Fall for You
by VxxBrittana
Summary: Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! This is a new and improved re-upload Chapter 1. I kinda didn't like how I wrote it the first chapter of the story. So I want to make a first good impression regarding the benefits for new readers that hopefully take an interest of this fic. Also the old readers ,you guys are awesome as always can also notice the improvements to this renewed chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter One]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 2k+**

**Rating- NC-17**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, no profit is being made.**

**Chapter 1- I Can't**

* * *

><p>"Brittany!... Britt!,"Santana letting out an uproar of giggles while trying to stop my hands from tickling her sides "Please, I surrender." she said holding her hands up in defeat.<p>

"Now Sanny, have you learned not to mess with the Lord T?" I question even though I obviously knew the answer.

"Yes, I have learned my lesson not to mess with Lord Tubby." she sighs with her voice spoken in a serious tone. I actually just for a second believe she will listen to me until a playful smile breaking upon her face.

"San." My lower lip juts out in a pouting form. I know my pout always gets her to do what I want. She's like putty in my hand. Just as I am in hers.

"Seriously Bee you know that adorable pout will always get to a Lopez," I smirk knowingly. she clicks her tongue and mutter. "Fine. I'm sorry Lar...Lord Tubbingtion"

"Thank You," I said "Now let's get ready for the partaay" I said playfully while getting up from the bed.

"No I wants my cuddles with my girl Britt," she whines while pulling me back on the bed.

When she said 'my girl' I felt nothing but butterflies flowing through my stomach. I know it's wrong to feel this way, but I can't help it sometimes what's worst is that she has a girlfriend. Her names Charlie; she's blond with grey eyes, toned body, and a sweet smile. And they have dated for a year now, so there is no chance she'll notice me. When I think about it hurts to know that she'll never see me ad more than a friend.

"Britt," she said while waving her hands in my face. "You kinda spaced out on me. Are you alright?" she questioned, her voice full of worry with a tint of curiosity.

"Yeah." I lied turning my head slightly to not let her catch my eyes which were full of sadness. I look downwards focusing all of my attention towards my hands. Like they were the most important things in the world.

"Britt, look at me," It was like I was in a trance. Just nothing around me was in existence. But my hands deliberately attach to to the hem of my shirt. Suddenly I feel a warm hand cupping my chin tilting my face upwards and catching the most amazing deep, dark chocolate-colored eyes.

"Nothing," I shake my head quickly eventually breaking out of her hands. "Now let's get ready for your birthday party." I say feigning happiness. When her eyes glare at me knowing something was up, I also add a small smile hopefully trying to convince Santana that I was okay.

"Are you sure Bee? We have been best friends since freaking first grade. I can tell something is bothering you." She replies worryingly.

"I'm fine okay," I grab her hands about to add another statement to my defense, when a prompt warmness spreads through my body. A sudden warmness that is indescribable for mankind, but to me I can describe it. It is called love. A certain love that is one-sided unfortunately. Maybe one day Santana will realize that us together will just bring an infinite cycle of happiness and the true meaning of a soulmate. "This is your day. Now let's get ready!"

Just the thought of her birthday pushes my sadness to the back of my mind. This is her day and I'm not going to ruin it with my problems.

VxxVxxVxxVxx

**3 hours later..**

I knocked softly on her door. "_Coming Britt, just one second." _I hear from the other side of the door.

Then the door opens to reveal the most stunning, beautiful girl in the world that I have ever laid eyes on. Her beauty isn't defined by her clothes, her makeup, or the way her hair looks. Its her eyes that are beautiful. And those deep orbs are the only part of her that is attracting my attention. It is because her eyes show the pathway to her beautiful heart. Her heart shows her true beauty. She is just so caring and passionate towards the people that she loves.

"You're drooling, Britt." she laughs while blushing from my awe expression.

"I can't help it. You're the most beautiful girl in the world." I say sheepishly while turning rubescent.

She also blushes and looks down, but narrowing her eyes up. "You look beautiful also Bee."

Santana is wearing a red laced party dress that stops by her knees and with her hair straightened with curls at the end the length of her hair stopping by her mid-back . Her makeup is done beautifully as well. She has natural makeup with red lipstick and black eyeliner. She picks nude heels that finishes off her stunning outfit.

While I'm wearing backless navy blue dress with my hair in loose curls reaching my lower back. My make up is also done naturally. I have nude pink lipstick on and light pink eye shadow. To finish it off I have pink heels.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah.'', just let me call Charlie to tell her that we're leaving." She replies.

"Okay I'll meet you in the car."

I run downstairs heading out the front door. I just don't want to hear anymore about Charlie. She's always brought up between my and Santana. There is no escaping this pain that is caused by loving Santana.

About two minutes of me sitting in the car waiting for her to come pass by and she still has not come out of the house yet. Sometimes I wonder what would it be like if Me and Santana were together. To me I think I would be waking up in the morning next to the beauty with utter happiness. I would cherish every living moment I have with her. I'd kiss every part of her body I could possible reach. To her maybe some parts are imperfections, but in my eyes those little things are what I love about her.

I keep thinking on and on about her until I see the one person that is causing all these thoughts to flow through my head walking out the front door and locking it behind her. She walks forward reaching the handle of the passenger's door. She climbs in the car door with her phone clamp between her head and her neck.

"Yeah babe we're almost there," I hear her say to Charlie. '_Alright bye, I love you,' _Then Santana replies with a half-hearted I love you back.

When she puts her phone back in her purse she glances over to me. My eyes are focused on the road in front of me, but I can tell she was looking my way.

"Britt, do you like Charlie?," she questions. I reply "Sure she makes you happy, right?" I look to my left and catch her brown eyes looking at me.

Right then and there I could tell something was bothering her. Just by the look on her face; The fiddling with the nails, the worried frown, it says it all.

"Yeah she does, I'm very happy with her. I just wanted to make sure you were."

"Does it matter what I think though?" I ask.

"Of course it does. You're my best friend. I care about your opinion."

It takes all the willpower I have to not admit these words 'No I'm never going to like a girl who is dating the person I love.'

"Then if she makes you happy then I'm happy."

"Thanks Brittany." she says with a smile on her face.

She turned to window on the right leaving me in my thoughts.

VxxVxxVxxV

_Growing up was scary. I was scared that I wouldn't get accepted for who I was. Sure I was a pretty little girl. But if you dug a little deeper you would know that I was a girl with a male appendage. I thought once someone would know about my secret then they would think that I was a freak._

_When I was six years-old, I had just moved in to Lima, Ohio. My family and I had moved from Arizona because my mother got a new job at hospital and my father also got a new job working for Burt's Garage._

_We moved in a suburb close to a park. To me our house was amazing. The environment was just so welcoming. Just wait until these people find out._

_My first day of school I was entering the first grade. My mother told me my teacher's name was ._

_I was so excited for my first day of school. My mom had even helped my pick out my school outfit. I had on a "I Wuv Ducks" shirt with rainbow suspenders attached to my blue jeans. It was a quirky outfit, but I absolutely adored it. _

_When I was finish eating breakfast my mom asked "Ready to go?"_

_"Yep! I am nervous though," I reply. "I mean what if they don't like me?" I mumbled in a quiet tone._

_"Now listen here, you are the sweetest girl in the world. It would cause and utter shock if people didn't like you. But don't worry about those who do not like you. Just ignore them." _

_"Thanks Mom." She always made me feel better._

_"OK, now let's get going. Don't wanna be late for the first day do we." She grab my pink backpack from of the table and put it over my shoulders. We drive all the way down the street until we reach the big red brick building with a playground on the side and green grass grazing the entire area in front of the school. And that folks is Lima Elementary. The place where I did not expect to fall in love._

_My mom turns around from the driver's seat and says.__ "You will do great Boo." and kisses my on the top of my head. I leave out of the car, closing the door behind me. I keep walking down the pathway leading to the big brown doors. Once I reach the doors I turn around and wave a good-bye to my mother. And with that she left to go to her morning shift at the hospital._

* * *

><p><em>I was so nervous when I entered the class. Everybody's eyes were set on me once I stepped a foot into that brown classroom door.<em>

_"Hi you must Brittany." Mrs. Walker greeted with her hand out for me to shake it.__I reached my hand out slowly, evidently my hand was still shaking my nerves._

_She smiled at my nervousness. She turns forward to the class about to welcome my presence for my classmates._

_"Class this is Brittany. I want you guys to make her feel like a friend as you guys known each other since birth." she said._

_"Brittany you will be sitting next to Santana." she said while pointing to a brunette. Santana hears her name being called so she looks up. When she looks at me I see the most deepest brown eyes I have ever seen directing towards me._

_I look back at my teacher asking her if that was Santana. She nods and gives me a little push on the shoulders urging me to go on. I walk down the aisle to get to my seat next to Santana._

_When I sit I open my arms for a hug. She gives me a glare, but when she sees me smile her face suddenly softens._

_"I'm Brittany Susan Pierce and I would really like a hug..."I don't get to finish my sentence because she then gulfs me into a hug._

_While we were hugging I could feel butterflies in my stomach and tingles going through my body._

_I didn't know what it meant back then, I thought it was just because of making a new friend._

_She smiles and says "My name is Santana Marie Lopez."_

_That ladies and gentleman is the day I knew that she was going to be my best friend._

VxxVxxVxxV

I don't even realize we're here until Santana questions me her voice filled with excitement.

"Britt aren't you excited?"

"Yup we are going party till we can't party no more." I said while pumping my fist up the air.

I park the car by the curb of the street since there were so many cars outside Charlie's house.

I then turn off the car and step out. I ran to Santana's side and opened the door and curtsey. "M'Lady." I say in a fake British accent. She smiles at my voice. I reached out and took her hand and brought it to my lips to kiss it. She blushes at my action and looks up and says a quiet "thank you"

"Your welcome it is your birthday after all." I say still keeping the fake British accent.

"Okay you can stop know Bee." she laughs. She gives me the smile she only reserves for me. I also give her a big smile in return. She just makes me feel like I'm important. That I'm worthy. When I was young I used to always think that I was less of everybody else.

Then Charlie of course had to come out of the front door to ruin our sweet moment. "Happy Birthday baby!" Charlie says while staring suspiciously at our joined hands. "Hey babe uh...," Santana says guiltily. She then let's go of my hand quickly to hug Charlie.

Charlie hugs Santana and brings her head on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

I smiled sadly at their interaction. All I thought was that I just wish it was me.

Charlie intertwine her and Santana's hands together. "Hey Brittany." Charlie greets.

I give her a tight-lipped smile. I then look to the left to see Santana. She isn't really paying attention to Charlie, but just me.

Her eyebrows contort in a worried expression. I know she can tell something was up with me. I just hope she forgets about it.

Charlie looks back and forth from me to Santana. I can tell she feels left out of our the conversation even if it's not verbal. "Guys...Guys!" Charlie yells to shake us from our trance. Santana and I look up to Charlie with a questioning glare.

"Let's go to the party, babe" she says while pulling Santana to the front door.

Santana stops her and turns to me and smiles "Come on Britt." she gestures her hand for me to come.

I smile back and reach for her hand. I turn my head to Charlie while smirking. She crossed her arms over her chest and let a small "Umph."in frustration while walking through with us.

When we enter all I see was the house full of friends and family. Once people saw Santana and I we were instantly greeted by an overwhelming amount of compliments.

I look around to see where was Charlie, and I found her talking to a guy I've never seen before by the kitchen. If I were I'd spend every living moment with Santana.

"Wow you guys look hot." says Quinn and Rachael nodding in agreement. We both reply thanks to them.

"Well we are going to say hi to people, so talk to guys later." I say while smiling.

"Kay see you guys later. I have to practice my vocals for karaoke later." said Rachel

"Whatever, dwarf you still need lots of more practice." Santana teases.

After saying 'Hello' and 'thank you' to people for complimenting us, we went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Hey guys, damn y'all are hot!" said Kurt. "If I weren't gay I'd get up on all that."

"Thanks Kurt, but we really are glad you are gay though." I say playfully. Santana laughs at Kurt who is feigning sadness.

"Harsh Britt just harsh." Kurt says while clutching his chest.

"Come on Britt let me make us some drinks." said Santana.

I walk over to her and the blender. "Now what do you want The Lima Heights special or Snix Fire?" Both of the drinks were just unique mixes of drinks Santana and I made when we were in high school. Both were very good like the Snix Fire had a tangy taste to it but it wasn't strong.

"Uh give me... The Lima Heights" I decide. "Coming right up." she looks around the kitchen to search for ingredients.

When she finishes she hands me my drink. That's when I hear my favorite dance song. I look over to Santana wiggling my eyebrows suggesting we should dance.

She laughs "No Britt...," I pout with a puppy-dog expression."Pwease Sanny."

"Fine." She huffs. "_Damn that pout._" She adds under her breath.

"Yes!" ignoring the comment and just pumping my fist in the air. I grab both her arms dragging her to the middle of the dance floor.

The bass goes louder and I'm moving my hips to the beat with my front grinding on the back of Santana's arse. I hear a small whimper causing me to smirk inwardly. She turns around and our eyes meet. I smirked and drives my hips into her front just to tease her.

I see her biting her lower lip to hold a moan. She knows I'm teasing she then kisses my collarbone to retaliate. I try to stifle a moan, but it comes out anyways. She lifts her head and smirks at me. She moves to my neck and sucks the skin softly while nibbling it with her teeth.

When she does that I can feel a bulge in my underwear. _'Seriously right now!'_ I thought. We move are hips to the beat. It felt like our bodies were each other's missing puzzle piece.

When Santana looks at me I can see playfulness in her eyes, but when I look closer it takes me a minute to realize that she's waiting for me to do more.

I feel a surge of confidence as I cup her cheeks. I start to lean into her lips. '_Just a bit more.'_ I thought.

Then suddenly the music stops, and Santana and I break out of our trance to see what was going on. _'Ugh so fucking close.'_

All of a sudden we hear tapping of a wine glass, Charlie says "Excuse me can I get everyone's attention please?," everyone stops what they're doing to look at her.

"Thank you. Now I wanna say something. Santana and I are a couple," _'No shit Sherlock'_ I thought. "We've been together for a year now and it has been best year of my life so far." Charlie smiles while walking up to me and Santana.

She grabs Santana's hand and kneels. I froze '_Oh God! Please don't ask her what I think you're about to ask her. Come on! I was this close from kissing her.'_

I get shaken out of my thoughts when I hear the words I have always dread to hear ever since Charlie and Santana got together.

"Will you make the happiest person in the world and marry me?" Charlie asks

I glance over to Santana she has a shocked face on with a her mouth making and 'o' shape.

"Uh...uh," she stutters. Everybody has their eyes on Santana just waiting for her answer.

Santana looks my way and I hope she doesn't see tears in my eyes. But I was wrong she does notice.

She looks around to see everybody staring at her. I know she feels a big amount of pressure upon her. It takes few more seconds and I already know her answer.

"Yes..." she said in an unsure way. She then regains herself and pulls Charlie to her feet and she leans into Charlie's face to connect them with a kiss.

I don't know what's happening but I feel so numb. I can't feel anything, but just my heart breaking. I finally understand when someone says when your heart breaks it feels like you're dying.

Everybody seems so happy yelling their big cheers while I'm standing here in shock and in pain. But no one seems to notice me except for Quinn.

Quinn is the only person who knows about my real feelings for Santana. Some others just know bits and pieces, but Quinn knows the full story. I told her last summer when she saw me crying at night because I walked in on Santana and Charlie having sex.

After they finish kissing, reality sets in and I realize that I've just lost the most important person in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>And that folks is the improved Chapter. I hope this was a bit better than the one before. Don't hesitate to review. :)<strong>

**~ V**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! I wanna thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story seriously it does mean a lot to me.**

**And thank you guys for the follows!**

**Give a huge thanks to BrittzandTana for being my Beta. She also stories so you can go check her out. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Two]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 8k+**

**Rating- NC-17**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee . This is an alternative universe. Also a profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>I stand there with pain flowing through my body even though Santana, my best friend, just got engaged. A regular best friend would be overly enthusiastic, but I cannot be filled with joy when the girl I love is getting married.<p>

Telling her that I love her will ruin our whole entire friendship. In high school, she would always make sure I was protected and happy and now it's her turn.

Let me tell you something about Santana Lopez; Santana in high school seemed like a bitch, but to me she was the sweetest person in the entire word. Everyday, no matter what time it was, she would make me feel so special, like I was her number one girl. Maybe I am just scared of rejection because she means more to me than any other person. She is all that I think about, all that I need, and all that I want. And if she rejects me, I will literally wither away.

Quinn interrupts my brooding by running up to me with open arms. I can tell she's trying to comfort me, and I love her more because of that. When she reaches me and pulls me into a hug, I whimper due to the fact that I am on the verge of crying.

"I am so sorry Brittany," she whispers. Her voice reassures me that everything is going to be okay, but how am I suppose to believe her when my heart is telling me differently?

"If only she could see that you truly love her more than Charlie does, and how much more happy you could make her, if you guys were together," Quinn says. I know she is suggesting that I tell Santana how I feel about her. I know she's just saying it for my benefit, but that doesn't stop the vexation flaring in the pit of my stomach. She just doesn't understand.

I pull away angrily from our hug. "No I can't tell her, okay? You have to understand that she is the one that's going to happy, and that if I tell her I love her it will ruin our friendship," I snap in anger.

"Brittany, calm down okay? Though I do think you should tell her," she says softly. She then adds, "Just remember, most of the time it's worth it."

I reply in a soft voice, "I can't okay... I just can't." I try to hold back my tears. My face contorts into a sad expression. "She's engaged to beautiful woman now, and I can't ruin that for her."

"You're so sweet B," Quinn replies. I wave my hand to indicate that I don't feel like talking about it anymore, and Quinn nods in understanding. It just hurts too much. I just wanna go back to my apartment and hopefully ease myself to sleep to wash away the pain. Then I remember that Santana lives there with me. I even remember when we bought it. She was so happy to find a place we both love.

_VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV_

February 21, 2013

_"If you guys will follow me to the kitchen," our realtor says. "It has a marble island with white cabinets and a touch of modern with it." He turns to us after he finishes talking about the kitchen. "So this is it. Do you guys like the apartment or do you want me to show you ladies the last one?"_

S_antana and I look to each other and have a secret conversation with our eyes. It was always a special skill that we both picked up on when we were little._

_'Do you like it?' I ask her with my eyes._

_'Uh it's nice but it really doesn't have that homey feel to it,' replies Santana._

_'You're right,' I turn to our realtor, who is playing angry birds with his phone._

_When he feels my eyes on him he looks up and quickly puts his phone in his pocket to go back to looking professional. He questions, "So?"_

_"Uh... could you take us to see the last one?" Santana asks._

_"Alright let's go!" he says, while clapping his hands together._

_Once we get to an apartment in the center of New York, we go to the elevator and he presses the 20th floor, which is the floor of the apartment. The highest is the 25th floor. In the elevator, my feet are just bouncing with excitement. When it was our senior year in high school, we would always talk about moving to New York together, but when I failed two years ago, I was so sad. Still, Santana waited for me even though she could have just gone to the city of her dreams. But no, she chose to stay. That's one of the many reasons why I love her. We're always there for each other._

_Ding. The elevator opens, and the realtor holds the elevator door_ _and waves his hand for us to go first._

_When we reach the hallway to Apartment 2001, he says, "Here we are, the asking price for the apartment is 300,000 dollars."_

_We both nod at his statement. He reaches in his pocket for the key, opens the door, and gestures for us to enter._

_Once we enter, an expression of awe comes over my face. This place is amazing, I think. I glance over at Santana to see her reaction._

_She's standing there with a Cheshire grin on her face, showing her cute little dimple above her eyebrow. She turns to me, her mouth wording, "This is the one, B."_

_I turn back to our realtor, giving him a thumps up with a big grin on my face. "All righty then I'll go get the paperwork for you guys to sign, and then this place will be yours."_

_Santana and I turn to each other with big smiles on our faces. We are so happy to find a place that we can call home. She runs up to me with open arms and with a big beautiful "Brittany" smile. I like to call it that when she has a big grin stretched across her face, showing a little dimple on her forehead. I know she only reserves that smile for me and that's one of the reasons why I love her. She feels comfortable showing her true personality to me even if she isn't trying. I feel her arms circle my waist and I happily return the hug. While we are standing there in a state of bliss, I feel tingles rushing through my body. I don't know how long we stand there, but it feels like I could stand there with her in my arms for hours to come. I could forget about everything and everybody in the world._

_"Ahem..." The realtor coughs to interrupt our moment. I smile warmly at Santana as we pull apart from our heart-warming hug._

"Okay, I need you girls to sign here and this place will be yours."

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

"I have to go Q, but I will call you in the morning okay?" My head is just pounding and my body is in pain. I don't know what to do anymore. So many thoughts are flowing through my head now. "Should I listen to Quinn?" and "Let her be happy with Charlie. This is my turn to protect her" are two of them. "Okay, B. Are you sure you should go home alone though?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine Q," I lie, just to assure her that I'll be okay eventually.

"Okay bye B, I'll call you tomorrow. I'll even bring tubs of ice cream so we can sit on the sofa and watch cheesy comedy movies." I smile warmly at her attempt for trying to cheer me up.

"Ok see you tomorrow, love you," I say while walking towards the door. I don't bother saying goodbye to others because they are to busy congratulating Santana and Charlie for their engagement. I look over to Santana she's sitting next to Charlie with a smile on her face. "I wish that was me," I mutter quietly. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? Oh I know why, it's because she's fucking beautiful, she takes my breath away with everything she does, she's sweet, smart, funny... I could go on forever on why I love her, but I'm really tired tonight.

What she doesn't notice is that Santana's smile doesn't reach her eyes.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

No one's POV

Brittany is lying on the right side of her bed with tears running down her eyes. No matter how hard she tries to detour her mind off of a certain gorgeous Latina, her thoughts always keep leading to Santana. Minutes of draining her eyes out and thinking about the person she loves, who doesn't love her back, have passed. People might say she should just tell Santana how she feels, but Brittany just can't physically and emotionally tell Santana. It hurts even more to know that Santana might never look at Brittany as more than a best friend. Santana has her heart and if Santana rejects her, Brittany would probably die. Brittany knows she might be a little melodramatic right about now, but that's how strong of a power Santana has over her.

Brittany is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn't notice that the person she is so desperately in love with just came home.

Santana locks the door behind her. Charlie just dropped her off after the party. She tiredly rubs her eyes. Santana knows Brittany went home before her. She checks the clock above the sofa it displays 10:00. She told Charlie to take her home early, so she could check on Brittany.

All of the sudden, Santana hears sobs coming from Brittany's room. She hates hearing Brittany cry. Every time Brittany even sheds a tear of sadness, her body just flares with anger. "Britt...?" she calls while going on the path to Brittany's room. She knocks softly. "B, are you okay?" No reply comes, so Santana latches her hand on the doorknob to open the door. Once she opens the door, she's met by a heart-wrenching sight.

Brittany is lying there in bed with puddles of tears surrounding her. She looks so vulnerable and hurt. Santana has never seen Brittany so bare, and it kills her to know that someone has caused her best friend pain. Without anymore thinking, Santana runs up to the bed and crawls in the space behind Brittany. "Britt-Britt, I promise that I will kill whoever did this to you." The statement makes Brittany shed even harder tears. " Shh...Shh... Let's get you changed into something comfortable,'' Santana coos into Brittany's ear. Brittany nods in reply and sits up. Santana gets off the bed and pick two t-shirts and shorts for them to wear. She goes behind Brittany and unzips her dress, the piece of clothing falling off of Brittany shoulders.

Santana has an "awed-expression" when she sees Brittany sitting on the bed with her hair cascading over her shoulders. She's so beautiful, Santana thinks, but what she doesn't realize is that she's said it out loud for Brittany to hear.

Brittany, who's still sad, blushes at Santana's comment. Santana realizes her mistake and changes the subject so things wouldn't be awkward. "...Uh I'll just go change in the bathroom," Santana says.

"Okay," Brittany answers sadly. Brittany returns back to undressing herself as Santana walks into the bathroom.

When Santana reaches the bathroom, she closes the door behind her and leans her head against the door while letting out a long dramatic exhale. "I can't believe I said that." Well can you blame me? I mean Brittany is a beautiful, tall, lean, sweet, and thousands of more things. She still lets out a small, aroused smile when she thinks about Brittany's body. Even though Santana was a full on true lesbian, she couldn't help but be a bit aroused at a girl who was born with a male appendage. Okay, stop Santana! This is your best friend. She shakes her head, to hopefully get rid of images currently popping in her head at the thought of Brittany.

Once Santana returns to the room, Brittany is already under the covers curled up on the right side of the bed. Santana softly tip toes to the bed even though she knows Brittany is still awake. She just doesn't wanna disturb Brittany with her footsteps.

When she reaches the bed she quietly crawls on her side of the bed and spoons Brittany from behind. She reaches down to Brittany's ear to whisper, "Go to sleep gorgeous, we'll talk tomorrow." Santana turns her head for her lips to kiss Brittany's cheek. Santana is suddenly charged with tingles flowing through her lips and through her whole entire body from kissing Brittany's cheek. She pulls her face away slowly while intently looking at Brittany with a questioning stare. She never felt this way before, but without any question Santana chooses to ignore it.

After a few minutes of Santana waiting for Brittany to sleep she moves her head to softly whisper into Brittany's ear, "Do you want me to sing to you?" Brittany hears the raspy tone with softness behind it, which causes her to smile at Santana's question. Whenever Brittany would feel like a sad, sad panda, Santana would always sing to her to cheer her up. No matter how upset Brittany was, Santana would always be there to cheer her up.

Brittany replies, "Always." Santana smiles warmly in reply. Santana loves singing to Brittany. The best thing about it is Brittany's reaction. The way her face lights up, her lips curving up into a big smile, or just her beautiful blue eyes staring back at her brown ones. Every time when blue eyes would gaze at brown eyes, an indescribable connection would spark off. They both always knew that there was a connection happening, but neither was brave enough to speak up.

She knows the perfect song to sing to Brittany for her to cheer up. Brittany rolls on her left side to face Santana. Santana reaches her hand out for Brittany, Brittany is hesitant to return the gesture, but nevertheless, she still grabs it. Santana loves the way her and Brittany's hand feel together. Their hands fit so well together, as if they were meant to be.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile,_  
><em>If it takes just a little while,<em>  
><em>Open your eyes and look at the day,<em>  
><em>You'll see things in a different way.<em>

When Santana sings with her raspy voice, it makes Brittany's heart race. Santana's mouth is so close to her neck that goose bumps appear where her breath is hitting. A bit of arousal hits her, traveling through her body to her penis. It takes all of her willpower not to flip Santana over and take her right then and there. Brittany then remembers that Santana is not hers, and will never be hers. More tears run down Brittany's face just by the though.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_  
><em>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,<em>  
><em>It'll be, better than before,<em>  
><em>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.<em>

Santana brings their intertwined hands to her chest where her heart is located. Brittany feels Santana's heartbeat match with hers. When they were little, their heartbeats would always emulate with each other. Brittany loves that about Santana, that no matter what, their hearts will invariably beat with each other.

Brittany feels her eyes slowly closing as she starts to drift into sleep, but she shakes her head to keep her awake. She wants to keep listening to Santana's lively tone. However her body fails to do so.

_All I want is to see you smile,_  
><em>If it takes just a little while,<em>  
><em>I know you don't believe that it's true,<em>  
><em>I never meant any harm to you.<em>

Santana smiles at Brittany's attempt of staying awake. She pauses for a second to kiss Brittany's cheek.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,_  
><em>Don't stop, it'll soon be here,<em>  
><em>It'll be, better than before,<em>  
><em>Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.<em>

And with that Brittany drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

_Don't you look back,_  
><em>Don't you look back<em>.

Santana finishes softly and looks back to Brittany, who is now fast asleep. She kisses Brittany's cheek one last time and she herself falls into a deep sleep.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

Santana's POV

Sunlight shines in the room causing me to wake up, because Brittany leaves her curtains open all the time. She likes waking up to the sunlight flooding through her blinds and falling asleep with the view of the stars. Brittany angles the blinds too, so if you're lying down with your head against the headboard you will have a perfect view of the stars.

Speaking of Britt, whenever we would sleep in the same bed together, I would always look forward to waking up next to her. I love seeing the way the sun bounces off her skin, the way her golden hair is the brightest thing in the morning, and when she wakes up to show those blue sapphire eyes.

I look over to my right to glance at Brittany. She looks absolutely adorable to me, even with some strands of hair sticking to the drool on the corner of her mouth, and with her arms wrapped loose around my waist. Our bodies would always find each other, even in a numb state. I gently grab her arms from around my abdomen and move them away to the small space between us. I quickly lift the blanket from my body to get out of Brittany's bed. Once I'm fully out of the bed, Brittany instinctively reaches out for my pillow, and curls her body to snuggle into its side. A big smile appears on my face at the desperate movement to replace my presence with a pillow.

Last night Brittany was really upset, and I wonder why. Before we went to the party, Brittany was being her regular self and now she's acting like Rachel Berry after she fails at an audition. I'm her best friend, and I am supposed to know why she is upset. I can't help but feel guilty because I was to busy partying rather to care for my best friend, who is clearly upset.

* * *

><p>I go into the kitchen to make my famous pancakes. Well, maybe not famous, but I know Brittany loves them. It's her favorite breakfast. I hope my pancakes can kind of cheer her up a little bit. When she failed our senior year, she would mope around until I was there to bring a smile to her innocent face.<p>

I walk over to the kitchen table to grab my phone, plugging in my ear buds, and start playing Fine By Me, by Andy Grammer. I love this song. It was the song that Brittany and I used to dance to when we were little. When my dad bought a video camera, Brittany and I used to record us singing. She would dance and I would sing; we were a perfect duo.

I swing my hips to the beat while making the pancakes, feeling like I'm in my own little world. I bring out the moonwalk as my pancakes continue to cook.

I turn to do a little Chris Brown move when I see a stunning blond leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. She laughs warmly. "Don't stop on my account."

"Haha, look who's happy this morning," I reply. I can stare at Brittany all day. She is so beautiful. Brittany is wearing a white v-neck with gray baggy shorts, and her hair is tied up into a sloppy bun. God my best friend is gorgeous. I think, Stop Santana you're engaged for god's sake.

Brittany bites her lip and dips her head to hide her blush, which was maybe caused by my long, intent stare. "Uh... yeah I was just really drunk last night and I guess I was a little emotional," Brittany says.

"Bee, I know something was wrong last night." She knows she can't lie to me. We've been friends since the first grade.

"Don't worry I'm over it, now so are you excited about your engagement?" Brittany replies to change the subject.

"I don't wanna talk about Charlie right now. I wanna know what's wrong with you," I say, knowing Brittany is keeping something from me. I turn back to the stove to get the pancakes. My hand reaches for the spatula placed on the top of the lower cabinet. I place the perfectly brown cooked pancakes on Brittany's plate.

Brittany walks over to the table and pulls out the wooden chair, causing a squeaky as it scrapes against the white kitchen tiles. I join her at the table, so that I can eat breakfast with her. "Mmmm... this is so good," Brittany says with her cheeks stuffed with pancakes.

"Bee, stop ignoring the question... just tell me what's wrong?" I ask sincerely. She gulps loudly her eyes are full of fear and sadness. "Okay I'll tell you," she says, putting her utensils down. I grab her hands to urge her to tell me what was upsetting her last night.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

Brittany's POV

I have to tell her a lie. She'll probably find out the truth eventually, but it's worth a try. " I...w-was... sad, because I thought I would lose you as a b-best friend." I know I could never lose Santana, but it's a good lie. I just hope she believes me. I can't just blurt out that I love her more than a best friend. It could ruin our whole entire friendship and I won't risk it, not for something stupid.

"Bee," Santana says softly. She holds my hand and brings it on her lap. "You can never lose me. Nobody, and I mean nobody, will ever come between us." I smile warmly at her statement, but there's a thought wandering in the back of my mind. Is what she's saying true?

"Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better, San," I lie. It doesn't make me feel better, I just want to make her happy. It's just better this way. I hate lying to Santana. She trusts me more than anyone else in the world, and I'm just taking advantage of her trust. But it all works out in the end.

"Okay," Santana says while showing her a sincere smile. "Now since we got that settle. Aren't you excited for the wedding?" I think about her question. The question is causing thoughts to start flooding within my head. Am I happy for her? Of course I mean like I said, if she's happy I'm happy even though it's breaking me apart.

"...Y-Yeah...I'm happy for you. I truly am," I reply shakily. Santana body is filled with so much joy that she doesn't even notice that my heart's breaking. She is the only person that can read me like a book. And what's sad is when I finally need her, she doesn't even notice that I'm breaking.

"Thanks Bee, that is why I wanna ask my best friend in the whole wide universe if she would like to be my maid of honor?" Santana asks cheerfully. She practically is bouncing up and down from excitement. I laugh warmly at her joyous actions, but then I remember it's not caused by me.

"Of course, anything for you," I reply trying to feign enthusiasm. Santana jumps up with quickly wraps her hands around my middle. After a few seconds she pulls way.

"I'm getting married Bee!" she exclaims while doing her happy dance. She is so happy, and I think maybe not telling her how I feel is the right thing to do.

After Santana's little celebration she runs off to her room, yelling that she needs to visit Charlie at her law firm. When she leaves to bring Charlie lunch, I reach over to get my phone off the coffee table. My eyes are brimming with tears.

I unlock my phone to call Quinn who is the only person I can talk to right now. The phone starts ringing.

'Hello, B?'

"Hey Q I...n-need you right now," I say, trying to hold back my sobs. My voice is coming out like hiccups.

"I'll be right there," she says in a voice filled with worry. All I am left with is the dial tone after she hangs up.

A lot of times I think back in when I was in high school I should have told her that I loved her with all my heart. I would try so hard to get her attention, but she would always ignore me. I mean who would blame her, I'm a freak. Santana even said so herself. When we were in our junior year, Santana lost her virginity to a boy. I was just filled with sadness, hate, and jealousy when she told me, but most of all I was filled with disappointment. We promised to each other that we would save our virginity for someone we truly love. And I was saving it for the girl I'd been in love with since the day I met her in first grade.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

_April 1, 2009_

_Brittany is on her bed, lying on her stomach doing her homework, when she hears footsteps approach the outside of her door. The person owning those soft footsteps gently knocks on her door. "Come in." Brittany says. Santana hears a faint 'Come in' on the other side of the door. She opens the door and sees Brittany doing her homework. She looks so cute when she's focused. Santana thought of Brittany, who has her eyebrows contorted in a serious way while her tongue poking out slightly. She picked up that habit when she was in third Grade._

_Brittany feels a pair of eyes watching her she looks up and she's encountered by warm chocolate-covered eyes. "Hey, San!" Brittany says happily, because Santana is here in her room. Whenever Santana is around she's just instinctively filled with excitement. "Hey, Bee," Santana says weakly, her eyes focusing down like she's ashamed of something._

_"What's wrong San?" Brittany asks worriedly._

_"Can I tell you something?" Santana asks._

_"Of course anything you know that S." Brittany lifts Santana's chin so they can look at each other. Brittany can tell that there is something wrong with her best friend. When electric blue meets nut-brown eyes, a spark is ignited between the two. Santana can tell that Brittany is trying to read her._

_"I...I-I slept with Matt," Santana confesses. When Brittany hears the reason why Santana is here she suddenly feels her knees weaken. She can't hold herself anymore her body is just charged with numbness, but Santana suddenly notices her happy attitude change into an angry demeanor. "Are you ok Bee?" Santana asks. No, of course not. I had always dreamed of you being my first and now you've ruined it, Brittany thinks._

_Brittany's body is filled with jealousy and hurt. "Why him, Santana? You know what he does to girls!" I snap._

_There were so many stories about Matt, a meat head jock. He would sleep with any girl, just to satisfy his needs. The point is he manipulates girls. She doesn't mean to be angry, but she can't stop the anger from flowing through her body. "Bee why are you so angry?"_

_It takes Brittany about half a minute before replying. "Because, we promised each other that we would save it until we truly love someone. And y-you broke your... promise." Santana has never seen Brittany so mad before. Of course Brittany gets frustrated with Santana, but never angry. Her blue eyes are glistening with anger, and it's really scaring Santana._

_"What do you mean why did I do it? I was sick of people talking about me being a virgin, so I just slept with him to get it over with already!" Santana replies angrily._

_"You just wanted to get it over with? Do you know how crazy you sound? Remember the time were we promised we would wait until we found someone we truly love?" Brittany yells in anger, because she'd been waiting for Santana to realize that she's the person who truly loved her with all her heart._

_"No one will ever love me!" She yells back._

_"That's not true!" Brittany screeches. It takes Santana aback, because Brittany rarely screams and if she does, you either hurt her or made her mad and Santana did both. Brittany notices how close they are to each other she backs up a little to create space between them. Usually she likes being close to Santana, but right now she is furious. It's just all to overwhelming in Brittany's head. They are both breathing heavily. When Santana looks up at Brittany, she sees sapphire-blue eyes which are filled with anger, but when Santana looks a little closer she sees love behind Brittany's anger._

_She doesn't even know if she is reading Brittany right, so to save them both, Santana causes her instinct to kick up causing her walls to keep building up to protect her and Brittany. But sometimes she can say things that are over the line...like now. "Oh yeah, enough talk about me. What about you? You think someone would love a freak like you?" When the words leave Santana's mouth she instinctively regrets it. Brittany stands there with her bottom lip quivering like she is about to cry. "Oh my God, I didn't mean it Bee," Santana says truthfully while trying to reach her arms out for Brittany. She's hurt when Brittany steps back from her arms, even though she knows she deserves it._

_"You really think that? I'm a freak?" No reply comes from Santana's mouth. Santana feels stupid that she can't say what she's thinking: No you're fucking beautiful. Brittany stands there waiting for Santana to say something._

_"Just leave Santana," Brittany says feeling dejected._

_"Wait Bee... I didn't me—"_

_"No I don't wanna hear it. Santana just leave!" Brittany interrupts. Santana, who is feeling defeated, finally gives in and walks to the door. She hears Brittany's sobs behind her she turns around and says softly, "I'm sorry Bee."_

_And that was the first time Santana ever broke Brittany's heart._

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

No One's POV

When the doorbell rings, Brittany rises to her feet to answer the door. Brittany opens the door to reveal Quinn standing there with two tubs of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and three comedy movies.

"Hey Britt, I bring gifts for you heartache." Quinn says as she hugs Brittany warmly. "Thanks Q." Brittany mumbles in Quinn's shoulder. "Let's get to eating away our pain." Quinn laughs while she drags Brittany to the sofa.

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

"She asked me to be her maid of honor, Quinn. I mean how am I supposed to be happy for her? It's just so hard." Brittany says sadly.

After Quinn and Brittany finish the ice cream and a comedy movie, they go to the alcohol cabinet to grab their other buddy Jack Daniels to join the party.

"You know...I try my hardest to get her to notice me, but she still pays no attention to the girl who loves her more than anything in the world," Brittany whimpers as she takes another drink from the bottle. After she's taken her long gulp, she passes the bottle of Jack to Quinn. "It's her loss Britt...i-if she doesn't want you than she's crazy," Quinn slurs.

"Thanks Q... I guess."

In high school, Quinn and Brittany weren't really that close, but once Santana and Brittany moved to New York, and they heard Quinn was moving also, they decided to meet up with each other. The Unholy Trinity was reunited again. Even though in high school they weren't so close, Brittany trusted her enough to tell Quinn about her feelings for Santana. They got closer and closer over the months until they considered each other as best friends.

While the two best friends are drinking away Brittany's misery, they hear Santana fumbling with the key to open the door. "Fuck, I've lived here for months and I still can't open the goddamn door," Brittany and Quinn hear the Latina struggle to open the doo.

They look at each other and mutter, ''Shit." They scramble to clean their empty bottles. "Shit she's home," Brittany says while she runs to the trash. When the door finally opens, Brittany and Quinn run to the sofa. They both land at the same time causing the sofa to hit the wall and make a loud thud.

"What are you guys doing?" Santana asks suspiciously. The apartment reeks of alcohol, because of Brittany and Quinn's little escapade. "Nothing!" Brittany says too quickly, which causes the Latina to raise an eyebrow, questioning the blonde's strange attitude. "Uh...so why did you come home so early?" Quinn asks. It's only 1:02. Santana usually comes back at night if she goes and sees Charlie.

"Charlie was busy working on a project, so I thought I should just come home," she replies. Brittany flinches at the name of Santana's fiancé. Quinn looks at Brittany with a knowing look. To spare Brittany an unpleasant situation, she changes the topic.

"So how have you've been doing?" Quinn says awkwardly. Santana can feel the tension in the room. She always hated awkwardness and she what she hates more is being the third wheel. She knows that Quinn and Brittany are hiding something from her.

"Good...uh so I'm just going go to my room." Santana announces awkwardly.

"Ok I'm just going to leave then," Quinn utters after Santana announces that she's about to leave. Brittany looks over to Quinn with a questioning glare on her face. Why is she leaving so early? "I have a thing... in the um like morning so I have to go," she says to answer Brittany's glare. Santana on the other hand is just watching her best friends' interaction with each other Why are they acting so weird today? she wonders. While she's in a train of thought, Quinn is mouthing the words 'You need to talk to her' to Brittany. 'No,' Brittany replies. 'Ye,.' Quinn mouths back. Quinn has the 'You aren't going win this fight glare' on, and that make Brittany sigh in defeat. 'Fine.'

"Ok then...see you guys later!" Quinn yells as she leaves the apartment.

The door closes with a small noise, and Santana looks at Brittany and says, "What did you guys do so bad that you had to lie to me? Also why does our apartment smell like a freaking bar?"

Brittany is sitting on the sofa with her back straight up and her head looking down to her hands, which are playing with the hem of her shirt. "Bee," Santana sighs. She goes and sits next to Brittany who still hasn't looked up to notice her. "What's wrong Bee? I thought we talked about this earlier today?" Santana questions with concern in her voice. Brittany still hasn't looked up to Santana, she's just too embarrassed. There were tears running down her face, and Santana notices them. Santana then grabs Brittany into a hug.

It's in this moment where Santana realizes she had to get everything off her plate to focus on her best friend who needs her the most right now.

"Bee," Santana coos in Brittany ear. Brittany feels the soft voice in her right ear, and looks up to see the beautiful Latina staring back at her.

"Britt-Britt, please tell me who hurt you," Santana sniffles while tears are running down her cheeks. Whenever Brittany hurt, Santana always felt empathy for her, and seeing her best friend cry just breaks her heart. Who would want there best friend hurting? The most hurtful part is that she won't even tell Santana why she's hurting.

Brittany just couldn't tell Santana why she's hurting inside, because she could ruin everything they had built since first grade.

"Just please...please tell me so I can make you feel better," Santana begs. Brittany locks her eyes with Santana's. She is going to regret this so much, but it has to be done.

"I can't... I'm sorry," Brittany whimpers. Santana's face is changed into a hurt expression.

"Do you not trust me or something? I-I'm your best friend Brittany. We tell each other every fucking thing!" Brittany winces at the curse word that left Santana's mouth. Santana usually doesn't curse at Brittany, but when your best friend, who you trust with your life, won't even tell you what's hurting them for so long that they have to drink away their pain fucking hurts.

Santana abruptly stands up from the sofa, she's walking away. She's hurt and she really doesn't wanna sit next to the reason why.

"S-Santana, I'm sorry," Brittany says, sobbing into her hand. Santana ignores her plead and just keeps walking away. Wait, Quinn was over...she told Lucy, but not me. She turns around to face Brittany. The blonde is sitting on the sofa, crying in her hands. She flinches at the sight, and she just wants to run up to Brittany and give her a hug to make her feel better. To prevent her from doing just that, she pinches her arm, leaving a very red mark on her olive tone. "Did you tell Quinn why you are upset?" Santana asks quietly, but clearly enough for the blonde to hear. Brittany looks up from her hands, which are wet from tears, she is curious as to why Santana asked the question. She stares at Santana for a moment, and then it hits her.

"I...I d-did," Brittany answers sadly. She doesn't lie about it, because Santana is going to find out anyway. Santana always finds out.

Santana just stood there with her mouth agape, her tears flowing faster than before. Santana is hurt because Brittany can't even trust her enough to tell her, what proves Santana was right is because she even told Quinn before her.

Santana runs off to her room with the door slamming shut, leaving the sad blond on the sofa to drown in tears.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

Santana's POV

"Ugh, why can't she just tell me why she's hurting?" I sigh in the phone. When I entered my room, I just burst into tears. After a thirty minute cry session, I got my phone and I called Charlie.

"Maybe you should just give her time to tell you," Charlie replies.

"It just hurts you know, to have your best friend lie to you," I say in vexation.

"I don't have time to talk right now I'm just busy working on this stupid case, maybe later?" Charlie sighs in frustration.

"Ok, talk to you tomorrow then."

"Love y—" Charlie says. I hang up before she can even finish her sentence.

Maybe Charlie is right. I should have just waited until Brittany was ready to tell me. All I can do now is just hope she can tell me soon.

Now that I think about it, I feel like freaking douche for how I treated her. She probably wasn't ready and rather than being there for her I practically tried to force it out of her. Why am I so stupid? I have to go apologize.

I literally ran out of my room once that thought came through my mind. I go to Brittany's room which is right down the hall from my room, and knock softly. A few seconds pass, and I hear no reply. I open it the slightly for my head to peek in. "Britt, are you in here?" I ask with concern in my voice. I open the door wide, so I can enter the blonde's room to go searching for her. I search her entire room and found no sign of my best friend anywhere. Where is she?

I search everywhere in our apartment. I don't know where the hell she is, but I hope I can find her soon. Maybe I'm just overreacting I mean she could have just went for a walk, but that still doesn't soothe the worried feeling in my stomach, which is growing bigger and bigger the longer I don't know the whereabouts of Brittany.

Perhaps I should call Quinn or Rachel on where she is. I decide to call Quinn first since she's closer to Brittany than Rachel is.

I dial the familiar number into my new phone. I still don't know how to use this new shit. I bought this phone last week because of a certain mishap. I was in a public bathroom. I don't usually go to a nasty public bathroom, but I had to go. Like, really go. While I was doing my business, I forgot that my phone was in my back pocket. So long story short it dropped into the toilet. When I told Brittany, she laughed her ass off.

"Hello Santana," Quinn greets. I ignore her greeting and just go to straight to the reason I called Quinn.

"Have you seen Brittany?" I ask her frantically.

"Uh I haven't seen her since I left your apartment. Is she not there with you?" Quinn replies.

"Well evidently not. She just left before I could apologize to her."

"Apologize? What did you do to her?" Quinn asks with a hint of aggressiveness.

I rub my head in frustration before answering. "Ugh, I was being an ass like usual, so we got into an argument. I just wanna find her so I can apologize."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but she really was upset. Maybe you should give her some space," Quinn suggests. Maybe I should, I mean I have been on Brittany's back a lot lately.

"Thanks Q. If you hear any thing please call me."

"Of course," Quinn says. Just as I'm about to hang up, I hear her call out to me. "Wait... when two people like you and Brittany really care about each other, you guys will always look for a way to make it work. No matter how hard it is." Quinn says. That's Quinn for you; she will always say things that make you think.

"Thanks again," I say while my lips curve up in a small smile to show appreciation. Since Quinn doesn't know where Brittany is, there's no point in asking Rachel. I'll just wait until Brittany comes home.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

3 hours later...

Brittany's POV

Having a fight with your best friend sucks. What's bad is that you are in love with that certain best friend. And what makes it worse is that the universe, who supposedly hates you, makes that certain best friend marry someone else.

After the fight I had with Santana, I went for a run to start thinking about definite things. Things like Santana thinking I don't trust her enough to tell her what's wrong with me. No, she's wrong, I do trust her. I trust her with my freaking life. It's just better to keep this secret between me and Quinn. Another thing is should I tell Santana how I feel? This is so complicated.

Once I finish my thought-filled run, I go up to my apartment. When I enter my apartment, I am engulfed into a hug. I instantly know it's Santana, her hugs are just so heart-warming, sweet, and compassionate. That's one of the many reasons why I love Santana Lopez. She makes me feel loved.

"Where were you?" Santana asks worriedly, her voice coming out a little muffled since she's speaking into my shoulder. I just went for run. Maybe I should have told Santana where I was going.

"Uh... I just went for a run to think about some stuff. Are you okay?" I ask in the same worried voice as Santana. I hadn't thought that she was searching for me. I'd thought she would be happy that I was gone for a while.

"I'm okay now that you're here," Santana says sweetly. "But next time can you warn a girl?" She asks, more seriously.

We stand there in the middle of the living room, hugging each other. It's about two minutes until she pulls away. She looks me in the eye and started talking. "Since you're here I wanna apologize for how I acted earlier." Wait, she's apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong.

"San you don't h—" Santana puts her fingers against my lips, to shush me.

"I was being a jerk to you; I should have waited until you were ready to tell me what made you upset. Talking to Charlie and Quinn made me realize that," she says.

I physically wince at the Charlie's name. I don't mean to do it, it's just a reflex. "It's okay and I appreciate it. I will tell you, but just not today." She nods in agreement, but I can see sadness in her eyes. Once she notices her mistake she quickly shows me a small smile.

"Good, well a while ago when you were gone, Charlie invited me to go to a restaurant tonight to celebrate our engagement. I wanna ask you if you would like to go with me." Santana ask hopefully. Oh god if I go to this dinner it might be really awkward, but if I don't go Santana is going to be more worried about me.

"S-Sure," I answer in an unsure voice. She looks at me in an 'are you sure you're okay?' face. After I realize my little slip, I quickly regain my composure before answering again. "Yeah, we should go together." The corners of her lips curl up into a wide smile. I love making her smile; it brings so many unicorns flying through my stomach. I think she's so breathtakingly beautiful when she smiles. Actually, everything she does is beautiful.

When we were little I would do anything possible to make her smile. I would do crazy things. One time, when she had gotten in trouble at school, she was so disappointed in herself. To cheer her up, I ran into a pole for her to laugh. She did show a small smile, so it was worth it.

She always knew what I was doing. Whenever I made her smile, she would invariably tell me, "No one can make me smile like you do."

"You know Bee, no one can make me smile like you do," Santana says sweetly, snapping me out of my thoughts. My cheeks flush at the comment. She smiles even wider at my response. God, she's so beauteous, no wonder I fell in love with her. She can brighten a whole entire room with her smile.

"Not even Charlie?" I ask optimistically. Her smile drops at my question and her face turns serious.

Why did I ask that? Stupid, I mentally pound my head into a wall. Of course I can't make her happier than Charlie can; otherwise she'd be with me. I instinctively focus my eyes to the floor to avoid her warm brown orbs which is looking straight at me. She reaches her hand out to lift my chin up for her to look directly in my eyes.

"Like I said, no one can make me smile like you do," Santana declares. The tone of her voice is filled with so much love and compassion. Just for a second I think she might love me back too.

Just as hope begins to overfill my body, she pulls away, coughs in her hand and says "We should get ready. I wanna get there early to meet Charlie.'' She then walks away to the pathway to her room, leaving me standing in the living room with a downhearted spirit.

VxxVxxVxxVxxVxxV

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry if it took a while it's just school has been a bit hard, but I'll still update. And if you guys want to suggest a character that you would like to see in this story just tell me.<strong>

**- VxxBrittana**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note**

**Thank you guys again for the support for this story I'm also working on the future chapters to hopefully make my updates come sooner. Thanks again to you guys and my awesome beta. BrittzandTana so again check her out too! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Three]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 6.1k+**

**Rating- M **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee . This is an alternative universe. Also profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p><em>God can this dinner get any worse?<em>

An hour and a half after me and Santana got to this restaurant and Charlie is already rambling on and on about her and Santana's future plans for their "big wedding". I am probably just annoyed because of the sound of Charlie's voice. "—we should totally have a summer wedding, Santana." Wait, definitely annoyed by her voice, but so many more emotions were just passing through in and out of my body. Like confusion, that's the one. Santana Lopez has the power to make me confused out of my freaking mind. About two hours before, I was convinced that she loved me the same way as I love her, but now seeing Santana and Charlie happily talking about the wedding makes me wonder why I even hoped that she ever loved me more than as her best friend.

"Mmhmm maybe that is a good idea. We're both never very busy in the summer. Also, summer brings great weather and a cool honeymoon," Santana replies. She is sitting next to Charlie while I'm sitting uncomfortably by myself across from them tossing my fork playfully in my salad.

''Great, so it is official! Our wedding is going to be in the summer! Uh… how about...," Charlie ponders for a second before finishing her suggestion. " June 5th?"

My eyes and my head had been focused downward on my salad, but that certain question that determines the date of their wedding makes me glance up towards my best friend. I know this sounds crazy, and maybe I shouldn't be thinking this, but I really hope that Santana would just take my hand, forget about Charlie, and lead me into our happily ever after. Of course, my wishful thinking will get me no where.

Santana's eyes flicker between me and Charlie before making her decision. It's like she's asking for my opinion on the wedding date. But why? I mean, it's her and Charlie's decision.

"Uh... yeah the day we met t-that is perfect."

"Awesome. I'm going to call my mom!" She ran toward the doors behind us, every step taken with a shot of glee.

Great. Now I know that I have exactly 168 days, or 4032 hours, left until Santana officially belongs to Charlie. God, I just wish it was me who was planning the wedding with Santana. I wish it was me who was sitting next to her. I just wish that it was me that she loves the most.

When me and Santana were little, we would play the "family" game. You know, the game where two friends play the role of parents and basically have a picture perfect wedding. Well, since we were just two little girls, we both had to take the role of mothers. However, in the back of my mind, I really wished that me and Santana would end up together having the white picket fence, golden retriever, and hopefully another mini version of Santana running around the house.

Nonetheless, my dreams of us being together are rather stupid, considering that she's getting married to another beautiful girl.

"Hey Bee, what do you think about the date of the wedding?" Santana asks.

_Really? To be honest I have never hated anything more in my entire life._ "Of course, what better day to have a wedding than the day you two l-lovebirds met?"

"Seriously, you don't think it's too corny?"

"Nope not at all," I reply while shaking my head to hopefully emphasize my lie.

Just as Santana opens her mouth to reply, Charlie slips back into the booth. She sits in her rightful spot - next to the girl I love.

"My mom loves the ideas I gave to her. She also says that she and my dad miss me, so I think we should go visit her in Vermont for this Christmas." _No, Santana can't go with Charlie._ Christmas is usually our holiday to just relax at the apartment with our pajam-jams on, eating Chinese takeout and junk foods while watching the cheesy Hallmark Christmas marathon.

"Um... actually Char that's me and Brittany's kinda chill out holiday, so I don't think I could go with you," Charlie's shoulders visibly deflate. "But maybe we can go on New Years though." Santana smiles to cheer Charlie up, which works because who could not have a big fucking smile on their face when Santana shows one of her effervescent smiles?

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me." Charlie winks at Santana.

Santana looks directly at Charlie and gives her an_ 'Are you serious?'_ glare.

Charlie looks over to me and then focuses her attention on Santana again. "Baby, I'm sure Brittany will be okay if we leave just leave a tad bit earlier than planned. Right Brittany?"

_Seriously? You invited me and Santana to dinner and now you wanna leave me here while you go and have sex with her?_ "Actually I do mind. And I do believe that you invited me for dinner so if you don't mind I would like to finish my salad."

"Hmmph that's okay, because eventually me and Santana are going to leave anyways. So, I'll just let you enjoy your dinner." Charlie has a smug smile on her face. I just want to smack her senseless, but Santana would probably be incensed by me beating her fiancé in a restaurant full of people.

This dinner is just getting better and better. Not only do I know their ideas for the wedding, but now I'l have to go home to the apartment by myself knowing that Charlie is probably fucking Santana senseless. Oh God, the image of them having sex makes me cringe inwardly.

Then, just on time, our waitress walks to our booth, which is in the far back corner from the restaurant's doors.

"Hi ladies, do you need anything else?"

"Uh, yes we wanna order three vanilla cheesecakes, please," Santana answers.

"Actually just two cakes, I'm just going to share with my _fiancée_." Charlie's eyes never leave mine, even though she is talking to the waitress.

"Okie dokie, coming right up."

Charlie and me never liked each other. At the beginning of Santana's and Charlie's relationship, I just never took a liking to her. She was rude, snobby, but surprisingly nice to Santana. In her eyes, I was just a low-life bum, living in her girlfriend's apartment. I tried to be nice to her, but I guess to her I was always a big competition. It was like whatever I did she will always try to one-up me in everything. Why can't she realize that there is absolutely no point in trying to compete with me, because she already has the girl? She is the one that gets to kiss Santana. She is the one that gets to marry Santana. She is the one who gets to fucking love her and she still thinks I am competition.

"So... uh wanna play 20 questions?" Santana ask me and Charlie. I'm pretty sure she just wanted to relieve some of the tension at the table between Charlie and I.

"Sure," me and Charlie sigh.

"I'll go first," Santana says. "Okay Bee, uh... ooh I have one. What do you like most about me?"

This is an easy one, but there were hundreds of reasons why I like her and there was thousands of reasons on why I love her.

"There are so many reason on why I adore you that this dinners literally isn't long enough," She blushes - her mouth showing a small smile, her eyes crunching up, and she tugs her bottom lip in between her teeth._ God she is gorgeous._ ''I will just name some of the reasons than. I love you smile. You try to hold it back but eventually it does get past your strong exterior and when it does your face, body and everyone else around you lights up. I love your personality. You are compassionate, understanding, loving, not many words can describe how amazing you are. And lastly you are unconventionally beautiful inside and out."

"That was sweet, Bee."

"Well it is absolutely true," I say softly while clearly admiring her.

We continuously stare at each other until Charlie pipes in, full of jealousy. We have these moments where we could just stare at each other. When blue connect with brown, everyone else in the world no longer exists.

"Ok! My turn." Santana pulls away, focusing her attention on Charlie and waiting for her to continue.

"Santana, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Uh.. I really do. I feel like if that person is the one than you should feel the connection between yourself and that person in the first glance."

Do I believe in it? To be entirely honest I do feel that love at first sight is true. Not to be corny or anything, but I feel that if you truly belong with that certain someone than anything could be possible.

"Now its your turn, Bee."

"Uh alright...well since we learned some of the things that I love about Santana what do you love about Santana?" I ask Charlie.

"O-okay." Why is she so nervous, when I was explaining what I love the most about Santana I said it without taking a breath of air? "Um... she pretty..." _Wrong, she is gorgeous._ "She is smart, her personality is amazing, and she is my f-first love." _Bullshit!_

Santana smiles widely and her eyes fill with adoration whilst looking at Charlie. Seriously, she believes that crap!?

The waitress arrives just in time again, and she is holding the two cheesecakes we ordered in her right hand. "Hello again, here you go." She sets the plate in front of me. "And here you guys go." She sets the second cheesecake in between Santana and Charlie.

"Anything else?"

Santana looks at me and Charlie, seeing both of our heads shaking no she then replies, "No, thank you."

"Okay just call me when you are ready for the check." And with that, the waitress leaves.

* * *

><p><em>They look so happy together.<em>

Santana and Charlie are just sitting there feeding each other with piece by piece. Once the waitress left, Santana and Charlie just drifted off in their own little world, forgetting about me, the person clearly sitting across from them.

This is why I can't tell her. It's like half of me says 'Tell her that you love her, so you can have the only thing good in this miserable stinking world.' But the other side of me disagrees 'Just let her be happy this time.' It sucks to love someone who wants nothing more than a friendship. Years passed, and I'm still so compelled and intrigued by Santana. Even if we met 15 years ago, she is unpredictable, and that one of the many reasons why I fell in love with my best friend. When Charlie called her pretty, Santana just burst in to utter admiration for Charlie, but what Santana needs to know that she is not beautiful, not just by looks. Not just by what she says, but just by being who she is.

"I love you, Char."

"Love you too."

They stare at each other for a another moment, then suddenly they're both bursting with giggles.

I felt like this before, when I would just wish I could fall asleep and stay asleep for millions of years so I don't have to feel anymore pain. I just wish I didn't exist, or to not be aware that I was alive. Just something... something to relieve this pain. Why do I need her so much? I just wish I could just break away and forget. But I can't, she is like a magnet pulling me closer and closer every time I try to make my escape. I was always attracted to her not just by her external beauty, but by something more deep, more great. She dragged me in an indefinable correlation. For a better word, call it love. Like it or not, it is the kind of power people possess when love can make you feel like your fucking floating in the air, or just dragged down in a whirl pool of boundless pain. And I've fallen in between.

I glance down, eyeing my cheesecake. I did not even take a piece from this cake - not even a nibble.

"Hey Bee are you okay?" asks Santana.

"Uh... s-sure... excuse m-me I um... have to go to the bathroom." I flee hastily. I can feel brown orbs burning the back of my head as I run I toward the door.

VxxVxxVxxV

_April 18, 2009_

_I haven't spoken to Santana for a week. This is the longest time I have ever been apart from her. She hasn't even tried to communicate with me this past week. It hurts to ignore your best friend, but to have your best friend not even try to fight for you hurts more. I mean what is the point of trying to ignore her when she herself was already ignoring you? Maybe I do need some time away from her, you know? I should just go find someone who likes me. Someone who actually wants more than a friendship with me. She doesn't realize that these boys and girls won't love her like I do. Never. But I can't for the life of me forget her. She is just so beautiful. Every time she takes a look at me, I 'm falling into a deep pool of hope. Hope that one day she might love me more. Just one day._

_"Breakfast, Brittany!" my mom yells loudly._

_"Okay! I'll be down in a second!" I reply just as loud, so she can hear me._

_I walk down the stairs with less pep in my step than I normally have in the morning. I'm usually a morning person, but today, the thoughts of Santana just made me a sad, sad panda._

_"Is Santana coming over? I haven't seen her in a while."_

_"No Santana is not coming over today." My regular routine for a Sunday morning is: 1. Running. 2. Santana comes over. 3. We watch scary movies a.k.a Scary Movie Sunday. 4. We lay on the bed with idle expressions listening to old bands. 5. And lastly I watch her fall asleep with my arms wrapped around her._

_Now, though, I'm positive that Santana will not be coming over today. Last week, we got into this major fight about her breaking up this vow we made during freshman year. We promised each other that we would save our special night with someone we truly love, and she broke it by fucking sleeping with Matt. She lost her virginity to a douche. Santana Lopez does not deserve someone who just treats her like a piece of meat. She deserves someone who could cherish her body, love her true form, and appreciate her presence. She deserves so much better. Not even I could be good enough for her._

_She doesn't love me the way I do. Who can blame her though? Who would want a freaky girl with a penis when they can have anybody they wanted?_

_"Are you girls having some problems?"_

_"N-..Yes... she just did something that really hurt me. That is why we're not talking to each other," I admit honestly. The thought of us fighting comes back to me. I don't even notice that I'm crying until I see my mother rushing over to comfort me._

_"Hey Boo, it's going to be okay." I just wish that were true. "You and Santana need to talk. You guys have been best friends since first grade."_

_"But Mom, I don't know if this time we could just forgive and forget."_

_"Boo, you never know until you try. Now stop the crying and go call her. And tell her you love her."_

_"H-how d-did you know that?" She smiles at my question._

_"Seriously, you are so obvious. Just by the way you look at her, by the way you hold her, and by the way you smile at her. She knows you better than you do yourself and she still has no clue."_

_"But it is so h-hard to love her when she doesn't even realize that I am right in front of her." I sniffle, wiping away my tears, which causes more to fall freely. "I'm standing right there, just w-waiting for her to hopefully... see me as more than her best friend."_

_"Honey, love is unique. Only those of who have experienced love can tell how love feels. But love represents billions of definitions; each person can describe their own love. And you, sweetie, have to figure it out on your own. Even if it is unique and beautiful, it is sometimes also painful. So you have to use that love to get through it together, as one."_

_"T-thanks mom. I'll go call her," I stated._

_"Good! Now, cheer up! Today is a b-b-beautiful d-d-dayyyy!" She sings cheerfully. I laugh at my mother's words. She sure does now how to make me feel better._

_After breakfast, I run upstairs to my room to call Santana, so we can talk._

_"Hello?" the voice replies._

_"Uh...h-hey San." Why am I so nervous? "I was um... hoping that w-we could... uh go meet up at our spot to you... know talk about things."_

_Exactly eight seconds later, she replies, '' Sure, I'll see you there." And with that the line, goes dead._

_I decide to go take a shower. While I'm in the bathroom, I think about a few things. Like how sometimes people are really selfish. How can people only think about themselves? Does that mean I'm also selfish? Because if I do tell Santana that I love her, I could be risking our friendship. But if I do tell her, the best case scenario is that she loves me back. Could there be a possibility though?_

_I'm sitting here on my bed, just wondering if I should go see the person that I may or may not wanna talk to. Maybe she won't come. Maybe she's scared of me. Is it because I'm a freak? She even said so herself. Tears begin to rush down my face at thought of her saying 'Oh yeah, enough talk about me. What about you? You think someone would love a freak like you?' Oh God does she really think that? And how could she say no one could ever love her? Maybe, if she would just take a notice to me, then she might realize that I am the one for her and she is the one for me._

_My hands are planted on my face to stop the flooding of tears. I eventually stop trying, because my tears are not stopping no matter how hard I try to stop them. I rise up from my position and pat down my clothes to fix my messy attire. Before I go to our spot to meet Santana, I go into the bathroom to check my appearance. I gasp at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My skin is pale, my eyes are bloodshot, and my hair is tied up into a messy bun. I just shrug, because I don't really care anymore to be honest._

_Once I arrive at the spot, I see a familiar white BMW, which belongs to Santana, parked at the end of the deserted street. Basically, this spot is just a lake surrounded by a barrier of trees. It sounds bland, but to me and Santana, it is the best place in the world. A place where we both can just slip away from the outside. Forgetting everything and everybody else. Santana and I discovered the place when we were in cheerleading camp. We were taking our regular early jog, but me and Santana got lost between the trees and luckily we stumbled upon this area. No one knew we were away, so we spent hours just sitting there taking in nature._

_I walk down the trail leading to the lake. There, sitting on the rock next to the lake, is the beautiful girl who I so desperately fell in love with. Taking a deep breath, I start taking small steps toward Santana. Wait what if she came here to tell me we can't be friends? What if she doesn't wanna be with a freak? Wh—_

_"I know you're there Bee,'' she says, not even turning around to check. "I always know where you are," she adds softly._

_I blush, the statement giving me confidence to do what I am really here to do—tell her that I love her. I approach her and she gestures for me to sit next to her. "H-hi," I said. She absolutely gorgeous. She has light makeup applied on her face, with her jeans rolled up to her ankles, and a faded red t-shirt. You'd think she's beautiful now, but you'd have to see her when she has no make up on and she is just being her sweet, goofy self._

_"Hey Bee," she replies sadly. "You are probably mad at me, aren't you?"_

_"Never will I ever be mad at you."_

_"But what I said to you. How could you forget that?" She's right, it does hurt that she thinks that about me, but I'm mad at myself, not her. I'm mad because I am always the one apologizing for something I didn't do, I'm always mad that I get sucked in by her beauty, and most all I am mad that I can't hate her when I should. But I just can't, I love her too much._

_"I can't forget it, but I can forgive." That is the best thing I can do for both us._

_"Thank you...I really hope we can go back to being best friends. And I wanna say sorry for calling you a...uh." She can't even finish her apology without flinching._

_"Hey...I mean its the truth right?" I pull out of our gaze and look down, focusing my attention on my nails._

_It hurts to know that you best friend doesn't accept you for who you are. My mom told me when I was young that girls didn't have what I have. But she said that is what made me stand out, it made me unique. She told me she still loves me even with or without. She told me not everyone was going to accept me. I just didn't think Santana would do that to me._

_Suddenly I fell soft hands cupping my cheeks bringing my head up. "Bee, of course its not true. You're beautiful Bee. You're sweet, loving, beautiful, and trustworthy. And I am so sorry for what I said to you, because not a word of it was true."_

_I whimper, and I can feel warmness on my cheeks from the tears falling freely. She reaches out and hugs me tight. I can't help but cry harder into her shoulder. What she said was so sweet. We stayed there for about an hour just crying together. Today is the day where we could finally forgive and forget. Maybe someday I can tell her, but right now it is just us. As two best friends who need each other._

VxxVxxVxxV

I lean my hands against the porcelain sink. "You can do this. Just suck it up." I mutter under my breath. The door opens and here enters Santana, coming to my rescue. I sigh loudly through my nose getting ready to leave. But she sticks out her arm to hold me back. "Cut the bullshit, Bee. I just want the truth. Don't worry about how much it will hurt me. I would much rather not to be constantly lied to. Me finding out the truth in the long run will just make matters worst," she states._ Damn she's serious._ Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arches up and her arms fold over her chest to indicate she is not playing around with me.

Ugh, I'm so frustrated with her right now. I'm mad because she invited me to this dinner with her "fiancée", but she ignores me the whole time. What was the whole point of inviting me anyways if, she and Charlie were going to talk all lovey-dovey with each other? Can she seriously not know why I left the fucking table? "Why don't you figure it out." I don't mean for it to be loud but my emotions were just charging right now.

"You know what! I'm tired of you! Why are you being such a bad friend? I invited you to hang out with me and Charlie to have fun. What did I do?" she demands, just as loud. Did she really just say that to me? After all that shit I've been through because of her, and she called me the bad friend? I am trying so hard not to hurt her feelings, to just give her happiness, and risking mine in the process. Because no matter what shit she has put me through, she still deserves someone better than me.

"Fine, if you really feel that way then maybe we need some time apart." I say aloud without even thinking about the words that were coming out of my mouth. I didn't mean it. I need her. For a single moment can the universe not try to crush me and can my heart not be in pain? Just once, I would have all of my fears wash away. I would kiss her and tell her I love her and ask her not to leave me.

"Wait San-"

"You're right, we do need a break from each other." She answers inn retaliation. Her face stays stern, but I can see in her eyes that she is regretting what she's saying. I feel myself moving towards her to stop her from leaving. I grab her wrist once she's already halfway out the door. She stops turns her head around, and I can see visible tears rushing down her face. She gives me a moment to finally say what I have to say, but again nothing comes out. So I'm just standing there with my mouth agape like an idiot with no words coming out. She scoffs bitterly shaking her head like she knew what was going to happen. And with that, she leaves the room. Why am I so stupid? I had a clear chance to stop her right then and there. Without interruptions. Without Charlie. It was just me and her. And I messed it up again.

The most painful thing about leaving is when the person you love might never come back you. And maybe we should take a break. She causes me so much pain but at the same time she makes me happy. She is the only one who understands me and what I go through. I just can't look at her and Charlie together without pain resurfacing a hundred times harder than before. How can someone deal with seeing the person they love loving someone else rather than them? I am exhausted of wanting and never having. Loving and always hurting. But it isn't her fault. She doesn't even now how I feel. Me not telling her was supposed to avoid pain, and now it is the only thing causing it.

_God I messed up didn't I?_ I whimper. My knees get weaker, and I slowly slip down the wall behind me, sobbing into my hands. About 10 minutes pass until I finally stop bawling. I'm surprised no one came into the bathroom. I grab my purse from off the sink to get my phone. I sniffle while dragging my finger all the way to the M's.

_"Hey, Boo!"_the voice answers with excitement. God how much I miss that sweet, passionate voice.

"Mom," I sniffle. "It's happening ag-." I can't even finish my sentence without a sob trying to come up my throat.

_"What's happening again."_ Her not knowing why, makes me sob even harder because it reminds me of Santana not knowing why. _"Brittany Susan Pierce, what in the world is happening again?"_ She tries to sound firm, but the worry and sadness from hearing Brittany crying begins to show.

"Santana and I are taken a break," I say trying my best not to cry, "from each other again." No matter how hard I try not to cry, my sobbing just manages to come through.

_"Bee, I'm going to tell you something, okay? You just have to listen without an interruptions, no if, ands, or buts." I instinctively nod even though she couldn't see me. I know better not to interrupt my mother when she is trying to tell me something very important. The Pierces may be nice, but if you get on their bad side than you might as well call yourself dead._

_"Sweetie, everybody has those moments where they don't want to do anything. You feel numb. Your chest is heavy. You frown most often. And you feel dead. But I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. If Santana is your true love, you have to fight for her. Don't just stand there on the sidelines waiting for her to finally come to your senses because there might come a time where you are too late. So what I am trying to say is that you have to fight for her. Don't let that Cher... Is it Cheyenne? Mmmh doesn't matter anyways what her name is, because my baby girl is going to get her happy ending. Because you deserve it."_

I let out a watery laugh responding to her little speech. "Her name is Charlie, Mom."

_"I don't care what Cherry's name is. All I want for you two girls is to be together. I love Santana to infinity and beyond, but if she doesn't realize what she is missing out on then, honey, you have to move on. I mean you have been loving her since you came home from the first day of school yelling 'I'm in love mommy!', and she still hasn't noticed it. Also Boo, I love you so much for trying to prevent Santana pain, but you can't make put everyone else's feelings before your own. If she doesn't know you're fighting for her, then I want you stop, okay? I want you to stop and fight for yourself. You can only break your heart so many times until one day you, yourself will break also._

I understand completely what my mother was trying to say to me. And still, after everything I have been through, I would still break my own heart millions of times just so Santana would never go through the pain of one. But my mind is telling me to finally let go of her. To finally accept that she will never be mine. To find someone else who can love me just as much as I love them. But I just wish my heart thought the same. I'm just so tired of waiting for her and at the same time I will still fight every single day, every single hour, every single minute, and every single second, because to me, Santana Lopez is so worth it.

"I understand what you are saying; that I should probably move on, but ma I don't now how to forget her.

_''You can't honey, but you can move on. Just try talking to her, then maybe she can feel the same way about you as you do her.I have to go Boo, your crazy father wants me to make him soup."_"I giggle once more. My dad sure loves his soup.

"Ok bye, love you and tell dad I love him too," I tell her. I haven't seen them since I left Ohio to live in New York with Santana.

_"Love you too!"_ I miss them so much. _"Me too!"_ the voice faint in the background calls. I instantly know it's my dad. Just by his deep, sweet voice. Maybe I'll visit them for New Year's.

VxxVxxVxxV

Once I am out of the bathroom, I go to the table that we were seated in. I wanna see if Santana and Charlie left yet, so I can talk to Santana. While I am walking towards our table, the waitress that served my dinner comes walking up to me.

"Oh there you are. Um, if your looking for your friends they went outside like five minutes ago. Oh, and they paid for the paycheck already."

"Ok thanks. I'm just going then." I wonder why they haven't left yet. Actually, I am happy that Santana didn't so I could talk to her. I just wanna talk about us. I mean she just apologized to me at the apartment, but I guess our talk didn't fix any of our unresolved feelings. I push open the restaurant's double doors. I spot Charlie's car, with her job she owns a white Range Rover, parked in the right corner of the parking lot.

I go in the middle of the parking lot to look around. I move my head from the left side and right side to see if I can spot them. I see no Santana and Charlie, so I walk to the back to the doors to see if they had gone back inside. When suddenly I hear a faint moan. I pause my steps, turn around and I hear another moan. My curiosity grows stronger, therefore I try to follow where the noise is coming from.

Again I hear a soft moan, but this time the voice sounds so familiar. _Can it be?_ I keep following the noise until it brings me to the alley in between the restaurant and the bar next to it. I stop, squint my eyes, and finally I found the person I was looking for in compromising position—Santana pressed up against the wall, neck exposed, with Charlie sucking vigorously on her caramel skin, Santana hands put over her own head by Charlie.

I close my eyes to stop the rushing of warm tears falling from my face. _Damn universe! All I wanted to do was just tell her I was sorry._ I turn around and run off in the opposite direction from them. I keep running until my knees get weaker and I eventually sink to the concrete ground at the end of the street. When I finally want to stop the pain for both of us, fate evidently hates me and doubles the pain for only me.

I'm tired. I'm frustrated. I'm in pain. And I just want to ignore everything existing in the world—so the only thing to do it is forget.

I take out my phone and finally I see the person's name I am looking for. I bring my finger over to green call button and wait. The phone rings two times, and eventually they pick up.

"I need a drink."

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER ALERT: Brittany meets someone! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews? ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note**

**Hi! Thank you guys so much for all the great support. :) Who watched the 100th episode? I mean that KISS! BRITTANA IS AWESOME AS ALWAYS! **

**I know I've been late on this update. I just had exams so I just spent my extra time studying. But I'm back. This chapter has 2 parts that is why this one is short. I just wanted to get something out there.**

** Also as you guys already know, another shoutout to my beta! (BrittzandTana) **

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Four]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 4.8K+**

**Rating- M**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee . This is an alternative universe. Also a profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>Tonight I just want to forget. Forget about Santana. Forget about Charlie. I want to feel numbness caused by a heavy alcoholic beverage. And lucky me; the one person that can help me achieve this has just walked through the door.<p>

"Well, well... I don't know if you mind me asking, but I am going to do it anyway. Why is the one and only Ms. Brittany Pierce calling me at..." He looks down at his wrist to check the time, "10:00 to meet you at this club?"

I turn in my stool that I am now occupying at the bar. "Ok I can see why you have that question. So there is actually two things I need to tell you." He walks toward the stool next to me and sits. "One, I just need to forget about stuff and before you ask what I think you are about to ask, no, I am not telling you specifically why. And two, no leaving me to go have sexual intercourse with another woman."

"Fine, I will not leave you to get my freak on, even if I see desperate women. But if a hot cougar comes by, get ready to say adios amigo." He suddenly stops talking and begins to drift into a dream-filled state. I have a good feeling that he's thinking about those cougars.

I scoff at his lack of focus for something that is impossible in and out of his dreams. "Hey, enough with your god awful fantasy and let's get our drinks so we can go dance."  
>He shakes out of his state and smirks at me. "You are just mad because people want the mighty Puckasaurus over than you."<p>

"Ha keep on dreaming Puck, just keep on dreaming."

We keep laughing until we're literally breathless. Eventually we go and order our drinks from the legendary bartender. I heard that this so-called legendary bartender makes the best drinks in New York City.

"Hey Blondie, what drink do you want?" The bartender asks. He leans against his elbows with his towel wrapped around his hands.

I actually don't know any heavy alcoholic drinks by their name, because Santana always ordered my drinks at the bar.

"We need 10 shots of tequila and one mind eraser." Puck cut in, obviously seeing my clueless state.

"Coming right up!" The bartender turns around nodding his head, to the beat of the cacophonous music.

A couple minutes later passes and the bartender finally finishes our drinks. But a minute before, Puck stated that he was going to go to the bathroom, which I don't believe. He is clearly over on the other side of the bar grinding on a drunk brunette.

"So who you trying to forget?" the bartender asks when he sees me downing the tequila shots. Damn, this shit burns.

Might as well tell him, because you're probably never going to see this man ever again. Though you don't know his name you feel like he could be trusted with your biggest secret that you have.

"Before I answer, may I ask what your name is?"

"Oh yeah, name's Xander."

"Alrighty then Xander, well let's get straight to the point here. I am hopelessly in love with my best friend." His face contorts into an expression that is full with empathy. Like he understands how it feels. "And that's not it. Clearly, so-called faith evidently hates me and makes my best friend marry another woman. And yes I am a lesbian."

"Wow what a fucked up life you have. And to be honest with you our lives are similar." Xander sincerely says.

I sigh through my nose in an exaggerated time before answering back. "Yup it's pretty bad, but I really want to just forget about all of this fucked up shit that's going on in my life right now. So with that being said, will you please enlighten me about your life?"

"Well since you kind of told me yours, I will be the opposite of an asshole tonight and just tell you mine." I smile. He is quite charming for an asshole. Before he starts talking, I look around in my seat to check on Puck. And finally my eyes find sets in corner of the club and there he is sitting in the booth with a girl on his lap.

"So once upon a time there was Xander Griffin, who fell in love with his girlfriend's best friend. Yup, by the look on your face you're in utter shock. But unfortunately it is true; I have a roommate that still lives with me. Well she had a friend that she always talked about. So one night I met this one friend. And as time goes on we started dating each other, oh and by the way her name is Jenny. My roommate Persephone and I began to get closer over time while I was with Jenny. Blah blah, things go one and I finally realize that I was in love with Persephone who is obviously Jenny's best friend. I didn't want to lead Jenny on anymore so I broke things off with her. Guess what happened next?"

"What?" I am honestly completely intrigued by his story.

"After the break up, I ran to my apartment and I was totally ready to admit that I was in love with her and not Jenny. Unfortunately, Persephone came to running up to me before I could get through the front door and yells her about her boyfriend and how they're getting married. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. And that concludes my story. She still lives with me, she now has a fiancé, and I am still a heart-broken fool. And their getting fucking married in two more days," he finishes. His eye starts to water and his face turns sad.

"Wow that's harsh, are you going to the wedding?"

"Tell me about it. And surprisingly yes I am going."

I just feel a sudden urge to hug him with all my might. He's right; we do have the same sad story. We both love someone who is close to us, we both don't want to risk our friendship with our love confessions, and we both have broken hearts. And suddenly just for tonight I couldn't care less about our one-sided lovers.

"Enough with the boo hoo. I mean we are both hot and single in fucking New York City! This is the city of dreams for god's sake. For tonight, let's make a pact. Just for tonight, alright?" I suggest. He looks interested in what I have to say and also quite confused at my sudden outburst. "The pact is that for tonight we forget about everything that makes us sad. We just have a night to remember. A night where we can just be free and don't have to worry about Persephone or Santana or anybody else. Ok?"

He smiles at me and says, "You know what? You're right. You are fucking right. After I finish this shift, which ends in 30 minutes, we will have one of those 'oh my god what happened last night' moments. And you Brittany are one awesome person."

"Thanks! Now in thirty minutes, we meet up here, ok?" I ask.

"Yep we will meet up here in this area, deal."

"Deal."

VxxVxxVxxV

When I leave the bar after making the decision to meet up with Xander later on. I feel like dancing. A good song comes on and I start walking towards the dance floor. I begin move my hips to match the fast-paced beat. My hands grab my hair to add a little sex into my dance. I keep on moving to the song until I feel hands on my waist behind me. I turn my neck and surprisingly see a girl grinding on my back side. Usually, creepy dudes show up when I dance.

She and I keep dancing sexually on each other until two songs pass by, and we are both completely out of breath. She then grabs my arm and leads me to a booth that ironically is the one that Puck is now occupying.

"Hey Brittany!" Puck pulls away and yells in greeting. It is obvious that he has drunk a lot.

"Hey dude who leaves a girl hanging."

"Not my fault, these girls want on my awesomeness." Referring to the two girls that are sitting beside him giggling their asses off. Well they're happy drunks.

"Who's this?" Puck gestures his pointed finger at the girl who I'm dancing with. I don't really know her name, but she is a good-looking girl. She has warm green eyes, tan skin, but lighter than caramel colored, and hair that is in between a dark and light color.

"Uh actually we didn't exchange names with each other quite yet." I state while turning my attention towards the mysterious green-eyed girl.

"Oh sorry...my name is Johanna. I'll assume from your friend over here that your name is Brittany," she answers. Her accent is really sexy to me. I think she's from England.

"Yeah it is."

"Good, so where you from?" Johanna fiddles with her hands in a nervous way. It's cute how red her cheeks get when she gets nervous.

"Ohio. You?" It's small talk, but it takes my mind off of certain situations. And I want to make time pass by ,so that it won't be long before Xander is finished with his current shift.

"I moved here from England actually." I really feel intrigued by this girl. Like I want to know more about her for some reason.

"That's cool. You're from a cool country and I am from a boring ass town called Lima. I mean who names a town Lima." She laughs heartily at the statement. I laugh along with her loud guffaws. I glance at Puck who is making out with those two girls that were then beside him and now on top of him coincidentally.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," She stops in the middle of her sentence and is now focused at someone who I assume is behind me. I turn around in the booth and see a guy that I am guessing that's her friend. He sees her looking at him, so he approaches the booth.

"Hey I was just looking for you," he says to Johanna. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He voice wavers when he sees the place Puck is in.

"Yeah I guess... this is Brittany. Brittany this is Ryder and Ryder this is Puck." Ryder looks at both of us through judging eyes. I guess he's inspecting us to see if we are good enough to hang out with Johanna.

"Hi," I say, sticking out my hand for him to greet me. He hesitates for a second but eventually gives in and shakes my hand.

"Hi Brittany, so I see you found Johanna."

"Yeah she and I were just dancing a couple of minutes ago."

"Yup I saw. It was surprising to see Johanna grind on a girl like that." Johanna cheeks start to turn red. I guess she's never dancing that much with strangers then.

"She just attracted me, okay?" Johanna defends.

"Hey, just saying," Ryder retaliated with his hands thrown up in exaggeration. "Well I'm just going to leave you guys to chat because I saw a cute ass guy walking over there."

Whoa my gaydar is way off. I thought he liked girls. Mmh guess I was wrong then. After Ryder stated that he would leave, I could tell the guy he was talking about must have been attractive, because he ran across the dance floor at ultimate speed.

When Ryder leaves, Puck decides that he's going to go dance with the two girls he met, leaving me and Johanna alone.

"So," I start awkwardly.

"So," Johanna says along with me.

"Uh so... tell me about yourself," I suggest, hoping to break the literal sheet of ice. I don't really know why it feels so awkward now. Maybe because Ryder teased her or maybe because Puck left.

"Well there isn't that much, but okay. I was born in England, as you know. My accent is kind of British with a hint of American in it. My parents and came to America when I was six years-old. I'm here for my scholarship to NYU," she tells me. "Enough about me, though. How about you?" she finishes.

"Um... I moved here from Ohio, as you already know. I go to school at Juilliard and so does my best friend." My voice instantly wavers to a sad tone at the thought of Santana. I cough, my fist covering my mouth, to help regain my voice. "And I major in dance."

"It's cool that you go to Juilliard. I actually major in art at NYU," she adds. I never would have guessed that she was an artist. She starts to nod her to the beat of the current song that is bursting through the speakers.

"Hey, wanna go dance?" she asks. I listen to the beat to see if it's a good song. Dubstep isn't really my kind of music, but hey, this is a night where I want to forget everything else.

"Sur—" I don't even finish my reply before she's grabbing my arm and dragging me onto the dance floor. Once we both arrive at a good spot, we start dancing against each other.

I roll my front side into hers. I move my hands to wrap loosely around her neck. She also moves her arms to wrap around my waist. We keep dancing and dancing, just moving in our own little world. It feels so good to finally dance with a pretty girl without feeling so damn guilty. Maybe it's the alcohol. Maybe it's me moving on. I don't know what it is, but it feels so damn good.

_A little bit of misfit dancing_  
><em>A little bit of jojo dancing<em>  
><em>A little bit of thoughts of mine coming out<em>  
><em>The mind of this midnight rambler.<em>

My hips and hers start to match with each other. Making a perfect, steady rhythm. My hips grind in and then out with hers so we wouldn't get unbalanced.

_I can't wait till these tunes of mine get me out of this local jam_  
><em>Get up on that big stage now<em>  
><em>Show the world just who the heck I am.<em>

Our faces lean in, with her grabbing my hair. Heavy breaths mingle with each other. All I can hear is the thumping of the bass.

_Taking back the way we are_  
><em>'Cause that's just the way we are<em>  
><em>I'm crashing through the dark, we're alright<em>  
><em>We all got the spark, we all got the spark tonight.<em>

And finally I feel the courage, that can probably only be caused by tonight, to just kiss her. My lips brush against hers and she responds with the same action. I feel buzzing going through my body from the alcohol. We're just kissing in the middle of a popular New York club. I don't really feel any deeper feelings for this girl, but as I said already and probably 100 times, it's just for tonight.

VxxVxxVxxV

Have you ever felt infinite? Like you could do anything in the world? With this alcohol just taking over my body, flowing through my veins, I feel boundless. My guilty pleasure is having myself feeling completely numb. Right now, I officially love this night. This is the night where I can finally feel good. I love Santana and everything, but I just need a break. A break from all the pain, sadness, and even happiness. Don't get me wrong, I would sacrifice everything for Santana. But tonight is about me, when I can just worry about myself.

I leave Johanna after she and I kiss, because I have to meet up with Xander like I promised. I make my way towards the bar looking for him. Before though I go to see if Puck is sober enough to leave him by himself. I move my head around to see if I could catch a glance at Puck. And after a few turns of my head, I finally find him dancing with some girls. I cannot lie for an asshole like him, he does have game. Well, I guess he seems perfectly fine, judging by the large grin on his face.

"Hey over here Brittany!" Xander calls over from the bar.

"Hey, you done?" I ask referring to his shift. Hopefully he is, so he and I can follow up on the pact we made an hour ago.

"Yep, I just need to wipe a few counters. Then we both are going to get drinks served by some bartender other than me."

He starts wiping the blue neon countertop of the bar with what it seems like just a white towel. "I've been thinking about some things." My eyebrows arch upward in curiosity. While he's been in a "deep thought", I was making out with a random girl. I feel pretty good surprisingly, but in the back of my intoxicated mind I kinda feel guilty. Like I wasn't supposed to share myself with anyone other than Santana.

I know I shouldn't feel this way, because Santana doesn't even love me. The questions that people might ask if they knew about my affection towards Santana would probably be—Why go through so much pain for someone who is a loss cause? Why love someone who is hopelessly in love with another? Or, why would you risk everything for someone?—and even if all those questions were thrown at me, I would have the same answer for each and every one of them. It's because I love her. It's that simple.

"You know how we are soooo in love with our best friends that we can't even enjoy this epic club?" I nod sadly at the truth. "Well I was thinking that we should do legen—wait for it—dary things tonight. Kind of like a list of things that would be fucking cool."

"First, did you just quote How I Met Your Mother? And second, you mean like a bucket list?"

"The awesome show deserves to be quoted by an awesome dude. And yes, kind of like a bucket list, but we have to finish it tonight. And before we continue making our epic plans, I saw you kissing a hot girl on the dance floor!"

I blush, bringing my head down focusing on my hands on my lap. "Aww look at you!" Xander teases.

"Stop it." I laugh, slapping my hand playfully on his shoulder while he's leaning against the countertop.

After a few more wipes to the countertop, Xander jumps into a seat next to me and grab a bar napkin, which before was currently occupying the seat of my drink and a pen. Then he moves the napkin between us so we both could have a good view on the napkin which I guess is going to be where we write or bucket list on.

"Mmm what should we even put down?" I ask. All night I've been rambling on and on about tonight being a night where I can be carefree. I can just be me. So tonight, Xander and I will finish this bucket list. I know I just met him, but just by how our stories are similar and how we've been through the same things makes me and him understand each other in a unique way that other people probably wouldn't.

"I don't really know. But this list has to be full of things that we alone couldn't possibly think of actually doing."

Thirty minutes pass and we have officially completed this who-gives-a-fuck list. And yes Xander did make the name after a minute in of us writing the list. He said he was tired of calling it the bucket list because he wanted to be unique about it. The list consists of ten crazy, carefree things for us to do. Since Persephone's wedding is two more days. We have approximately 18 hours to complete this list.

"You ready?" Xander asks me, with his voice full of excitement.

"Yep."

"Woo hoo! Then let's go!" Xander runs out of the doors with me following behind him.

* * *

><p>2 hours later...<p>

God I'm so nervous. My hands smooth over my thighs. My legs are just shaking with anticipation. My heart is beating way too fast. I can't believe we are about to do this. After we got the supplies we needed to complete the list, we were already starting with the first possible thing we could think of doing. I cannot believe this is happening. I mean one minute I was at a bar just trying to forget about Santana and now I have only 16 more hours to complete this list.

"Are you ready?" Xander asks while walking down the streets of New York with me alongside of him.

"Yeah...I guess," I nervously answer. I think I am ready. I mean like we both said—it's a night to do the craziest things ever that you would never dream of doing if it were by yourself. Maybe it's because of my determination to just forget about Santana. Or maybe because this is me just having fun. Not having to worry about hurting anyone in the end. So yeah, I am going to do all this crazy shit tonight, and technically tomorrow too.

"Come on Brittany, get excited! Get pumped. This is a night where we can do the craziest of the craziest things ever. As Drake would say...YOLO!" Xander yells. He's either really pumped up to do this things, or he's just trying to avoid the fact that his soul mate is getting married tomorrow night.

"So are we really doing this?"

"Yup my friend. And there is no way out of it." Xander replies. We reach the destination of this theater, and Xander opens the door for me, gesturing me to go in first. Well here goes nothing than. Good thing this city never sleeps because this audition wouldn't be happening at 1:00 in the morning. Xander says it is a recurring tradition for this theater.

Right now we both can cross of the number one on this list. Because we are finally about to audition for a small musical. We don't really take it very seriously, because I mean there's no chance that we could actually get a part in the musical. Because first, we're both kind of tipsy and second, Xander and I can't really sing. But it is on the list, so let's get started.

"Next!" The bald man sitting in the front theater seats yell. I guess he's the man directing the auditions then. It is so intimidating to walk up the steps doing whatever the hell I could possibly think of, since I just found out that I'm doing this. I didn't really have time to think of a routine.

"Uh hi...my name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am here to... uh dance?" I'm not sure quite sure if this musical involves dancing or not. The man nods waiting for me to show a routine. I guess I'll do improv then.

Before I start dancing, I realize there isn't any music to improv to. It's kind of hard to make up a dance without a beat. I shrug carelessly, because I'll just have to deal with it. Then I notice that Xander has also realized that I don't have any music to dance too. He took it upon himself and decides to do the one thing I would have never thought of. The bald man's face starts to turn impatient waiting for me to dance. I start to get more nervous than ever before. Then I hear a sudden beat. A beat caused by only Xander himself. He starts to clap his hands and stomp his feet in a smooth beat that he made sure that it's possible for me to dance to. I smile at his actions to help me. Feeling the beat and a quite a buzz of the alcohol consuming me, I start to make a dance using Xander's beat. The bald man seemed quite impressed by Xander's homemade beat.

I don't even care that it's an intense audition anymore. I just started dancing freely to the beat made by clapping and stomping. I can't really pinpoint on how dancing makes me feel. Like I'm cutting all the strings tying me down to the earth. And just for a long moment, I can fly.

I finish the dance with a landing pirouette. The applause begins to start. "Woo yeah Brittany!" Xander yells. The bald man turns around, judging Xander on his unprofessional outburst.

"When I first saw you I thought you were just an amateur. But the moment you did you first move I knew that you have talent," the man compliments. The grin on my face is stretching from ear to ear. Just to hear that someone loves my dancing makes me feel so accomplished, like all the hard work has paid off.

"Alright you're definitely going to see me again," the man says. I walk off stage towards Xander. Once I reach him we grab hands and jump around excitedly. "Yay! Is it your turn or are we just going to cross this off of the list?"

"Girl you are not going to have all the fun. Of course I'm going to do it," he states firmly. "We're in this together."

"Okay, so what are you going to do? Sing or dance?" I ask. I don't really know what he's going to do. I mean, he's never said anything about himself having a passion to sing or to dance.

He walks towards the stairs on the front of the stage where I just previously walked up and down on. He walks to the microphone in the middle of the stage, grips the microphone handle and then the music starts playing. Where the hell did that microphone come from?

_All that's known_  
><em>In history, in science<em>  
><em>Overthrown<em>  
><em>At school, at home, by blind men<em>

_You doubt them_  
><em>And soon they bark and hound you<em>  
><em>Till everything you say is just<em>  
><em>Another bad about you<em>

Xander belts out. The soft tone of the music goes so well with his rough, but smooth tone. I am really shocked. We had just made this list two hours before and here he is, prepared and ready to take on anything. While I'm standing with nerve-wracking thoughts flowing through my mind.

_All they say_  
><em>Is 'Trust in what is written'<em>  
><em>Wars are made<em>  
><em>And somehow that is wisdom<em>

_You watch me_  
><em>Just watch me<em>  
><em>I'm calling<em>  
><em>I'm calling<em>  
><em>And one day all will know<em>

And it's only the _beginning._

* * *

><p><strong>I am truly sorry for the wait. Honestly those reviews do keep me motivated. So keep it up guys!<strong>

**~V**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I still can't get over the fact that Glee has finally rekindled the Brittana ship. My heart was literally beating super fast when they had kissed on the 100th episode of Glee. And they are going to Hawaii and New York together! Well anyway let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Five]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 7.8k+**

**Rating- M**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee . This is an alternative universe. Also a profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>You would think sitting on a car at 1:00 in the morning eating a fucking fast food meal is weird, but hey, it is on the list. You gotta do what you gotta do. Well, after we crossed off number one off our list, which was auditioning for a musical, Xander and I decided to might as well do number four because one, we were both starving, and two, I like number four. So we went to the McDonald's down in Times Square—which by the way took some time because New York, which surprisingly is actually super busy at 1:00 am, had lots of traffic. I mean, what do you expect from a city that never sleeps?<p>

"Hey Brittany, do you think we're going to get in trouble for this?" the deep voice full of excitement, but a bit of concern, belonging to Xander asks. Number four on our list is kinda crazy per se. The great number four, by the way is also my favorite number, is to eat a meal on the top of a stranger's car. Now, I kind of get why Xander is worried about this one. Because we are sitting on the top of this random Camry, which is parked on the curb of McDonald's. My guess is that if I don't see any corny tourist trinkets sitting in this car, than there is 99 percent chance that this car belongs to a born New Yorker.

"You see Xander, we're both are pretty tipsy so I just say if a person does try to kill us because we are currently sitting on top of this car eating fucking processed goodness, then I say who gives a shit. Am I right?"

Xander shrugs his shoulders and says, "I guess so. I just really hope that that angry, fuming, middle-aged man who is holding a purse with makeup on does not own this car. Because, I just literally kind of peed a little in my pants." He says pointing at the drag queen who, by the way, does not look good in red.

"Run!" I yell, when the drag queen starts running in his 6-inch heels start running towards the car, we both hurriedly scramble of the roof of the car and start running the opposite way from the scary owner. _I have to admit, him running in heels is quite impressive for a man,_ I thought.

Xander and I start sprinting on the sidewalk, swerving gracefully through the flock of people. Unfortunately for Xander with his clumsiness he does not successfully run as fast down the sidewalk as me.

I look over my shoulder and see him bumping into people and muttering a quick sorry and an excuse me to people who are in his way. We continue fleeing down the sidewalk until we both have to stop and catch our breath. Luckily, the scary man is no longer chasing us. We are both hunched over our, our hands on our knees, taking deep breaths to try to regain our energy back. "God did you see that man? Damn he was fucking scary!" Xander laughs out in relief. I'm guessing he's just either excited about today or he's just relieved that we managed to escape the wrath of the man. I laugh along with him in relief that we actually ate a meal on a stranger's car. Man that was really scary, but surprisingly fun at the same time.

I keep laughing until I catch the sight of something that reminds me of a particular someone. My laughing stops abruptly at the sight of an alley, which today can be found on every street of New York, but this dark alley just slaps me in the face. Because it hurts, it fucking hurts to know that no matter what I do I can't escape from Santana. The memory of Santana pressed against the wall with Charlie sucking the freaking flesh of her neck comes flowing through my mind.

"Hey, you okay? You kind of spaced out on me here." Xander breaks me out of my current vision. He walks towards me and outs his hand on my shoulder and asks another question. "Is it about that girl Santana?" I nod my head weakly at his guess. "Mind if I say something?"

I shrug my shoulders because I just want him to get what he wanted to say out. I just want him to help me forget. Just forget about everything.

"Brittany, we both know how it feels to feel pain. To feel like why were we going through all this shit and not get anything out of it. To get the burning, hurtful sensation flowing throughout our body because the person we love kisses, hugs, holds hands, or..." Xander stops his talking for a half a second as if is the hardest thing to say. "Fuck it I'll just say it... has sex with someone else rather that you. It does fucking hurt so much that it feels like we want to die. And we can't do anything because we aren't brave and we don't have enough selfishness to tell them we love them because we want them to be happy. And even though it hurts, we have to do it because it makes them happy and we will sacrifice everything just for them."

I sniffle at his words, because he's right. I would do anything possible to make her happy. And that is what love does to you. It makes you feel good, do dumb shit, hurt as hell, and once again do dumb shit. Even though I may not get anything out of it, but she will. She will get everything good; and surprisingly I don't care just as long as she's happy.

"Love makes you do crazy shit, Brittany," he adds. "Now wipe away those fucking tears and let's get going." He puts his arm around my waist and drags me down street to call a taxi, so that we can begin our next escapade.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Where are you guys heading?" The taxi driver asks.

"To infinity and beyond, bitches!" I yell at the driver. Probably because I am now drunk now since before we came in the cab, Xander and I took ourselves to one of those helpful liquor stores on the corners of every street. And because of that I am now just a bit drunk.

"Seriously kids, I don't have time for your foolishness. I have a job to do." the taxi driver shoots back in an angry and annoyed voice.

"No, I don't time for you either!" I slur as I am leaning forward in my seat, but it comes out loud as the driver's voice.

"Brittany calm down," Xander says, while I feel his warm hand touch my shoulder to push me back from the driver's seat.

"No! This man thinks he can just talk to me and you like that!" I yell back in defense.

"You know what? Get out! Both of you!" the driver shouts, stopping the taxi abruptly at the side of the street. The driver shouts one more time," Out!" Xander ushers me out the cab and once we both are on the sidewalk, he slams the cab door loudly causing the people around us to flinch.

The taxi drives off leaving a screeching sound as it goes. We stand there awkwardly for about ten seconds until Xander speaks up to break the silence. "Well at least we can cross off annoying the shit out of a taxi driver."

"Uh wasn't that like number...two or three?" I ask assuming he knows, because Xander has the bar napkin in his back pocket. He puts in index finger up to signal for me to hold on. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a crumbled napkin which we wrote the list on.

"Um...let me see...yep it is number two actually." He reads aloud tracing his finger over the crumbled napkin, checking if he was right. "Now we have three down and six more to go. Let's get our asses to the next one then!" I yell grabbing his hand and skipping down the sidewalk where I honestly have no idea which street we were on. But I feel like it would just take us both to the next mission like the others did.

We keep skipping down the street avoiding people's shoulders like we did when we were running away from that man who was chasing us. "God, Brittany do you have to go so fast? I thought you were drunk off your ass." Xander projects his voice loudly since we were about twenty feet farther from each other.

"Haha!" I chuckle loudly mocking his slowing movement in the attempt to catch up to me. "Try to catch me slow poke!" I tease, sticking my tongue out at him while trying to run away.

"Brittany, come back here." I start running even faster before, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. As I continue sprinting I look behind my shoulder to check where Xander is at. I hear him mutter, "Damn it, why is she so fucking fast?" I chuckle once more and began to slow my pace in pity for him. He sighs in relief and jogs up to me slowly, while I stand there smirking at him with my hands cross over my chest. "Yeah, yeah I give you props Brittany. You are finally having fun. I'm happy for you," he says in a happy tone, but he's quite sarcastic in a way that makes my smirk falls from my face as he sits on the curb with his hands holding his chin resting his elbows on his lap.

I walk to the curb where he's sitting. I pat my hands on my thighs to flatten my dress to sit beside him. "You okay? I'm sorry if I kinda took it too far." I apologize.

"No, no it's not that. It's just..." He looks ahead towards the streets, glancing at the taxis and cars passing by. It takes a few seconds, but I finally realize what he's thinking about.

"Is it Persephone?" I ask cautiously. He turns to me and I see unshed tears in his eyes. One, little tear drops down his cheek and causes him to turn away and wipes his hand across his face. Worry starts to seep through me and all of a sudden I feel sober. I reach over to him with open arms and take him into my arms hugging him while he is sobbing into my shoulder.

After a few minutes of his uncontrollable sobbing on my shoulder, he suddenly stops and pulls away looking embarrassed. "Hey, I guess we're both having one of those nights, aren't we?" I finally ask. He chuckles and lets a watery smile show upon his face.

"You are an amazing girl. You know that, right Brittany?"

"Well duh," I reply playfully, and get countered back with a playful slap to my arm.

"God isn't this crazy?" ,he asks while looking my direction and then turning his head to me.

"What's crazy, Xander?" He turns toward the street ahead of us again and sighs through his mouth in an exasperated way.

"You know how I said when I had told you that even though we love a girl like Santana or Persephone, we never get anything out of it?" he asks, and I nod, remembering our little talk a while ago. "Well, then if we never get anything out of it, then what is the fucking point?" He slaps his rough, pale hands against his thighs showing his utter frustration towards the world. "I mean, why do we have to be the ones who get hurt?" I open my mouth to reply back, but I don't even get a chance because he is already ranting again. "I know we are the ones who fell in love with them, but why the hell does it have to hurt so much?" His tears start forming in his eyes again but not one falls.

As he whimpers, I hug him as tightly as I did before. And I turn my head over to his ear and begin whispering, "Xander that's love. It may hurt but a lot of times it's worth it."

He pulls away from the hug to answer me clearly. "But what is if it's too late?" I stare at him for exactly eight seconds before replying, because I was still thinking of how to possibly answer him correctly. I mean how am I supposed to give him advice if I don't even listen to my own? "I don't know," I answer simply. "I didn't even tell Santana I love her because I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have. But it's not just that. I'm scared that maybe she'll reject me because she doesn't love me back." He nods in understanding. He knows exactly how I feel. It's ironic actually. The world brings two people together who has the same shitty problems. Maybe we were supposed to figure this out together.

"Maybe we both will figure it out soon," I say softly lifting myself of the ground. Once I'm standing, I stick out my hand for him to take it. He lets out a small smile at the gesture and then grabs my hand. Now we are both on our feet glancing a little at the cars once again who are passing by. "Like we agreed on last night, let's just forget about all of our problems and just have fun for once. Agree?" I ask, putting out my hand for him to shake in agreement with me. He shakes my hand and pulls me into a brief hug, before nodding. "Agreed."

VxxVxxVxxV

"What do you think we should do next?" Currently, it's about 3:00 in the morning and we are still wandering around the streets of Time Square. Xander had his hands in both of his pockets, walking idly side by side with me.

"Uh I actually have the next one going on...now." He says happily pointing at the crowd in formation in the middle of Time Square. The crowd is full of so many random people, who suddenly stop walking and form a formation in front of the big screen. My mouth opens in shock. I know exactly what we were about to do. I turn back to my left where I left Xander standing and realize that he isn't there, but on the other side of the crowd holding the black and red radio over his shoulders.

He smiles, causing me to laugh along happily. He sees my good reaction and presses his left finger over the play button. Before, there were only ten people in front of me, but now that the music has started playing, there are about thirty more people around Xander and me.

He yells over the loud music, "Come on, Brittany!" He starts to do the moves that the flash mob were doing. I laugh once again before I start copying the girl next to me, who's dancing gracefully to the music. All around the mob there are people video taping us. Tourists, I assume.

The dancing is a bit hard, but I think I've finally got it down. Xander, on the other hand, is hilarious to watch. His messing up of the dance moves and trying to play it off almost made me stop in the middle of the crowd to laugh my ass off. But by the looks of both our faces, we are having the greatest time ever. What's better than participating in a random flash mob in one of the most visited places in New York?

We keep dancing until the song is over. Once we finish, the tourist around us who were video taping start cheering loudly. Xander, who is now out of breath, starts thanking everybody who was dancing with us. When he was finished, he walks over to me and starts smiling widely with his hands in the air, waving them back and forth.

"Yup I planned all of this," he says, gesturing at the scene behind us.

"How the hell did you plan this without me knowing?" I answer back with a wide smile of appreciation on my face. He laughs and takes out his phone from his pocket to hold it up while shaking it. "I know some people."

"So these are all of your friends?" I ask. He shakes his head and says, "My friend from the bar owns this company who does random acts of kindness. And it so happens to be that participating in a flash mob is one of them."

"Good, because at least we can check dancing in a flash mob off the list then." He nods in remembrance and takes out the bar napkin to check what we have left. Four down, five more to go. I'm having a lot of fun right now. I know Xander and I have these moments where we can't stop thinking about the person we love, but I haven't thought about Santana since Xander's talk with me. I also realize that I can't ignore reality forever. I know that once we finish this list, I have to face the real world once I go home back to the apartment. Honestly, I don't really want to see Santana right now. I know once I see her, I will automatically forgive her. I know that things will just go back to how it's always been. Charlie getting the girl, Santana getting married, and then there's me. I am the one who takes the pain.

"Alright let's get going on to the next one," Xander says while looping his arm with mine. We walk for about ten minutes until we reach our destination, which is a corner store, because in the middle of us walking, Xander blurted out that he had to pee really badly. So that brings us to here at Mario's Corner Store. Such a creative name.

Xander holds the front door entrance for me to walk in. The door opens with the annoying greeting bell that signals the cashier that they have a customer. I always hated those things. Xander and I walk up to the man who I assume is the owner of the store, because what worker would want to be working at a corner store at 3:10 am? "Hey can you point us to the bathroom?" Xander ask hurriedly while clutching his pants. The man shakes his head no and explains to us that we can not use the bathroom until we buy something. I sigh through my nose and turn to Xander and say, "Just go, I'll probably buy a pack of gum." The man points to the bathroom and Xander runs off toward it.

I turn from the owner, who's at the cash register, and start walking around the store. I go down the food aisle to see if they have any good snacks, because I am feeling a bit hungry. I glance at the variety of the chips they have hanging up and decide to take a bag of baked Lays. Just as I arrive at the cashier Xander walks out the bathroom and jogs up to me. He notices my bag of chips and reaches into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet. "It's fine," I say, trying to reach for my money when he speaks up.

"No, it's my treat." There was no way of him budging so I just let him pay for it.

As we are about to exit out the door, I feel a vibration coming from my clutch hanging on my shoulder. Xander looks over to me, waiting for me to check my phone. I shrug my shoulder, and we step outside before I reach into my clutch and take out the phone.

_[From: Sanny] Brittany, where the hell are you?_

I scoff inwardly at the firmness of the text message. She's the one who agreed with my stupid decision on taking a break from each other. Even if I made a stupid mistake, it didn't mean she had to agree with it. I know for the past two days she's been wondering why I haven't told her my big secret. And I thought she was with Charlie, so why is she texting me right now?

_[To: Sanny] With a friend._

I text a simple message back to her, which gives no assurance that I'm okay. I know by my heart that she's going to text me back in instant because of my unsatisfying message.

_[From: Sanny] What friend? Where are you? I'm really worried, Bee._

All the anger I had suddenly disappeared. I shouldn't be mad at her right now. She's my best friend and always will be, and I shouldn't be angry at her for worrying about me. If I were in her shoes, I'd be full of worry as well.

_[To: Sanny] Don't worry, okay? We'll talk later when I get home. I just need some time to myself._

And with that I turn my phone off and put it back to its earlier place. I turn around to see where Xander was, and I spot him over at the traffic light at the end of the sidewalk. I run towards him and put my hand on his shoulder to make him turn around to me. "Hey did you handle that phone thing?" he answers while pointing at my purse.

I shrug, just wanting to forget it and worry about it later. Xander realizes that and quickly changes the subject. "Let's go to our next thing."

"And what is that?" I ask, my voice filled with curiosity. His lips curl up into a smirk with his cheek dimples showing. "You'll just have to wait and see."

VxxVxxVxxV

The reason why I was so hurt by Santana and Charlie making out in the alley is not only because I am in love with Santana, it's also because I've seen Santana and Charlie intimate with each other before. It fucking hurt the first time and it most definitely hurt the second. It was like reality had just smacked me in the face once again, like it'd done thousands of times before. The first time I saw them together was the same day I told Quinn the whole story. She wasn't that surprised at first, because she said she kind of knew. I asked her how she knew before I even told her, and she replied in the simplest way possible. She said she saw love. I was confused at first and then she explained that she saw nothing but love in my eyes whenever I look at Santana. That there is complete, utter adore shown in my eyes whenever I took just a simple glance at the most beautiful girl in the world.

It was refreshing to tell someone the truth. Only my mom had known that I was in love with Santana, but to tell Quinn was just like a weight lifted from my shoulders. It felt so good to talk to someone when, before, I just kept it all bottled up inside.

Sometimes, I wonder if I'm still Santana's best friend anymore. She says I am, but it just doesn't feel as right as it use to. It's just that we aren't that close now as we were before. Ever since she met Charlie, it feels as if I don't even exist in her world anymore.

"Where the hell are we?" I ask, as Xander and I enter the building called Holliday's Cabaret. By the looks of the skimpy girls dancing around and serving drinks, it's strip club. It is pretty busy for this time of day. Although, the majority of the customers are just horny middle-aged men with obvious bulges showing in their pants, which were caused by the half-naked girls dancing on their laps. I mean I don't blame them. If a half-naked Santana was doing a dance on my lap, I'd be breathing heavy with my hands turning white as it tries hard to keep itself attach to my seat too.

"Brittany, my dear friend, we are at the best strip club in New York City." His smile stretches across his face as each stripper walks pass him with a tray of drinks. I follow him to the bar where this blonde woman was busy serving alcohol to the people sitting at the bar.

"Holly!" Xander screams over the music. Apparently the loud screech work because the woman named Holly gestures her hand for us to come here.

"Is that my student? The so-called legendary bartender of New York?" Holly questions sarcastically, with a smirk on her face that shows her cheeky dimples.

"In the flesh." He bows moving his hand behind his back, hunching ever in bowing form. "And who is this Xander?" She says pointing at me. It's kinda funny how when Xander shows up she ignores all of the customers who are waiting for their drinks.

"Oh this is Brittany. And Brittany, this pretty lady used to be my mentor back in the day."

Since Holly is holding a vodka bottle in one hand and a cup in the other ready to pour the drink, we aren't able to shake hands in greeting. Instead, we both nod at each other with generous smiles.

"Oh so you're the one who taught him how to make drinks," I assume, raising my eyebrows and waiting for a reply from either one of them. It's a habit of mine to do this face when I'm waiting for something.

"Yep, the one and only. So do you mind making me and Brittany some drinks?" he asks flirtatiously. From the few hours we have known each other, I can tell he was a very flirtatious person. I'm guessing it's a trait in his personality.

"Ugh your charm is fucking annoying." She sighs through her nose as she turns around to grab more ingredients to pour us strong alcoholic drinks. Wow that was easy. Xander turns away from the bar to turn his body to me. He winks playfully like he'd been thinking the same thing I was thinking.

Holly slams down the cups full of drinks on the bar countertop making a sound that you can barely hear because of the music. Xander and I smile at the same time to signal thanks to her. She smiles back in welcome, before she goes back to the thirsty, drunken people sitting at the bar that she'd been ignoring.

Xander walks towards an empty booth and once he reaches it, he sits comfortably against the red leather seat with his legs crossed, and his arms over the booth. I'm a little confused on whether I should follow him or not, since he didn't really tell me what we're doing. So I just stand here inspecting, the club around me. I see a lot of people getting lap dances from the strippers. Maybe I should get one. I think that's why we are here; because Xander put getting epic lap dances from girls since I've never gotten one before. It's a bit surprising, but I never really took an interest in strip clubs.

I make a complete observation of Holly's club. The second I'm done, I see Xander curling his index finger for me to go over there. I look behind my shoulder to see if he means someone else. I guess that's kind of stupid, because we came here together, so of course he means me. I take a sip of my drink before I walk over towards him. The burning sensation of the strong alcoholic drink causes my pace to slow down, because I'm actually touching my throat to hopefully stop the sensation of the burning drink. "So, I see you've looked around a bit." He says with his legs uncrossing, and shifting his elbows to rest on the table.

"Yep it's...um..." I glance around quickly to see if I can say something positive about the club. Since Holly owns it, I don't want to accidentally insult him.

"Mmm... let me guess, this is definitely not your scene," he guesses, as he puts his index and thumb on his chin as he fakes stroking an imaginary beard. I shake my head while looking down from embarrassment of my lack of experience in a strip club. "Well Brittany, that is why I have a lap dance reserved for you."

He gets up abruptly from his sitting position to grab my hand. He pulls my hand, which brings my entire body to follow his movements. He jogs up the stairs that are heading to the entrance of the VIP section that is located above the whole cabaret. The club has two levels; the upstairs—I'm assuming that is where everybody gets their lap dances—and the downstairs where everything else is located, like the bar and the dance floor. It's kind of dark up here, maybe to set the mood. I mean that kinda makes sense, I am feeling a bit horny. And for the first time of many times - I don't feel guilty about it.

Xander tells me to take a seat in the chair and wait for the "stripper" that he apparently paid for me to get a lap dance from. About few minutes of me waiting for the stripper by myself, since Xander said since it was my first lap dance he wanted to give me some respectful, private time. I play with hem of my dress until I hear loud clang from the black heels showing in my peripheral vision. I slowly lift my head taking in the black heels all the way to the hazel eyes belonging to a caramel-skinned face. The attire she's wearing does turn me on - a lot actually - the black leather corset tied from her lower back to just below the shoulders, it may look skimpy but it sure hell is sexy.

The girl sashays towards me as the music starts, and she bites her bottom lip to make her look sexy in some type of way. She does a little dance routine before settling her hips above mine. Our skin isn't making actual contact with each other's. I move my eyesight from our hips to her face; she's actually not that bad-looking really. Suddenly, as I'm taking in her whole face, it is slowly replaced with the familiar face that I may or may not be wishing that I was actually dancing with. I involuntarily buck my hips at the image of Santana's face belonging on the girl's body. I feel a little bit guilty to replace the girl with my best friend. But at least I'm now really enjoying the lap dance, maybe in a way that the real Santana would probably despise me.

The dance continues on with me still imagining Santana for about two more minutes. "Uh...thanks," I mutter as she climbs of my lap and stands idly in front of me. "Do you have a penis?" The girl points at small bulge showing through my dress. It's a little bit forceful for a person I just met like five minutes ago. I don't blame her; I mean if a girl I was dancing on had a dick, to be honest I would question it to. Maybe by the force from her voice she thinks I'm a freak.

"Nope," I say too quickly, causing her eyebrows raise as if to say 'you're lying'. I brush past her to make my quick escape through the stairs that go downwards to the lower level. I hurry my way to the bottom of steps to look for Xander. I walk as fast as I can to avoid the questioning glare that is practically burning holes through the back of my head. I approach the bar to ask Holly where's Xander, but as I get closer to the bar I see that Holly is nowhere near the place I thought she would be. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion that causes a wrinkle to appear above my left eyebrow. I scratch my forehead and twirl my body around to look for Xander. Before I continue my search I look behind my shoulder to see if the girl was still glaring at me. I sigh inwardly when I spot no sign of the stripper.

It's not like I hate my body, but I just prefer not to tell strangers. I mean am I supposed to say, _"Hey my name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am a girl with a fully working penis"?_ I feel like if I do tell some of my friends that don't know that I have a penis, then they're just going to leave me. I'm scared that they won't accept me as who I am. Santana used to help me deal with these insecurities I have. She used to say things like I am perfect just as I am or just saying that I was beautiful. Now, since we don't talk as much, my self-esteem dropped to a low level. I was so used to waking up with Santana complimenting me. Now, she just runs out the door before I even get to see her, just to meet with Charlie with breakfast.

I shuffle through the groups of people who are scattered around the whole club. I squint my eyes a little in the dark, to see if I can see even a glimpse of Xander. This place would be really dark; if it weren't for the colorful orbs flashing around and bouncing off the walls to the people. I move to the dance floor to see if he is anywhere near it, but why waste my time when I know he wouldn't even step foot on the floor because of his lack of dancing skills?

I literally make a complete trip around the club and never see a sight of Xander or Holly. Where the hell are they? Then I remember that there is one place I'm positive that I didn't check. When Holly and I were meeting each other, I took the opportunity to glance around her environment, which was the bar. When I glanced passed the bar as I was smiling at Holly it seemed like there was a back room located behind the bar.

I thank myself for being highly curious. Once I reach the back room's door I knock softly and call out, "Xander, are you in there? Holly?" I hear a bit of rustling in the background but no sound of footsteps in attempt to open the door. My curiosity once takes over me and I reach for the doorknob, I turn it to the right and behind the door reveals something I never expected to happen.

_What the fuck?_

VxxVxxVxxV

"Xander?" I call, my loud questioning voice echoing through the room. As Xander pulls apart from the person who was practically sucking his lips off, he asks, "Brittany?" Once the stranger pulls apart from Xander, I already recognize who she is.

"Holly?" I never thought in a million years would I ever see them in a position like this. I knew that they had a flirty friendship, but I never thought for a second it went this far. I mean isn't Xander in love with Persephone?

"Uh..." Xander finally breaks the ice in room, which had about as big as Antarctica. "I'll meet up with you later. Let me talk to Brittany for a second." He steps awkwardly to me leaving a down-hearted girl alone. He drags me out the room by digging his rough hand into my forearm. I hiss at the pain of his manly hand digging into my flesh, and he mutters a quick apology while bringing his index finger to his lip to signal me to hush. I guess it wasn't safe for him to tell what he needed to tell me right here, so we go to a quieter, safer place.

"What the hell was that back there?" I demand. Xander sighs, while rubbing his palm against his forehead in a sign of frustration. He puts his other hand to rest against hip while putting all his weight on his left leg.

"I honestly do not know." Sympathy starts to overfill me as I look at a broken-hearted guy in front of me. God, how much more alike can we get? I mean do we even deserve the shit that we go through? Aren't we the good guys?

"I thought you loved Persephone." I question, stepping forward to him, getting my body ready if he decided to break down crying as he did before earlier.

"I love." I scrunch my face in confusion and as he sees the look on my face he adds, "You said loved." I let out a small, but sad smile when I realize my simple mistake.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to wait for her? But what's the point, she's already engaged to this guy who surprisingly is more of an ass than me." Xander hands fall limply to his sides to signal that he's tired. He's tired of always getting fucked over with.

"I honestly think that it's your decision in whether you want to tell her." I think that if you have enough confidence and things are not shitty as they are now, then you should tell the person you love that you love them. But many times, the situation just isn't that easy. It may sound easy, but you can't just blurt out that you love them. Like Santana, I can't just tell her I love her. What if she rejects me for Charlie? What if she doesn't love me back?

"I don't think I can, Brittany. I know that I should, because I have to stop waiting for something that maybe needs a little push to get it started. She may love me back if I told her how I really felt. But Brittany, my heart literally will break if she does say she doesn't feel the same way. I'm just so fucking scared." Tears overfill his eyes once again as it did earlier. I step forward, getting ready to engulf him into the biggest hug in the world until his hand holds up to stop me. He's about to break but he by the looks of it he wants to keep talking.

"I'm so tired, Brittany. I'm sorry, but I think I want to just go home." He sticks his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans while some tears are escaping from his tear-filled eyes. He feels the hotness on his cheeks and takes one hand out of his pocket to wipe away the tears.

"Okay Xander, I think you had quite a tiring night. Both of us actually." I grab his hands out of his pocket, swinging them in between our bodies. We both sigh through our noses and he takes us towards the exit. Hand and hand, we walk out of there.

As we walk I knew - he gave up.

VxxVxxVxxV

It's about four 'o clock once I reach the door to the apartment. I shuffle in my purse, looking for my key. As I shuffle through my makeup and other random things in my purse until I see the silver glare coming from my key. I stick the silver key into the lock of the door and twist the knob so that the threshold can be revealed. And there she is. Santana curled up on our red couch in the living room. And I know that the couch is fucking uncomfortable, so she couldn't have wanted to sleep there when her room is about twenty steps from the living room.

She's sleeping with a peaceful body position, but her face is contorted into a worried expression. Like she was waiting for something, and that something or someone didn't arrive. Is it me? Is she sleeping on the couch because she was waiting for me? A piece of hair falls from her tucked bangs behind her ear. It takes everything for me not to move the hair from her face because I don't want to wake the sleeping beauty up. And did I say she's beautiful. Because, she's fucking gorgeous.

I squat my knees so I can level with her head that is now hanging off the sofa as the rest of her body is curled in a fetal position. I stay there for a few more minutes, before my knees weaken at my stance. I get up softly from the floor, and start tip-toeing to my room to hopefully pull some type of Dora shit. As I literally am half a step from successfully exiting the living room until I hear a sleep voice whisper, "Bee, is that you?"

I tightened my fist and bring my foot behind my other to twirl my self around slowly. Santana sits up, rubs her eyes and tries to squint through the darkness. And by her facial expression, she knew that it was me from the moonlight cascading on my dress. She stands up and reaches behind the couch, which is against the wall, to flick on the porcelain light switch. We both narrow our eyes at the change of light.

"Brittany, where the hell have you been?" My mouth opens to respond to her, but she holds up her finger to say she's not even finished yet. "I've waited here since you left the restaurant. When I called you or texted you, you'd ignored me. I know I was being stupid at the restaurant, but that didn't give you the right to fall off the face of the fucking earth." She stops after her rant to give me time to reply.

"I know, okay? I'm sorry for what I did too at the dinner. I'm sorry I didn't call or text you about where I was or who I was with." Santana walks over to me and grabs my hands, which are lying by my sides. Our hands intertwine as her other hand trails down my arm leaving goosebumps as she goes. She looks up to me as I look down to her, with my eyes full of adoration and unfortunately her eyes are full of tears.

"I've never been so worried in my entire life. I thought something bad had happened to you. And I was breaking myself down, because I am the one that was supposed to take care of you." She finishes with a long, cracky sigh and a tear falls from her cheek and lands on my arm.

I cup my hands over her cheeks to bring her focus her face on mine. I bring my thumb across her cheek to wipe away another tear that manages to escape. "Hey, I'm right here there's nothing to worry about anymore. I promise that I will never ever, ever scare you again, okay?" Our faces lean closer and closer as if we were both negative and positive magnets. We attract each other.

Just as our lips are about to brush, a loud vibration echoes through the room. Santana quickly pulls away and looks around to see where the loud cacophonous noise is coming from. Great. Every fucking time I get close, something always has to ruin it. And this time Santana's phone is vibrating because someone is calling her.

She steps away farther from me, turns and reaches for her phone that's placed on the table on side of the couch. She gives me an apologetic smile and slides over the green to take the call, which may I add interrupted us. I mean we were so fucking close.

"Hey babe." I choke on my breath as I hear the soft "babe" from Santana. I knew it was too good to be true. That she would actually ignore that phone call and kiss each other senseless. "Yeah, she did come home." Santana breathes into the phone.

"I'm really tired so I think I'm going to sleep." I brush pass her quickly so I don't have to hear her reply. I practically sprint in the hallway to get to my room. I open the door, squeezing myself through the small opening since I only opened it halfway. I shut the door lean my head back, sliding to the floor. As I'm clutching my knees while warm tears are running down my cheeks. I don't even make an attempt to wipe them away.

Once again, like many times before, my heart hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>I got some really great responses on Xander. So I'm definitely going to keep him in the story. You guys know what to do! :)<strong>

**~V**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note**

**You guys are awesome! The major response I'm getting, inspire me more and more, every day. I wanted to thank you guys with this chapter that has just a bit of angst and a lot of Brittana. I know you shippers out there have been dying for some action, so here you go. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Six]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 8k+**

**Rating- M**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also a profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p><em>The bell rings loudly, echoing through the narrow hallways of William McKinley. I walk down the hall, passing the light tan lockers inserted in the walls. Students are stepping out of the classroom doors, and eventually going to their lockers to grab their books for their next class, which would start in five minutes. As I reach my locker, I grab my key from inside my binder cover to open my lock. Santana suggested I should get one in the beginning of my senior year, because for some unknown reason I could never remember my combination.<em>

_I insert the key, twisting it to the right and the lock pops open. When I close the locker after getting all of my books, Finn and Puck approach me as I'm just about to walk off to my class in second period. Puck walks up next to Finn with his usual cocky smirk stuck on his face, while Finn stands awkwardly there with his golden boy smile. "Hey Brittany, we both were wondering if you and Santana wanted to come hang with us at mine for the after-the-game party?" Fridays were usually like this. When jocks finish a football game, they usually plan a party in celebration and since Santana and I are Cheerios we usually are automatically invited to them._

_"Um...I'll ask Santana." I give them a small smile before turning around to start walking down the hallway towards class. As I'm walking I glance over my shoulder, catching the sight of Puck fist pumping in the air about another Cheerio that likely said yes to Puck's obvious invitation to have sex with him. I scoff knowingly and begin to quicken my steps so I hopefully won't be late this time._

_I really don't know why boys still try to suggest that I should have sex with them. I mean I came out last year, when I told the Glee Club that I was a lesbian. I guess boys like Puck have this fetish about banging lesbians. Well I can't really blame him because no body outside my family and Santana, of course, knows that I have a penis. And I like to keep that way._

_I walk through the brown classroom door that was usually open before class even started. Taking sight of everybody scattered around the desks waiting for the teacher to come in, I pace my way down the rows to my regular seat in the back of the class next to Santana. She sitting in her desk, which is a bit closer to mine than it should be, with her legs crossed and her back slumped over while she's focusing on her nails as she's filing them. I smooth out my skirt and set my binder on the desk before taking my seat. Santana looks up from her nails, to focus her attention on me._

_"Hey, Bee," Santana says softly with a wide smile on her face. I respond with an even bigger smile._

_"Hey Sanny, so Puck and Finn went up to me like two seconds ago and they were wondering if we can come tonight." Santana doesn't even try to hide that the fact that she is not really fazed by the news, probably because she's so used to Puck fawning over her and me._

_"Well I guess, only if you're up too it though."_

_To be completely honest, I'm not really in the mood to go for one of those jock parties that usually end when it's about three in the morning. I was kinda hoping for a night where me and Santana just stay in and watch a couple of movies before cuddling each other to sleep. But I guess if she wants to go then I'd tag along with because I don't want her to go alone and also I really don't want any horny jocks rubbing their junk on Santana's beautiful body._

_I know I should probably tell her that she shouldn't go because all those boys have no idea how much they should appreciate her. She's fucking gorgeous for god sake, she's sweet, she's a genius. She's deserves to be treated like a queen and I can go on and on forever about how fucking amazing she is and how much people just walk all over her and treat her like shit. Even if I were not to go, I know she would still go, no matter what I say she still thinks these people will still stick with her through thick and thin._

_I tell her every time that I am the only person who really understands her. I am the only one who will treat her like she should be treated. I am the only fucking one who would risk everything for her._

_And she still doesn't see that._

_"Yeah we'll go."_

_Santana smiles to me in excitement and lets her arm fall from her desk and dangles her left pinkie between our two desks for me to link my right pinkie with her. I bite my lip in to hold back a smile so hopefully she wouldn't know how much she affects me. I gladly let my arm fall as well to link my right pinkie with her._

_The remaining time of the class is just us smiling and glancing in the corner of eyes at each other with our pinkies linked._

* * *

><p><em>I pull the car up the driveway of my house with Santana sitting cross-legged in the passenger seat. She's pulling out the wire connecting the iPod to the car radio. We were listening to some of the songs that are in her list of two hundred and counting songs. As I put the car in park, Santana reaches down to unbuckle her seatbelt, but she gets the belt stuck in the buckle. I giggle softly at the frustration showing on her face, while reaching over and effectively unleashing the seatbelt from the tight buckle. She lifts her head when she spots my pale hand fixing her seatbelt before pulling it out of the buckle, she pouts as she hears my laughs echoing off the car walls.<em>

_"Bee, it's not funny," she says, still keeping that pout on her face. It almost makes me wanna reach over and plant millions and millions of kisses on her beautiful face. Almost._

_"You have to admit Sanny, it's pretty funny," I say, arching my brow. I'd spoken in a challenging way, which causes us to both to laugh loudly after a few seconds of silence. I love these moments where it's just me and her. It's so simple for us to act like ourselves around each other. It is inevitable with her. She makes my feel things that are indescribable. I just wish she felt the same. I wish that she could feel the things I feel when we are together. But if all I can get from her is a friendship, than hell, I'll keep it._

_That still doesn't stop me from wanting more._

_We both stare at each other for exactly one minute and four seconds until we hear both of our names being called. "Brittany, ask Santana if she want anything to eat," my mom calls, opening the teal front door that was painted smoothly by my dad to make it match the rest of our white suburban house. I sigh through my nose and turn my body around, latching my hand on the car handle to open the car door. When we are both out of the car, she and I both walk in and through the house, reaching the kitchen where I see my mom cutting cucumbers. She's kinda in this healthy phase right now, which prevents me and my dad from eating those lovely bags of chips that are in the back of the pantry, put on the high shelf by the courtesy of my mom._

_"Hey mom." Santana sits at the stool set next to the counter while I walk behind her, wrapping my arms around her small, firm waist. She leans her elbows against the counter making my rest my chin on her shoulder._

_"Hey Mrs. Pierce."_

_"Santana didn't I tell you to call me Susan." I let out a small laugh, knowing that Santana will probably never call my mom Susan. For some unknown reason, she always said that calling adults by their first name is so weird. "Anyways what are you girls doing tonight? Staying in?"_

_"Actually Bee and I are going to a party later." Mrs. Pierce nods as she walks to the steaming pot in the stove dragging all the slices of cucumbers in the pot with her knife._

_"Okay just try not to be home too late." Santana grabs my hand and we run out the kitchen to go upstairs, and as we go Santana yells to my mom so she can hear._

_"We're just going to be in Bee's room!"_

_She opens my bedroom door, revealing the bright blue colored walls with pictures hung on it, mostly of me and Santana and some of my family members. Quirky things cover the ceiling to the floor, and a big cat is curled up on my yellow rug sleeping soundly. Santana says that she loves everything about my room, because it all represents me._

_She flops on my bed with her hands spread out covering half of the bed. I smile at the sound of her sighing as though she feels at home. I know exactly how she feels, because every time I step into her house, which is inhabited by her eight-year old twin sisters and her older brother, it feels like home. Her house to me is just filled with family and love, just as my house is. We both feel like we are at home._

_I walk towards my dresser, pulling out sweatpants and a tank-top for her, and I throw her clothes on the bed before unzipping my Cheerios skirt. I hear a muffled "thanks" from Santana, because the sweatpants I had thrown apparently landed on her face and not on the bed next to the tank-top._

_I successfully pull off my top, leaving on my com shorts and my bra. I open my underwear drawer to get my red boxers, as I hear Santana making the creak sound from my bed as she stands up and walk to the side of the room to change out of her cheer uniform._

_I pull on my tank-top and then reach for the hem of my shorts to pull down. Just as I'm about to take off the compression shorts, that had been irritating me all day, I feel eyes on me. I glance behind my shoulders, clearly catching the sight of Santana looking at my waist until she sees me staring at her. As she does sight me, her eyes widen and she quickly returns to changing her clothes as if nothing happened. I smile to myself._

_When I finish putting on my clothes, I turn back around to Santana, seeing her with my clothes on, I must admit kind of turns me on a bit. "You want to watch a movie before we get ready?" she asks as she's pointing at the movies and tapes that take up half of my blue-colored walls. I nod before climbing on to my bed to settle against the pillows with my legs spread out in a v-shape. I stare at the brown skin from her back showing because of the top she's wearing isn't pulled down enough. She reaches down to grab the two movies on the bottom shelf, stands back up and turns around, holding up a zombie-horror movie and a thriller._

_"Which one?"_

_"It doesn't really matter." I lift my shoulders to shrug as if I didn't really care, but secretly I wanted to watch the zombie movie she picked up. Luckily she puts in the zombie movie and easily squats to the floor to put in the movie, thank god for Coach Sue. She waits for the movie menu to pop up on the T.V. and then presses the play button the dvd player. Santana skips over to the bed and climbs onto the mattress causing it to shift to the left. She sits in between my legs and settles her head on my chest, I bring my hand that was lying limply next to me up to her dark brown hair to brush through her locks. She nuzzles into my hand and we both continue to watch the movie._

* * *

><p><em>You know what really hurts? Things like losing a dog or a cat, hitting your pinkie toe against a wall, or making a bad grade on your test even though you know you could've done better. But the things that really cause you pain, hurt like a bitch. For example, me sitting by myself on a smelly, brown couch in a living room full of sweaty teens dancing, and the smell of alcohol lingering in the air. While Santana and Matt are dancing with each other... and not just the friendly little shakes and twirls, but the full-on grinding hip and jutting waists. I thought she was over with him last year, but I guess not by the way his lips are roughly damaging her creamy skin with their greedy sucking. Why does she let people just use her like that? She fucking deserves better than some horny jock who just wants to get into her pants.<em>

_I'm not that surprised by this actually, I mean they already did the deed. He probably abused her beauty; by the way he is tonight, he was probably rough with her. Her first time should have been with someone she loved. Someone that could cherish her every imperfection and see as just perfection, to map out ever square inch of her body, and to softly kiss every bit of available skin._

_I swirl my red cup around, causing the red colored alcohol to swish back-and-forth and up-and-down. I sigh through my nose at the sight of Santana and Matt. The more I breathe, the more it hurts. I just want it to stop, so I stand up to head towards the kitchen where I know for sure is where Puck keeps his alcohol. As I'm walking, I notice that the path leading toward the kitchen causes me to walk directly by Santana. I sigh once again before taking a deep breath, preparing myself for the way. "Come on Britt. You got this," I pump myself on, as I'm closing my eyes to try to quickly slip past the two. I slowly open one of my closed eyes to see if I successfully reach the other side of the room, thankfully I catch no sign of Santana looking at me. Probably it's because she is now fully making out with Matt against the wall across from the stereo._

_I laugh bitterly shaking my head side to side, feeling the hot tears forming in my eyes as I watch her reach behind his neck urging him on to roughly kiss her as he rubs his grubby hands all over her small body. God I knew this would happen, I fucking knew. I was so stupid to hope that she would even try to at least give me the slightest attention tonight. I whimper as I try to bite my lip so I don't let out a sob, bringing up my hands to try to catch the falling tears that are currently rushing down my face. Santana pulls her mouth from Matt causing him to bring his lips down to her neck, her eyes are open catching my eyesight. Her eyes physically widen at the sight of me practically sobbing at a house party. She always hates it when I cry, and she always knows how to cheer me up. But I don't think this time she can though._

_I wait for her to at least act like she was coming to see if I was okay, but by the way she shoots me an apologetic look and back to kissing Matt - I knew there was no way in hell she was coming to my rescue._

_So I left._

VxxVxxVxxV

Have you ever had that feeling where you just wanna give up? Where you want to wish away all the pain? Just for one a second, you wish that you have never existed, so you wouldn't have to experience it. But I guess that's life, right? But that it doesn't stop you from wanting to stop hurting. Life isn't fair, but why does it have to be unfair every day, every hour, every minute, and down to every possible second?

I open my eyes slowly aching at the texture of the dried tears that are causing my eyes to crust a bit. Just as I move to lift the fluffy blanket off of my body, I feel arms wrapped around my waist. I glance down, to see who was mysteriously spooning me in my sleep without me knowing. Small brown arms I see, I relax knowing that it was just Santana not some creepy serial killer who evidently likes to cuddle. Wait, Santana? I slowly turn my head, making sure not to wake the person up. As I turn halfway I catch the sight of black hair tousled up on the pillow, I effectively turn my whole head around to make sure that it was Santana. And god it sure is. She looks fucking beautiful. With her hair across her face, practically urging me to tuck it back, but I stop myself so I can admire her more. Her pouty lips jutted forward and even the sight of it makes me wanna kiss her senseless. Not even noticing, my whole body has completely turned to face her as I use a couple more minutes just to look at her.

I'm shocked that she's even in my bed now after what has happen last night between us two. I mean we almost kissed for god sake. And this was a pretty close one in fact. Something overfilled my body and it was wonderful to feel all the happiness and anticipation radiating from my body, and by the way she leaned into me, I knew she also wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. It felt amazing just for a second, until the world fucked me up. Again. I mean, it's like damn life's mission to ruin every chance I ever have with Santana. Every close moment between us has been ruined. Why, though? Why does every time I feel a bit sure that she loves me back, fate has to ruin it for me?

I reach down, tucking the pieces of hair that were across her face behind her ear. Brown eyes stare back at me as I do so; we stare at each other as if the outside world has just disappeared beneath our feet. Blue and brown eyes swirl together just like a perfect ice cream sundae. Courage overfills my body from my head all the way down to my toes, and I pick up my hand that'd been in between our bodies, and bring the back of my thumb across her soft cheek. I softly bring my thumb across her face, tracing the bone of her cheek all the way to her jaw and then tapping her nose with my index finger. She lets out a small smile while grabbing my hand to enter twine with mine.

"What brings the infamous Santana Lopez inside my room?" I rasp out, due to the morning voice that I am now accompanied with. She tilts her head down, ignoring my questioning gaze. She does that often when she's shy. I push her chin back up so I can see her face, and she looks up at me because I'm an inch taller than her right about now.

"I-It's stupid..." I sigh loudly, cupping her warm flushed cheeks.

"Nothing you possibly can say is stupid," I say, looking directly at her, so she knows that I'm telling the truth.

"I just wanted to be closer to you." I her mutter, I couldn't really hear her, because it was muffled by the pillow which was tucked underneath her face. So I ask her again. "I wanted to be close to you, because there was something in my body that literally urged me to come in here to see if you were still here and not somewhere else with someone else." She looks back at me, showing the tears that were freely falling down her cheeks. I instantly brush my thumbs across her face to wipe away the watery drops that are falling repeatedly over and over.

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through so much worry last night. I should have called you or texted you about where I was, but to be completely honest..." I can not believe I'm about to say this, but I just have to get it out. I'm tired of always being the one risking everything, I'm tired of being the one who's always hurting, I'm tired of holding it all in. I just wanna let go. "I... I kind of wanted some time apart." She pulls her head back abruptly, with a hurt expression contorting upon her face replacing her beauty with obvious pain.

"From me?"

I nod shortly at her question, because I know it's right, she was the reason I left the restaurant to call Puck, eventually causing me to meet Xander.

"Is it because of the argument we had in the bathroom?" She sniffles through her nose as she rubs another tear off her face with the back of her hand.

"Yeah I mean we both stupidly agreed that we should take some time apart from each other. Which I regret by the way, but I was infuriated at how easily you agreed with me as if you didn't care." Santana opens her mouth to disagree, but I put my index finger up to signal her to let me finish. "It was as if you wanted to take a break from our friendship a long time ago. It really stung when I thought wasn't good enough for you. That you didn't want to be my best friend anymore because I wasn't enough." Now it's my turn to let everything loose. But I'm still so scared—I'm scared she might reject me for Charlie. I'm scared she might tell me she doesn't love me back.

"Bee," she coos as she brings my head up, to catch my eyes. She wipes the fallen tear from my cheek and presses a soft kiss on my cheek, successfully washing all of my unshed tears, that were watering in my eyes, away. God the things she does to me. She brings her lips off of my left cheek to pepper another soft kiss on my other cheek, and it lingers a bit. Just the feeling of her pouty lips on any part of my body brings a bucket of tingles to wash all over me. "You are _enough_. More than I deserve actually." I open my mouth to argue, but when she looks at me with pleading brown eyes, I know for sure she's trying to tell me something. So I force myself to stop the words that form a disagreement about her not deserving me from coming out of my mouth.

"Do you know how fucking amazing you are, Bee? I sometimes wonder why someone like you cares so much for someone like me." She sucks in a shaky breath, in a way as if she was confessing her biggest secret. How could she think that? I just wanna tell her how amazing she is. And why she deserves to be cared by someone who loves her more than anything and anyone else in the world. It just makes me so angry that she would just think that she doesn't deserve shit. Like I'm too good for her, but she should know that she's too good for me.

"Stop okay, just stop." She widens her eyes at my response; by the look on her face she didn't expect me to answer her that way. I look down at her as she looks up to me, "Santana you are fucking perfect. So perfect that I ponder over why would you," I point at her in emphasis, hopefully getting her to believe how amazing she is, "you Santana, you are beautiful, worthy, smart, and might I say sexy. I'm the freak here. I'm the one that's not perfect here. You have a pretty girl waiting for you. She loves you and..." I suck in a long breath to hopefully stop the pain in my chest. "You l-love her... that is just the way it is."

Santana glances up at me and then down to my lips. One second ago her eyes were filled with sadness, and now they're just filled with adoration and a bit of hunger. I reincorporate her movement as well by looking at her lips. She slowly moves her head in, and something overtakes my body to make me lean in as well without even knowing. I know we are definitely about to kiss and god there was nothing else in the entire world I ever wanted more than was to be able kiss her.

But all the want that I have built up inside me, it still does not stop me from feeling selfish. Because she is getting married and she is supposedly in love with Charlie. I can't do this to her. What if we do kiss? What would even change? Nothing would change, because at the end of the day, she's still going to marry Charlie.

"Wai—" I don't get to finish my sentence before I feel soft lips latching onto my mouth. Santana sucks in my bottom lip, deepening the kiss. It feels so good. The idea of her actually kissing me makes tears run down my eyes. It's so soft, like I've always dreamed it would be. She taste so sweet and perfect; I've always dreamt of a moment with her like this. Now that it's happening, it's even better than I hoped.

I realize after a few seconds of her kissing me that I'm not kissing her back. I quickly latch my lips on hers, hearing her muffled moan against my lips. I slow down our fast pace, because I don't want to rush this. I've been waiting for a moment like this ever since I knew for sure that I had feelings for this girl. All the doubts I had before just magically disappear, like everything else doesn't matter. Like I have time to just cherish these feelings.

She latches her hand on the back of my neck to steady herself as she straddles my waist. Santana bends down, putting all of her weight on me. I lay my hands limply around her hips, squeezing the soft flesh there. After a few more minutes, she pulls away, leaving me and her breathless. She leans her forehead on mine, looking at my lips like she wants to take them over and over. But now it's my turn to take the lead as she waits for me to pull her back in to kiss her again.

And I do exactly so.

I moan loudly inside her mouth as she rocks her hips against mine, nudging the bulge showing through my shorts. I feel her smile against my mouth, as she continues to kiss me. I play with the hem of her big white t-shirt - which is mine. I part my lips open, feeling her tongue tracing over my lips to find its way through. I grab her shirt to pull her on me, until there was no space between us.

In high school, I would have never thought that I would ever have a chance with Santana. I guess now, now, I finally know that she can have feelings for me. She, the girl who I've fawned over practically my whole life, is now kissing me, sucking the all the breath out from my lungs.

As we continue to kiss, I feel a wet warmness fall on my arm. I pull away realizing that those tears weren't coming from me, but from her above. I cup her cheeks as tears are running down her face. And even with a red nose, flushed cheeks, and blood-shot eyes she still manages to look even more beautiful.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders to gently pull her onto my chest, her head snuggles into my collarbone as the wetness from her eyes are now seeping through my shirt. I hear her sobs become more erratic, causing me to tighten my grip, rocking her body back-and-forth with my hand playing with her baby hairs at the nape of her neck. I hate hearing the sound of her cries. The sound of them makes me physically wince, because I know that she's in pain and this time I can't be the savior. I'm the one who caused it.

I continue to hold her while her body wracks with sobs. I tighten my hold even more when she suddenly gets louder and louder with her cries. I don't know what to do other than hold her with all I have. I just hope that's enough.

VxxVxxVxxV

I softly put the bowl filled with milk in the sink, hoping it doesn't make the clanking sounds it usually makes when porcelain hits the steel. I left the room ten minutes after Santana fell asleep. I just wanted to hold her a bit longer; I hoped that holding her would radiate some of her pain to me so I can lessen the hurt and the sadness flowing through her body. In high school, when I used to be insecure about my body and how I was changing through puberty. She used to always tell me that I was perfect, that I was the most beautiful person she had ever see. Her words used to make my heart swell, just as they still does now.

Other than Santana crying, what happened in my room was amazing. It was like every kiss, every touch, every look just gave me more hope that she may have feelings for me too. A small smile forms on my face at the thought of just me and Santana kissing. God it felt so fucking good to finally taste those lips. But even if she did like love me back or even at least like me, what would even happen? Would she break up with Charlie to be with me? Or will she still marry her in the summer?

I ruffle my hand through my hair in frustration. All of these swirling thoughts are making my head hurt. I wish it was easy. I finally get something good, but once again, life has to make it difficult. There's nothing I can do about it, so I have to deal with this shit. Santana and I need to talk. I scoff inwardly, because now the more that I think of it makes me even more scared. What a surprise? I am Brittany S. Pierce the coward. Ugh this happens every time; my insecurities get in the way. They're like gnawing the back of my mid waiting to get out. And for some reason, I just let them. I can't help but feel like a freak when I look in my pants or when I take a shower. I don't feel normal sometimes. It's not like I hate this part of my body because it's what makes me, me. But I can't explain how I feel. It's like I feel like no one could ever love me. I know my family and friends love me dearly, but I'm talking about that epic love story where you can tell your kids, the kids tell their kids, and eventually the story is told over and over. And even when you are gone, the love you had for each other grows each time the story is told.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sight of Santana coming out of my room, into the hallway, and eventually to the living room. My white t-shirt, which is too big for her, goes all the way to her knees covering her black and pink polka-dotted boy shorts. She's also wearing her hair in tousled way, representing the style "sex hair". She still looks a little tired, as if she didn't just take a long two-hour nap. She yawns and stretches her arms over her head in such an adorable way that just makes me wanna come over there and kiss her senseless like I did before. She walks over to me where I am sitting on the stool by the kitchen counter, her feet padding over, making the sound of the tile sticking to her feet every time she takes a step. "Good morning." Her morning voice is surprisingly happy, probably because it is actually 12:32 in the afternoon. She's not a morning person.

"Actually it's the afternoon." When I let out a small laugh at her attempt to reach for the set of bowls set on the upper shelf in the black cabinet above the sink, she narrows her eyes at me in a playful way. She jumps up attempting to grab them, but loses her footing causing her to stumble. I immediately jump up from my seat, and run towards Santana. I catch her by her waist, wrapping my two arms around her halfway into her fall. I gently bring her back up in my arms to get her feet leveled with the floor again. She looks up at me, also making me look down at her. My arms are still limply wrapped around her slim waist, and she plays with the hem of my shirt in the space between our two bodies. After a few seconds of more awkward silence, I can't take any more of it. I cough awkwardly to break the obvious tension spreading throughout the air, pulling away from our embrace and ruffle my hand in my hair to keep them from grabbing her by her thighs and pushing her onto the counter to continue our ministrations that happen only two hours before.

I turn my head back towards her direction; her head is ducked down as she twiddles with the ends of her hair. You only see her do that when she is either nervous or she's in a really tense or awkward moment. While I stand here watching her movements, waiting to see if she's going say something. Anything. Like, are we going to talk about what happened? Well if she isn't going to say anything - I will. As I'm opening my mouth to speak, I'm too late because Santana is already cutting me off. "Uh... I was thinking about going grocery shopping. Do you wanna come?"

Wasn't expecting that, but maybe since we are going alone I can have a chance to talk to her. "Sure. Let me just get ready then." The tension is so noticeably thick that even Lord Tubbington is cowering in the corner as if he doesn't want to get involved. I point my thumbs towards my room before I walk out of the kitchen. Once I'm out of her line of sight, I run all the way to my room, pushing the door closed quietly behind me. I sight the messy attire of my bed - the two pillows scrunched up from me and Santana, the covers and blankets tangled up showing the effects of the previous activities.

We almost kissed, again, in the kitchen. I mean, she was so close and I was so close, if I were to just lean in a bit more we would have been in a state of bliss now. I rummage through the drawers, looking for an outfit that I'm going to be comfortable in for the whole day and hopefully still look good in. As I'm looking under my shirts to look for the better ones, since I have a habit of putting all of my sleep shirts before my dressy ones, I hear the padding of feet against the wood flooring. The sound causes my head to lift up and turn around. It must be Santana on the way to her room to get ready. _"Yeah Charlie, I'll be there tonight."_ My whole body deflates at the sound of Charlie's name coming out her mouth. I grab the shirt I was holding before and slowly turn around to sit on my bed. I hunch my back forward to play with the soft fabric. I smile sadly recognizing the shirt I am holding. It's Santana's cheer camp shirt that has Lopez written on the back, and the cheer logo on the front. She gave it to me back in high school after I gave her mine. She said it was cute that we were wearing our names on each other. It felt good to be wanted like I was hers and she was mine.

I trail my thumb over each red faded letter belonging to her name. It was a lot easier back then, when there were no interruptions. There was no Charlie, and there was no busy Santana. It was easy to just be myself with her. Where I was her first priority and she was mine. The only difference is now is that she's still mine and I'm not hers. Damn, living life with Santana is fucking hard. But I would want it any other way.

"Bee, are you ready?" The sound of my name shakes me out of my deep pondering. I quickly scramble around, realizing I'm still not dressed yet. I stumble while unsuccessfully trying to pull up my dark skinny jeans. I glance down to my feet, thinking why the hell is it so hard to put on some stinking jeans that I've probably worn over a thousand times before. I groan in frustration when I see that I still have my white socks on, which is making it harder and harder to pull on my pants. Thinking it's too late now, I pull with all my strength until my jeans finally make way to my waist. I button them up before pacing over to my dresser, which is a little messy cause of my previous rummaging.

I walk out of my room after finally picking my outfit, which may I add is not even that glamorous for looking for thirty minutes. I approach the living room, visibly trying to avoid Santana, who is sitting on the sofa with her eyes focused on the television. Looking around for my coat that I like to wear whenever I go out in the cold streets of New York, I finally see it on the rack next to the door, causing me to walk by the coffee table where her feet are propped up on. Her eyes turn to me when she sees me putting on my boots and taking my black winter coat off the coat rack. She grabs the remote off the coffee table and presses the big red button on the corner to switch off the T.V. I see her walking towards the rack by the door to grab her red coat, which is slightly hanging off the hanger, but since I am already here and didn't want her to waste anymore time, I reach for the coat and trail behind her back, her face showing confusion on why I grabbed the piece of clothing belonging to her if I already had mine on. Gently placing the coat on her shoulders waiting for her to relax and stick her arms through the long thick sleeves. And when she does, she smiles shyly and says a small _"thanks"_.

"So, are you ready?" I ask her, as I grab my wallet for the shopping and to pay the surprisingly cheap-priced wage of the taxi. She nods her head before twisting the bronze door knob and exiting out the door. She leaves it a tiny bit open for me to follow behind her.

This day is already going to be awkward.

VxxVxxVxxV

The car drive to the store was silent, except for the annoying voice belonging to the rapping Chinese man. I see Santana glance at me many times out of the corner of her eyes, but I slip up and look back at her. I catch her in the act for about a second or two before she turns back to the window, eyeing the attractions of New York City. And she doesn't look at me again for the rest of the ride.

"Hey, do we need any eggs?" Those were the first words she's said to me since the small awkward conversations that took place in the apartment. My head reluctantly turns from the suddenly interesting section of milk, to Santana, who is holding the box of eggs that she's about to put in the cart full of frozen waffles, Lucky Charms, and granola bars, basically what we both survive on.

"Umm..." I think back to the times when we even use eggs for anything. I mean, we both can't really cook that well unless it's cereal or microwavable noodles. "If you want them, you can get them." I lift both my shoulders, not sure whether we should buy them because there was really no point.

She also shrugs her shoulders as she turns back to the freezer behind her. I smile to myself, knowing that she thought the exact same way as I did. I push the cart a little bit faster, setting my foot on the bar below as the cart takes me forward. I hear Santana loudly laughing behind me at my childish acts, trying to catch up with me and the grocery cart. I see her jogging towards my cart, which was slowing down in momentum. I put my right foot down, trying to push myself once again for me to mount on the speedy cart.

"Can't catch me, Sanny!" As I balancing myself on the cart I hear her approaching closer and closer. I slow the cart and myself down for her to finally catch up with me, since we need to check out before our cab driver gets impatient and drives off. I doubt that, though, because he is still currently rapping a song by a MC Hammer.

After the mean old lady checks us out, which takes a while because she has to take about ten minutes to find her reading glasses, which were perched behind her. After our long check out, we walk out the two front sliding doors to meet the busy street, trying to sight our previous cab in a large group of the others parked on the side of the streets. I point at the taxi which is parked at the curb, and once we settled our bags in the trunk we tell the Chinese man to bring us back to the apartment.

VxxVxxVxxV

Throwing the keys down in the small glass bowl on the small table next to the front door, Santana comes in behind me carrying a few grocery bags to the kitchen as I carry the rest. The handles of the bags are straining my tired fingers as I quickly try to jog towards the kitchen. I sigh through my nose in relief, dropping the bags on the tile floor next to Santana; she smirks at my pettiness from just holding a few bags.

"Wimp." She sarcastically coughs into her hand, my ears perk up, wondering if I heard her right. She assures me that I did by her previous straight face turning into a big smile. I stalk up to her playfully, mocking a tiger when it sees its prey. I pick her up by her waist, fireman style, making her drop the grocery bag she was holding on the floor. Thankfully it was just toilet paper.

I spin my body in the living room causing her to let out loud guffaws that even the neighbors can probably hear. I throw her on the sofa and her hair lands spread out on her. I straddle her hips and start tickling her stomach area—where she's most ticklish.

"Bee! S-stop," She lets out another loud laugh when my finger hit her spot. "P-Pwease I'll do anything." I pull with a large smirk on my, tilting my head and raising my left eyebrow.

"Anything?" She tucks her face in the sofa cushion as she mutters a small _"yes"_. "Say, 'Brittany S. Pierce you are the most awesomenest girl in the whole wide universe. You are not a wimp, but my amazing knight in shining armor'," I finish with a playful smirk showing upon my face.

She pouts, like she's asking if she really have to say that. I laugh before nodding my head firmly. "Brittany S. Pierce you are the most awesomenest girl in the whole universe. You are not a wimp, but my knight in shining armor." She recites what I told her to say word for word. Smiling proudly, I lift up my hips, internally thanking god that my little friend didn't make an appearance. I'm just about to get on my feet to return to the kitchen to finish putting the groceries up, but two hands wrap around my back, effectively pushing me back on Santana.

Our faces are about an inch away from each other. "San," I mutter, the whisper hitting her lips and causing Santana to shiver a bit. She leans up towards my face while I stay frozen in my spot, she brushes her lips softly against mine. And just as we are about full on kiss...

There's a freaking knock at the door.

She pulls back, banging her head back on the seat cushion as I untangle our legs from our previous position. I lift my body up using my hand to brace my self on the couch, mentally cursing whoever is at the door out for ruining another moment between me and Santana.

I feel the burning gaze on the nape of my neck coming from Santana as I make my way to the door to see who the hell it is. Unlocking the door, revealing the person who I never in a million years would I have thought would come here tonight.

It's _Charlie._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhangers, right? Hope you guys enjoyed the little scenes there. ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks to that reviewer who pointed out a huge mistake, that I will take full blame for. **

**I am late on the new chapter. I'm really sorry for that, but exams have kicked my ass a bit lately. Thankfully when this short chapter is released it will be the end of the school year, so this summer break I will hopefully try to balance my job and try to shower you guys with lots and lots of long and Brittana-filled chapters. **

**Anyways, you guys have blown me away once again with your feedback. I like wake up in the morning with a huge smile on my face because of your amazing comments. Oh and this chapter is not Beta'd so all mistakes made are mine. Here you go, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Seven]<strong>

**Summary- Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words- 5.7k+**

**Rating- M**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also a profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>It's<em> Charlie.<em>

"C-Charlie? What are you doing here?" I turn my head around after hearing the nervous voice coming from behind my shoulder, taking full sight of a fidgeting Santana; her hair is a bit tousled from our previous place on the sofa, she's leaning all of her weight on her left leg as she's nervously biting her bottom lip. A habit that she had picked up on when she was about nine-years-old as her mom once questioned her about who took the last cookie in the cookie jar. The memory of her trying to lie her way out of it still brings me laughs, since she had crumbs and smears of chocolate still ringing around her mouth - it totally blew her cover.

"Well since you weren't answering my calls, I just thought I should drop by and maybe stay for the night." Charlie replies smugly, brushing against my shoulder as she maneuvers herself through Santana and I. The strong jab to my shoulder causes me to stumble back, and if it weren't for the warm hand catching me I'd probably be on the floor with a slight pain in my arse. I turn my body in an awkward position and show a small smile in thanks while the hand was still there supporting my lower back. We were standing there, smiling shyly at another for an exact _32 seconds_ until we both hear the loud sound of glasses and dishes being moved coming from inside the kitchen and a loud call of Santana's name.

She removes her hand quickly, causing me to immediately pout from the missing contact, she takes a glance at me for about another half a second before walking towards the kitchen where Charlie is. Scoffing inwardly as I'm shrugging my shoulders at the silly idea I had in my head hours ago where I - maybe just for once - will ever have Santana alone by myself so I can actually talk to her. Deciding whether I should even go in the kitchen where the couple was or just stand here awkwardly in the living room, I mean honestly every time I am with them, I feel like an awkward third wheel.

"Bee, do you want something to eat? Charlie's cooking." Santana's voice echoes through the living room. About to question where the hell would Charlie find the supplies to cook in this house, but just remembering the four or five groceries bags that she was hanging on her forearms which I noticed since some of the bags hit me as she was jabbing her way, uninvited through mine and Santana's apartment.

"Uh..." Clutching my stomach as it rumbles loudly aching for some food. "Yeah sure, I g-guess." I walk on the same pathway Santana had just stalked on just a few seconds ago to the kitchen. I literally take small and slow, baby steps towards the kitchen. Just the sight of Charlie makes me angry. Together they are just the worst; kissing everywhere, holding hands, holding each other, and all that lovey-dovey shit. Can't even blame her though, I mean if I had Santana, she would honestly be my number one priority. Not that much of a difference since she already is. It's like every free time I have, my head just goes to Santana.

She just can't get out of my mind.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts?" Shaking my head towards the kitchen threshold, wondering whether to walk in to interrupt. I lean against the wall, not wanting the two to see me eavesdropping. I peek over the barrier separating me and the kitchen, glancing at Santana resting her hands against the counter as she leans her whole weight back with Charlie wiping off the wet dishes in the sink. "I was busy." She simply answers. By my perspective, Charlie looks about annoyed - wait nope she's definitely _annoyed_.

"Mmmm. Explain to me how the hell you were sooo busy today, by the looks of you and Brittany still in your pajamas, the lack of showering," Charlie emphasizes by gestures her hands dramatically towards Santana's disheveled attire. "Means that you and her probably have been in this apartment for about..." Charlie lifts her arm up to look down at her wristwatch, taking about a few seconds to do the math. "Let's say the morning and the afternoon, so that's eight hours. And you couldn't even spend just a minute to text me back?"

Santana pushes herself off of the counter and steps about a few inches away from Charlie. She takes in a deep angry breath, as she settles her hand against the side of her hip with her facial expression changing from tired and cool to very intimidating; her right eyebrow arched to its fullest, brown eyes turn darker than before. "For the love of god Charlie I am not about to argue with you over something so small. I just wanted to spend some time with Brittany, okay?" My body freezes and somehow I'm a little scared at how Charlie might react, but I just can't help but let out a small smile at Santana's outburst.

Charlie sighs through her nose and turns from her previous stance of anger, she relaxes herself after hearing her fiancée yell out her acceptable reasoning. "I'm sorry, I can't help but worry. I mean if your fiancée was ignoring all of your text messages you would be worried too." Santana also relaxes her own body, then walking herself up to Charlie to grab the idle hands rested by Charlie's sides. Santana leaves one hand holding Charlie's right hand as she takes her other tucking one of the bangs behind Charlie's ear.

All the happiness from my body suddenly disappears. As if you were finally given something so good, feeling all the happiness in the world for just a few seconds, but eventually have it snatched away from you in an instant. Ruffling my hand through my blond locks, untangling those rough tangles from the scalp to the ends. I turn away from the room not wanting to see the_ 'oh so'_ glorious moment between them. Walking away heading towards the hallway where it can lead me away to my private sanctuary, stopping at my brass doorknob when I hear a loud giggle coming from a voice that I can recognize from literally thirty yards away.

Sounds like they're having a great time.

Shaking my head twisting the knob, sighing at the sight of the white tousled sheets tangled with the grey blanket, still looks about the same before. Falling backwards on the bed with my arms spread out like a pancake. With my thoughts swirling through my mind causing me to leave the earth in a state of oblivion.

VxxVxxVxxV

_Wiping my falling tears, gripping the two chains holding my swing upright. I walked all the way to the park right by my house. Last time I checked it was about 2:00 in the morning right about now. I've been here for about three hours and exactly forty-three seconds. But who's counting right? Just here swinging my blue swing back-and-forth listening to the soothing sounds of the squeaking bolts and the chirping of the crickets. _

_Sometimes I think about how life would be like without Santana. Would it be better? We both just keep causing hurt to each other. So wouldn't it be better if we both never even met. So I would have never fell in love with her, to not feel all the heartaches caused by her rejecting me for someone else. But I just can not have her in my life even if it does come with all the heartaches, rejection, and tears. Having her in my life also brings me happiness, affection, and smiles and laughs. So yeah maybe she does cause me pain, but she is the only person that makes me feel like I'm the only person that matters.  
><em>

_So that is why I just can not let her go._

_I even remember one winter night where I was watching Disney movies with Santana on the red couch in my living room. It was a regular Saturday night for us since we were still innocent little 6th graders. So our Saturdays were mainly just staying in watching movies that we were in the mood in until we feel fatigue and fall asleep. It was probably about 9 o'clock at night, and to other people it might have felt like a regular night to them, but to us we felt like grown ups to just stay up that late at night and just sleep whenever we wanted to. __Earlier we both were on the opposite side of each other, but somehow our bodies just became tangled up when the first five minutes of the movie passed by. She was wrapped up in my arms as I was used as her cushion while she lied her back against me. She was sleeping over since her parents and her older brother went to go visit her grandparents out-of-state and since she told me her grandparents were kind of snobby, so she decided not to go and just stay with me. _

_My parents were already asleep since they both had work early tomorrow. So it was just me and Santana. About in the middle of the movie, I broke the hour-long silence. "Hey San, do you think high school will be fun?" She doesn't take her eyes off the television screen that was brighten from the darkness surrounding us, it was playing the scene of the Cinderella's godmother turning her torn pink dress into a more beautiful plump blue dress. "Mmm I think it will because it will be a new environment for both of us with new friends, new teacher, and different classes. You know what I'm saying?" That is when she looked up at me and waited for my response to her comment about high school. I shrug my shoulders, not knowing what to reply back to her and just rather paying all my attention to the movie. "Well the only thing I know is that we are always going to stick together." Santana whispers to me, making a smile appear on my face but with my eyes focus on the T.V. just like Santana's was just a minute ago. Together we finished the movie with me finally falling asleep blissfully with Santana's body molded into mine so perfectly that we both were comfortable._

_And we could never be separated._

* * *

><p><em>The next day was a bit different from the other regular average days. Like whenever Santana and I attended a party together we either slept at my house or hers and since I apparently ran out and left her to continue making out with Matt. I am now in bed, with my head against the pillow as I impossibly count the seemingly infinite popcorn on the ceiling. A vibration coming from my phone top of the bedside table makes the part of the bed shake a bit. I turn my body and reach over to grab the vibrating contraption to check who was texting me so much. <em>

_I'm not that surprised when all I see is Santana's name popping up in my lock screen with text messages and thirteen missed calls. Sighing loudly through my mouth as I set my phone back on the dresser, mentally cursing myself for not putting it on the charger last night when I walked home. Feeling a bit of a hangover from the two red cups of alcohol I had last night. I de__cide to ignore the desperate notifications sitting on my phone and begin to fall right back to sleep to hopefully erase the headache from not just the alcohol._

_But from Santana._

* * *

><p><em>After brushing my teeth, I walk downstairs with mouthwash swishing from side to side in my mouth. Trailing my hand against the railing as I step down the last step, just noticing the keys from the hanger missing. My parents had already left for work. Reaching the kitchen sink eventually waiting for about five more seconds before spitting out the blue minty liquid. I watch the blue liquid trail down the stainless steel sink all the way to the drain.<em>

_About thirty minutes pass having me sitting on the sofa with my back hunched over to eat my lucky charms on the black coffee table. The Saturday morning cartoons don't really beat the old-fashion cartoons that come on Sunday morning. But they do help pass time. In the middle of an old episode of Tom and Jerry, the doorbell rings. _

_I get up to take a look at the person through the windows on side of the front door that were giving me full view of Santana. A few seconds too long of me staring at her backfired when she sees me looking through the window, blowing my cover. I quickly turn to the wall on side of the window, mentally hoping that she didn't even take a glance at me._

_But when the erratic poundings on the door came, I knew that she had seen me peeking. "Brittany, open up!" I bite my lower lip waiting for her to take the hint and leave. "Brittany, come on know your here!" The knocks increase volume, echoing off the house making me feel trapped. Few minutes pass and she eventually stops the knocking. "Bee, I just want to see you." The weakness toning her voice makes me drop a few tears, knowing how the strong and confident Santana just turned into weak mush in a matter of seconds._

_I bite my bottom lip harshly trying to stop a sob from escaping my mouth, it comes out a small whimper rather than a ear-wrenching sob. While I drag the back of my hands against my eyelids to stop the gushing of tears flowing out of my ducts. __I waited until I heard footsteps walking away the opposite direction from where I truly what her to go. _

_I was being a coward_

_Once again._

VxxVxxVxxV

Two Weeks pass by fairly quickly. My Christmas was spent with my family since Santana and Charlie went east in Vermont to visit Charlie's family. It felt nice seeing my family together for the holidays. It felt kind of different from staying here in New York with Santana. Even though she is my family, probably closer to me than anybody else. It just felt like a good kind of different with my family. And to be completely honest my Christmas would have been better if Santana were with me.

Tomorrow will finally be New Years Day. Quinn is planning a countdown party tomorrow night. Everyone will be invited. My family was going to visit to see New York's legendary celebration but my mom kind of wanted me to just hang with my friends because she didn't want to her and my dad to be a burden on me. I completely argued idea, but she would't take no for an answer.

Quinn and I were picking up some more supplies for the party while we look for a last-minute outfit. Shopping a day before New Years is probably very stupid, but hey we both were busy at the wrong moments.

"Britt, do you think I should get this shirt?" She holds up a a blue strapless dress that she pulled from the rack behind her. My legs were worn out from walking non-stop throughout the mall since at least the afternoon making me feel tired, just aching for the white fluffy bed waiting for me at home.

"Britt?" Quinn looks up from her own investigation on the dress to look at me. I shake my head, ridding my thoughts internally. "Yeah it's cute. You should get it. Now can we go home now?" Quinn scoffs at my current attitude about going home. "She grabs the dress and hangs it over her arm. "You didn't even take an even a glance at it."

She walks over to the checkout line in the store, making me eventually follow her when I noticed her destination. "I'm sorry Q I'm just a bit tired okay."

"Yeah I noticed and that is why we are about to leave."

After she bought the dress, we walked out to the front doors of the mall and hailed a yellow bright taxi cab that a New Yorker can spot from a mile away. The cab dropped Quinn off at her apartment and before going she agreed to meet me up later tonight to hang out. Paying the taxi driver before I exit the cab shutting the yellow door covered with a Broadway musical advertisement.

Santana and I never really talked about what happened weeks ago. I mean it's probably because we never got the chance to or just because she's been avoiding me a bit lately. I mean every time we're alone together in the apartment, we always end up in awkward silence before one of us actually has the guts to give a poor excuse to leave the room. Other than our awkward interaction, both of us suddenly have been too busy for each other. It's either she has to plan for the wedding with Charlie or school. And for me it's also school or my teaching position at this dance studio down the street from the apartment.

After going the elevator, I eventually meet the apartment. Sighting the white door I reach for my keys, cursing at myself for having so many on one single ring. Once I found the little bronze key I unlock the door, pushing myself through as the door opens. As I struggle through the door immediately failing because of so many bags hitting the doorway, I notice the deserted appearance the apartment was sporting. I knew by then Santana was not here.

What a surprise.

Being in New York has grown on me. I mean living in a small town for practically your whole life and then also being different in many ways might I announce. I feel like being in New York makes me feel somewhat accepted somehow. Like I can be anybody I want to be as if no one can stop me. I love being here, even more because Santana is here with me. We used to do everything together. Like together we were unstoppable. But now when I turn to look next to me, I wonder who is really there by my side.

Taking the big load to my room, throwing the bags on my unmade bed deciding to worry about both chores later. Checking my phone as I walk out of my room, not depending on my sight as I'm walking because my eyes were still focused on the little bright screen I am holding. I notice the time on my lock screen as I am typing in my pass code - _5:44 pm. _Santana is probably with Charlie right about now. I know tomorrow would be a bit awkward since me and Santana haven't really been talking. Me and her are still on break from school, so I know that her excuse for us not hanging out for being busy because of school is blown out of the water.

I hope tomorrow night will be alright. I mean last time we really did hang out, the aftermath didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.

Well at least I can still hope.

VxxVxxVxxV

_Boom _

_Boom _

_Boom_

The bass playing from the speakers is practically vibrating the whole bar. It makes me kind of more nervous to talk to Santana. I feel like it's a bomb that's just ticking as if time is becoming shorter before the thing explodes.

I came to the bar before the party started to set up the decorations and the food. Looking around the whole place, I smirk inwardly knowing I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Well Quinn kind of help. And by kind of I mean she practically did all the work while I sat in the corner blowing up the colorful balloons. The place is pretty packed with people since a lot of our friends invited their friends and their friends invited their friends and so on. I mean who cares it's New Years.

I sort of left things at an awkward state before I left the apartment.

Santana was coming out the hallway bathroom naked with only her white towel limply covering her body just an hour before the party. As she was shutting the bathroom door behind her and was just about to walk towards her bedroom I might have bumped into her without looking since my eyes were focused on my phone while I was failing at playing temple run. Long story short, we both were just standing there shocked at the contact since we really haven't been our touchy selves with each other since that morning. It felt kinda good to have that warm feeling go through my body once more as it did millions of times before. I was already ready for the party since I had to arrive at the bar early to set up, I caught Santana eyeing me up and down a couple of times as I was just merely standing there awkwardly with my heels in one hand and my phone in the other. I muttered a quick sorry before running to the living room grabbing my purse on the way out.

"Hey Brittany!" Johanna yells over the music, before taking a small sip of her drink that is in her hand. I turn, remaining shocked at that the girl who is now standing in front of me and not before when she was cupping my right ear while yelling a greeting that I still vaguely didn't really hear. I show a friendly smile before Johanna awkwardly tries to fit her body into mine as she engulfs me into a hug. It felt so uncomfortable. After a few more tense seconds thankfully she pulls away from me. "How have you been? You know we haven't talked since that night." She says with a flirty wink. Just before I'm about to answer with an excuse I see Santana leaned against the wall with her foot propped up keeping her balance. She's looking back and forth between me and Johanna with jealous eyes. I never told Santana about meeting Johanna that night, I don't really get why she's just looking at Johanna like that. I smirk a little at the effect this causing over Santana, secretly always wanting this different kind of attention from Santana.

"I've been good. You know just been a bit busy with some things." I see Johanna smile widely and start talking, but all I notice is just Santana staring at me. Johanna literally just disappears from my mind as if she was never there while I'm focusing all of my attention on Santana.

With her eyes just creating burning stares as she's trailing them around my whole body, exploring as if she's never saw it before. Which is crazy since we known each other since we were in first grade. It seems like hours have passed before we break our staring contest, because somehow in between our eye contact Charlie just grabs Santana's hand to grab her off the wall breaking Santana's gaze between me. She takes Santana's hands and puts it around her waist as she wraps her arms around Santana's neck and starts dancing on her. By the mere sight my eyes are burning with hate and I feel a pit of jealousy bubbling in my stomach. I mean if I had the guts than Santana could probably be with me right about now. I wouldn't have to stay a certain distance away from her, because we are both too scared to just face what's already there.

I mean if we did kiss, doesn't that mean something? Shouldn't that say that she might feel the same way?

Right?

I look back across the room, still completely ignoring the ranting of Johanna. I still can't believe she hasn't really noticed me ignoring her. Santana still remains dancing with Charlie as if I just disappeared from the room. I see Charlie lick her lips as she grinds further into Santana. When they sway, Santana finally makes eye contact with me once more. She looks at me as if she's trying to taunt me, maybe tease a bit.

Well if she wants to play then we'll play.

VxxVxxVxxV

Grabbing Johanna by the waist roughly with my pale hands., hearing a loud moan escape from her mouth as I trail my hands down to grab her arse. Taunting Santana who is across from me with Charlie grinding against her as Johanna and me are dancing provocatively with each other. We've danced with our partners like this for about five minutes now. Just teasing each other like a game to see who would crack first. Turning my head to check my surroundings since I've never left eyes off of Santana yet. I catch my eyes seeing Quinn also dancing over by the corner with Rachael while Kurt and Blaine are doing body shots on each other on the bar counter. Wow I never though Kurt was that pale.

I spot the countdown clock above the bar, noticing that there was only thirty minutes left from a fresh new year. I hear the ruckus from the crazy New Yorkers outside flooding the city with the noise of celebration. Turning my attention away from outside back to Santana. And I guess Charlie couldn't take it no more of the sexy grabs and tugs from Santana because now it seems like she's practically sucking the life from Santana's lips. I instantly turn away from the two, as I'm roughly pulling away from Johanna.

I ignore the pleading eyes from her I caught seeing while I was tilting my head to avoid the possible looks from everybody if they saw me crying over something that seems so simple to them but it's like a puncture inside to me just to witness something I've yearned for ever since that morning given to some other girl. And what makes it hurt even worse is that some other girl is her fiancée. And for some reason I just can't accept it. I can't accept the fact that Santana, the person who I love is going to marry someone else. Because to me she is the one. She may not be perfect to everyone else, but she's perfect to me. She just fits me, and to see her just kiss Charlie - it just _hurts_.

Walking quickly towards the bar inwardly hoping that the bartender can notice my desperation for a drink and attend to me first rather than the twenty others waiting. I notice the sudden burning stare on the back of my neck, but choosing to ignore it since I know who exactly owns those eyes watching my every move. I call the bartender to my side, and thankfully he sees me and comes quickly over. I order my drink watching the way he mixes it for a distraction because I can still feel the burning gaze towards me. But thankfully Quinn just magically appears next to me sitting down at the bar stool as I'm leaning against the blue neon counter.

"So how is your night so far?" She questions just when the bartender brings my drink. I swishing the drink back and forth, a habit I've picked up whenever i was at a bar. "Well not that good," Seeing my entire body deflate Quinn doesn't really question further about the situation. "What about you?" Her eyes literally light up at my question. I kinda smile a bit knowing what was causing her so much fun.

_Rachael_

Quinn and Rachael have been on and off ever since we all moved to New York. They been friends for a bit before they got together though, Quinn told me and Santana the whole story one night when she came barging in our apartment. I mean she was a nervous wreck, she just had Rachael ask her out on a date. She was walking back and forth muttering questions about what was she going to wear and how would she act around Rachael. Long story short, they got together but sadly after a few months they broke up after being too busy from school and work so they didn't really have time together as much as they wanted to. Quinn was heartbroken for about weeks before she got back on the wagon. So I'm really happy to see them finally get their heads out their asses and finally noticing that they really fit together.

"It's been good. I think I found my 12 o'clock kisser." Quinn smiles widely, from my guess it's probably because she's imaging it in her head right about now about how the night will turn out for her. I smile before looking behind my shoulder seeing Santana standing once more by herself in the corner still looking at me, but this time it's different she's looking at me with regret. I turn back around to Quinn trying to erase the image of her eyes from my mind. I'm failing to do so as I let Quinn continue ranting on and on about how beautiful Rachael is and so on.

This goes on for about twenty more minutes. As drinks are being passed by and served by the bartender in front of me, couples getting closer and closer as the clock ticks down, and the celebration of the New Year getting crazier and crazier. By the time Quinn finally does be quiet to let me respond, about maybe two or three guys just got arrested in front of the bar entrance for fighting and disorderly conduct. "How have you and Santana been doing?" Quinn questions before taking another sip of her drink. I told her everything about what happened between me and Santana over the Christmas holiday out of pure boredom.

"Um we've still never talked about what happened between us yet, and tonight has been a bit weird but also kinda turns me on a bit with the game she has been playing until Charlie interrupted us with her uncontrollable urges. Things have been really awkward around the apartment, I mean we've been acting like we're just roommates and not best fiends. I mean when I think about I feel as though maybe the kisses shouldn't have never happened." I ruffle my hair in frustration, waiting for Quinn's response. If the kiss would have never happen then we wouldn't be acting so uncomfortable with each other.

"You wanna know what I think?" I nod hurriedly desperate for someone else's opinion. "I think you both are just being so stupid, and close that mouth of yours because you know it's true. I mean it's obvious that you both are being fucking stupid because she's marrying someone she doesn't even love and your sitting here letting her walk all over you. You both love the shit out of each other, ugh why can't you just see it?" Quinn groans. Just as I'm about to deny every single little thing she just mentioned, people around us start counting down.

_10_

_9_

_8_

I look around the whole bar sighting all the paired up couples, inwardly having an envious pit burning in my stomach. I turn my body back to where Quinn was, who is now gone and magically appeared in the booth sitting next to Rachael.

_7_

_6_

_5_

Surprisingly I see Santana walking towards me as the clock ticks down. I look behind me, to see if she was on her way to Charlie or someone as I'm looking I sight Charlie who was dancing in the middle of the dance floor oblivious to the countdowns.

_4_

3

2

Santana puts her hand on the back of my neck to get me off the counter I was previously leaning on. We lean in closer and closer as the cheers of celebrating get louder.

_1_

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note**

**I skimmed through this since it's about 1:00am over where I am so all mistakes are mine. (But blame my ole tired body)**

**Anyways ****yay, we finally made it to 100 reviews! I wanna say thanks to all of you who love this story and those who even hate it. All of you guys literally inspire me to write more and more. I just want to say I freaking love you all!**

**Anyways I hope you awesome Brittana fanfiction readers enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Eight]<strong>

**Summary - ****Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words - 10.1k+**

**Rating - M**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also no profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>Well here goes nothing.<p>

Santana cups the back of my neck, bringing my head closer to hers. I hear the commotion surrounding us. The space between us is literally an inch before she brushes her lips against mine. We're not kissing yet even though the time has ticked down, becoming an entire new year. I probably shouldn't even be doing this. The con's and pro's are just piling up. I mean what if after we do kiss, she'll just ignore me once more as she did before. What if she says that everything that has happen between us was just all a mist–

Santana breaks me out of my thoughts as she eliminates all the space between us and finally kisses me. Still shocked on what to do I freeze. She continues to kiss me and after a few more seconds I finally realize that Santana is actually kissing me. With the sudden confidence I kiss back with all I have.

_Fireworks_

It feels good kissing her, feeling all the burning pit of anger I had for her unravel quickly just the second her lips grazes mine. She trails her tongue against my lips asking to deepen the kiss. I happily oblige opening my mouth a bit wider for her. Together we're just ignoring the hoops and hollers of the people to just continue kissing in a state of bliss. I feel happy. Tingles are flowing through me–head to all the way to my little bitty toes every time she touches me. She settles her hands on my hips making my hairs rise as well as the goosebumps. I hear a small whimper come from her from me combining our tongues together that I probably would have overheard if I hadn't been paying close attention. I can hear my own heart pounding in my chest in adrenaline.

She pulls away feeling out of breath. The words _fucking_ _adorable_ pops up in my mind first as I catch sight of her. Her lips swollen from kissing and her hair is a little messy from my hands being tangled into them. I look around looking for Charlie, luckily she's still drunk and dancing like before.

"Wow." I hear the Latina mutter causing me to turn back to her. Santana's wiping her thumb against her bottom lip still in a "kissing daze". She blushes knowing that I heard her little comment.

The Latina quickly regains herself from the daze and just as she's about to say something, Charlie comes stumbling over between us. As Charlie is pushing her way through us I see Santana mouth the words '_We'll talk later.' _with guilt masking her eyes. "Babe, we miss our New Years kiss." I see Santana cringe when she hears the word _babe_ coming from Charlie's drunken mouth. Charlie continues to ignore the tension around us and still slur her sentences.

"Yeah Charlie, I think I should take you home." Santana grabs Charlie's hand getting ready to walk to the exit, but Charlie forces her back by pulling her hand out of the Latina's firm grasp. "No I wanna stay." Charlie grumbles stomping her heel down. Santana huffs in anger and slight embarrassment caused by her fiancée. "Charlie let's go, I don't have time for this." Charlie stumbles forward trying to shake her head no at Santana. "Look you can't even stand." Santana gestures her hand dramatically towards Charlie. While Charlie's incapable ability to stand on her own two feet she tries hanging her arm on Santana's shoulder, but unsuccessfully doing so as she's trying to dance at the same time.

I stand there waiting for Santana to give me an apology because she has to leave to bring Charlie home safely. The time comes shorter than I expect when Charlie finally listens to Santana's ranting on and on about how Charlie needs to go home. "Fine...party pooper." Charlie mutters in defeat as Santana successfully leads Charlie on the way out leaving me behind. Just as Santana is about a five feet away from the bar's door, the Latina turns her head to look behind her shoulder towards me. Her eyes turn apologetic once she lays her eyes on me. I nod in understanding on why she had to leave. Mentally cursing Charlie for her inappropriate drinking tonight.

Well at least this time Santana doesn't have a lame excuse for leaving.

I mean she did say we will eventually talk later.

VxxVxxVxxV

It's been two days since the New Years party. Santana and I have talked, so things haven't been left as awkward as last time. But we still haven't talked about the kiss and what happened on that Sunday morning. School started back up again so this time we both have very good reason for being busy. I don't come home until about three in the evening but I have to leave once again at five because I teach classes at the dance studio owned by my friend. And between those two hours I have on break Santana is still at her classes. Even once I get home Santana is either sleeping from being so tired or she's hanging around Charlie's condo.

I heard from Kurt that Quinn and Rachael are now together since they apparently slept together after the party. He told me that when they all left together in cab Quinn and Rachael couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He also told me that they got together the morning after. I'm happy for Quinn. Actually I'm happy for both.

It's about 2:00_am_, I've been up since about eleven doing an essay that's due in two days. My eyes are so weary from being stuck in front of this bright laptop screen for about three hours. Santana is taking a nap on the sofa, she was watching a movie but I told her to stop waiting up for me and just go to sleep since her eyes were getting heavier by the second. She looks so comfortable–curled up on the sofa in a fetal position with the red blanket I draped over her a few minutes ago. God this class is going to kill me because all I wanna do now is just join Santana on that sofa. I type away at the keyboard faster, looking at everything I type to see if I happen to make any mistakes. The quicker I get this done the quicker I can go to sleep.

Good thing I'm almost finished.

VxxVxxVxxV

I hear shuffling behind me, I take my hand off the keyboard to turn in my seat. Gripping the kitchen table turning my lower back to see what is moving behind me. I see Santana sit up using her tan hands to level her. She squints in the darkness before she takes one of her hands and rubs the back of it against her eyes to get rid of her fatigue. "Bee." The whisper comes out rasp and the Latina continues to squint her eyes with her face all scrunched up in confusion. Santana pushes the blanket off of her legs and sits up straight with her legs on the side of the sofa. She gets up and walk towards me.

"You're still up?"

"Well I kinda want to get this finished now."

I shrug my shoulders and turn back in the kitchen chair back to laptop screen. I start back typing again assuming that Santana is probably going to go her room to sleep, but when I feel a hand press against my shoulder and eyes trail its way around the screen to see my current progress. I sigh knowing that she wants me to just stop what I'm doing to just go to sleep. "Santana I have to get this finished." I say in annoyance which the feeling doesn't go that far because I realize that she's just worried about me. "Why can't you just finish tomorrow morning?" The Latina walks behind me to pull the kitchen chair from the table in front of me.

"Well if you're staying up, I am too." Santana announces firmly as she crosses her legs in front of me. It's kinda of hard not to look at her toned thighs that weren't covered by her pink shorts and boy they are sure _short_. Her white wife beater is now too small for her since she had it since she was in high school. And for that the wife beater isn't big enough to cover the small patch of skin showing above her waistband of her shorts. I force my eyes swiftly away from her over-showing body hoping she didn't catch me leering at her. Turning my eyes back to the screen and once again typing away as if nothing happened.

Minutes pass and I finally build up the courage to glance out of the corner of my eye, catching the sight of Santana still sitting there cross-legged with her phone in hand playing angry birds with her volume turned loudly and I'm guessing it's to help her stay awake. I haven't really been taking notice of the small things about Santana that just make her. Like the way she pushes up her glasses by scrunching up her nose, the way she would have her toes curl when she was freezing cold, or the way her eyes would get softer and lighter every time she would look at me.

Santana looks up from her phone when she feels my eyes on her. I turn away quickly as I did before hopefully she didn't catch me like she didn't catch me before. Well I assume she didn't see me before when I was leering. I mean I was focused on the laptop so I didn't really check to see if I got away with it or not. My luck apparently ran out when I hear Santana say something.

Not quite hearing what she had said I raise my eyebrows in a questioning manner for her to repeat the words.

"I said do I have something on my face?"

Shaking my head 'no' as I'm laughing lightly at the way she rubbing her hands all over her cheeks which is practically saying she doesn't believe me when I say she has nothing on her face. Throwing my head back as I continue to laugh my ass off, that is when I see the small tub of ice cream on the side of the table with the can of whipped cream. I apparently forgot all about that. I was kind of in the mood for something sweet when the clock hit twelve.

I quickly grab a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and maneuver the spoonful behind my back. Leaning my body forward with a boost of confidence from knowing that Santana didn't see me get the ice cream. She is still entirely oblivious to my actions as she sits there picking at the cuticles of her nails. I guess she found out she didn't have anything on her beautiful face of hers.

Well not for long.

VxxVxxVxxV

I regret ever making a move.

I mean things went down and now I'm standing behind the sofa using it as a shield as I hear Santana whispering the nickname 'Bee' in the dark. Hopefully she doesn't know where I am because if she does I know I have a hundred percent chance that Santana is going to have a plate of whipped cream ready for my face. My hair is really sticking from the now melting ice cream I have stuck in there since after I shot Santana a spoonful of ice cream and after a few seconds of shock showed on her face she quickly ran to the tub of ice cream to defended herself.

And that is why ladies and gentleman we are here now.

"Bee come out, come out where ever you are." I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the sofa barrier where I'm hiding. I cover my mouth with my two hands to try to stifle the upcoming giggle that was bubbling inside of my throat. I crawl to the other end of the sofa and peek over the edge to see if the coast is clear. Smiling widely in the dark seeing I have a clear path to ambush Santana. She seems oblivious to my blue eyes watching her every move as she is scoping out the kitchen looking for me.

I grab the can of whipped cream squatting as I'm just about to get up. I already had a handful of cream in my right hand ready to attack.

Just as I'm about to tip-toe my way to the kitchen ready to launch an attack on the dark-haired girl. Santana surprises me when she flicks the light switch on showing my hiding place. "San, that's not fair." I pout, stomping my foot playfully.

"Well I couldn't find you." She says so simply.

She's on the other side of the room where the switch is while on the other end is me. She smirks as she holds the tub of vanilla in one hand and a spoon in the other, like she's ready to launch. As I look like a noobie with my hair tied up in a bun and a can of whipped cream in one hand with a handful of it in my other. And to add more to my loser status, Santana has a past with being a pitcher in softball. I don't even know how the hell I got from being in front of a bright laptop screen tired out of my mind and now scared of the small Latina who is threatening to launch an ice cream ambush on me. I mean where the hell did I get all this energy?

"Come on Bee you know you'll never win this battle." The smugness inside her voice kinda scares me and especially when she arches her eyebrows as if she is trying to get me to be afraid of her threats. And boy does she succeed.

"You know, you're right I should give up." I say dropping the can making a loud noise once the aluminum hits the wooden floor. Santana's smugness attitude grows when she thinks that I gave up. I mean does she not know me at all. Because Brittany Susan Pierce doesn't give up.

"Well then that was easier than I–"

_Splat_

Is basically the noise that echoes through the now quiet apartment when I connect my hand that was filled with whipped cream to Santana's now shocked face.

Her mouth is agape as she wipes her hand against her whipped cream filled eyelids so she can see clearly like before. "I can't believe you just did that." I smile while biting my bottom lip, scared of what's to come from her. I mean she fucking Santana Lopez for god sake. I don't even think before grabbing her by her waist fireman-style. I spin round and round gracefully as I hear the giggles and shrieks coming from above. "Bee!" Ignoring the playful pats against my back as she's begging me to put her down.

Dancing for years eventually building up muscles have come in handy. Especially when you have a feisty Latina girl living with you in a medium-sized apartment.

"Bee!" Santana bursts into a trail of giggles as I gently set her down on the comfy sofa. I start tickling her while hearing her uncontrollable laughs burst through her plump lips. After a few moments thinking she has had enough tickle attacks today. I hear a sigh come from beneath me as I'm straddling her hips. "God I'm so tired." She yawns having her nose all scrunched up and her eyes closed as her mouth widens. _God she's so beautiful. _I at least repeat that sentence inside of my head every time I see her.

"Well then I think you need to go to bed then little missy." I tap her nose, seeing her nose scrunch up once more. She shakes her head cutely at me against the sofa cushions. "Not if you're staying up."

"Santana you have to go to sleep. Come on you have class early." I pat her thigh hoping she'd take the sign to get up. She turns her head back up to me with some hair dangling in front of her eyes because of the friction when she was moving against the cushion.

"You too have class in the morning missy, So by that being said I'm not going to sleep until you do."

God her stubbornness is going to kill me one day. Sighing through my nose heavily knowing that I was not going to win this fight. I mean winning two in a row against Santana, not even the luckiest person in the world can carry out that.

"Ugh fine let's go to sleep."

VxxVxxVxxV

I bend over digging in my duffel bag to reach for one of my towels. Panting as I wipe the white now sweaty towel against my forehead. After teaching the senior class a big dance number for their showcase next month it really fucking tires you out. Few minutes pass by and I decide and not go home to the apartment because I choose to dance away.

I'll just go home later.

VxxVxxVxxV

Throwing my duffel bag on top of the coffee table deciding to worry about it later. I pace to the kitchen hungry for some food. I haven't ate all day. In class all I can think about was food. I haven't had any other different thought since I woke up.

I pop the bag of uncooked noodles and pour it into the bowl. As I'm putting water into the bowl for the noodles to soften I hear a door in the hallway softly close. The noise takes my attention from my aching stomach to the doorway of the kitchen.

The Latina walks in with a white t-shirt and her black-rimmed glasses on. She scrunches up her nose to lift her glasses up and not just simply take her hand and lift it up. "You hungry?" She points at my progress in noodle-making. I nod silently and not giving her a 'yes' in response.

"I could have had made you something."

I smile before laughing lightly. Her eyebrows raise in confusion and I then put the noodle in the microwave pressing the number 1 button to set the microwave going. "Thank you for the offer, but how could you have made me something when you don't even now how to cook?"

She blushes lightly before quickly tilting her head down so I wouldn't see her cheeks redden. Too bad for I am very observant.

And _especially_ when it comes to her.

"Well I could have tried for you." She walks inside the middle of the kitchen towards the refrigerator and I'm guessing it's to get her Starbucks coffee out. I mean who drinks coffee at ten at night. Well maybe a lot of people do but I sure know Santana does.

"You know I've just noticed that Quinn and Rachael are made for each other."

My eyebrows raise wondering where she's going with this. Hearing the _beep _go off from the microwave. Turning from the counter towards the microwave, bringing my hands to reach for the rim of the porcelain bowl. Wincing once I realize the mistake I made when I feel the heat burn against my skin.

"Hey stop so I can see." I hear after I stop flailing my pale fingers around trying to get rid of the pain. Santana grabs my burning fingers and investigates it, turning my hand over back and forth.

"It looks okay," She says while grabbing the towel off of the oven rack. "Here let me get it for you, before you burn your fingers off." She sets the bowl on the counter right in front of me. A small laugh escapes my throat when I realize that the burning sensation has already stop and I was just being overdramatic over nothing. I grab the chopsticks on the side of the bowl and start twirling the noodles. Santana smiles at me just before she laughs at my antics.

"What?"

She smiles once again before answering. "You're cute, you know that?" Santana gestures at how I eat my noodles. I look down towards the bowl wondering what was so cute with how I eat. Well I guess I do kinda eat weird when I twirl the noodles on the chopsticks and not just simply pick it up like a regular person. Bringing up the spoon for me to sip the soupy water. I brink up the bowl to my mouth sipping all the soup and eating the little pieces of noodles left, and eventually when I was finished I put the bowl and the utensils in the steel sink.

"So what are we doing tomorrow night?"

I turn the handle of the sink to stop the water from gushing out. Drying my hands with the dark blue towel we had hanging from the sink faucet as I turn around. "Uh I guess the club. I mean that's what Quinn wanted and Rachael agreed that would be fun and she said the night after we can have a surprise birthday party for her." Quinn's birthday is tomorrow and we agreed that every year we would go home for Lima when it was our birthday, but ever since we all realize there wasn't really no point since Lima is just a boring town to have a party anyways. So family usually come here to New York celebrate. "Okay, watcha going to wear?"

I shrug my shoulders not knowing what I was going to wear since I haven't really decided yet. To be honest I kinda forgot that we were going to go out tomorrow night, I guess that is why I don't have to go to the studio tomorrow. It's not like I meant to forget that it was Quinn's birthday tomorrow. I just have been so busy with school and work that I don't really have time for being very sociable. I heard from Santana that Charlie is going to join us for our celebration for Quinn's birthday. It was very brief on how she told me. I was sitting on the sofa watching some episode of the series Game of Thrones, when she just open the apartment door walking in as she closes it behind her. On her way to her room she stopped and turn towards me and just said, _"Oh Charlie's coming with us too."_

"Well I don't have an outfit, so you wanna go to the mall tomorrow with me and Tina?" I ponder a bit knowing I do have one early class tomorrow but thankfully for some reason when it's Quinn's birthday I'm not that busy.

"Yeah sure I'll go."

VxxVxxVxxV

"Alright that would be $23.47." The cab driver sticks out his palm in front of me as I grumble and reach into my purse to get the money for the cab fare. I see Quinn reach for her purse as well in the back but I immediately wave her off. "It's your birthday, I've got this."

After giving the man his money, we all climb out cab on the street ready to walk into this club we always go to this place called the Urban Underground. Tina and Mike were going to meet up with us outside of the club since apparently Mike had to finish one of his late classes. Kurt and Blaine wasn't coming tonight since they didn't go back to Lima for Christmas they decided to go now. And Charlie she's going to be a bit late from being at her job at her dad's firm. How unfortunate, but at least we still have Puck with us. I mean he's not that bad.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Mike cups his hands over the corners of his mouth as he calls us over also with his hand gesturing us to come forth. When we all hug and say the 'hi's' and 'hey's' we decide to stop waiting outside for Puck to come since we all know he isn't very punctual.

"Ugh I hate waiting in lines." I hear Santana say next to me as we all stand in line waiting to get into the entrance that leads downstairs into the club. I smile knowing that she always says this when we stand in line. And I mean for everything. Like many times when we were waiting in the cashier line at the drugstore, the time where it was only one person in front of us when we wanted to on the Ferris wheel together, and the time where we had to wait in line for a hotdog from a street cart.

"Oh stop you say that in every line you ever been in. You're so impatient but it works on you so." Shrugging my shoulders before stepping forward in the line. I see her smile and blush as her cheek reddens in the corner of my eye. I smirk knowing the effect I have on her as she takes the compliment but she doesn't know how to thank me with it as we continue to step forward when more people go in.

Well after a what it seems like long ten minute wait from standing in the line we finally make it into the club. We together as a group go find a place where we all hang out and meet every once in a while as the night fazes through. Rachael points at the black booth that is settled in the corner of the room. Puck arrives and her brings in a tray of shots once he settles into the booth with the rest of us.

As we all reach for a shot, it so happens that Santana reaches for the shot glass as me. I instantly pull my hand back muttering a quick 'sorry' once our fingers had touched. She nods meekly at my apology taking the glass from the tray and putting it close to her. I once again reach for another glass next to the shot that I originally reached for and taking that in my hand. Once I lift the glass ready to join the glasses with the rest when I see Quinn smirk at me probably because of what just happened. I instantly blush before bringing my glass higher once I see all of us with a shot.

"Cheers to the birthday girl!" We all yell in cheers except for Quinn. I see Rachael give a kiss to Quinn on her cheek after Quinn drinks the shot, which she flinches from the burning that's going down her throat. I take the shot as well as Santana we both try to retain it in our throat and not splutter it up like a wimp. The burning sensation gives me a sense of imaginary energy for the rest of the night.

And thank god for that because here comes Charlie.

VxxVxxVxxV

God I literally hate them together.

Seeing them together makes me want to literally run out of the club and put myself in front of New York traffic. But good thing alcohol and hot girls around me because if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here.

I take a shot in cheers from my mental thoughts. Smiling at how ridiculous I am before taking another shot in celebration of my misery. The group usually separates by this time. I mean look at Quinn and Rachael just dancing like the world had just disappeared, Puck dancing in a sandwich with two hot blonds, and Tina and Mike still in the booth taking a few drinks as they nod their heads to the music. They're usually the most responsible ones.

As I stand here staring at the "cute couple".

I gesture to the bartender telling him to get me another drink and charge it to Puck's credit card. Sipping the green straw as the liquid contents settle in my stomach. I decide to stop my trail of jealousy and misery and go on dancing to the high beat music that surprisingly makes it to the number one hits. I set my drink down hard on the booth's table which is now inhabited with kissing Asians who can not keep their hands off of each other. I decide to take my mind off of the groping Charlie is doing to Santana and just move to the middle of the club and start dancing.

About seven minutes pass and I have a group of followers dancing around me. And that is when I feel a soft hand grip my arm pulling me back. Even without looking I knew already who it was. I feel myself being lowered just by two inches so my ear can be leveled by her mouth. Hearing the hot-breath giggles passing through my ear making me literally shiver by the contact. "Hey Britt-Britt!" Now I know she's really drunk because she never calls me Britt-Britt on a regular basis. See she only calls me by that name when she's very drunk.

"Whoa you got drunk very fast. How many drinks have you had?"

I grab her by the waist instantly forgetting about everything around me to just worry about her. "Bee, I just wanna dance." I hear her whisper hotly into my hear as I try to drag her petite body to the black booth which now was empty since Mike and Tina decided to make their way to the bathroom. "Here why don't you take a sip of this." Handing the Latina my glass of water hoping that would sober her up a bit. As she take baby sips of the water I shift my eyes around the club to see if I can spot Charlie who was supposed to watch over Santana. I mean they are together, aren't they? So where the hell is she?

I sigh giving up knowing that it would probably take a while to find a girl in a club full of drunken people. I mean come on I just saw her. "Bee why are you so nice too me?"

Her drunken breath washes over me as she tries to balance her self as she's sitting up, back against the black leather booth. I set my palm over her shoulder-blade so she wouldn't fall over on the table. Her question makes me wonder why would she ask me this. Tilting my head down while biting my bottom lip to stop myself from blurting something stupid like 'because I love you' or something else like 'are you stupid and drunk?' but since I mentally stop myself from being stupid for dropping a sort of nuclear bomb on this drunk Santana.

"Because I l-care for you and your my best friend." Spoken with truth Santana smiles up at me but then I can tell that she doesn't believe in what I just said. By the look on her face she seems to know that there is more behind my wimpy response and thankfully she decides not to question it further.

"Ugh god why did I drink so much!"

She covers her face with her brown hands, speaking her loud exaggeration in a muffled tone. I giggle softly at her adorableness as I reach for those two beautiful hands that are covering hat even more beautiful face of hers. "Hey we all make mistakes. I mean who the fuck cares, right? So there is nothing to be embarrassed tonight, and if someone dares to say something well we'll just kick their asses." Santana's eyes soften by each word that passes through my mouth and it makes me want to continue.

"Together."

VxxVxxVxxV

"Hey where's Charlie?"

Santana turns to me as we are walking down the dark sidewalks of New York. Last time I checked it was coming to a close on 4 o'clock in the morning. We left the club together about ten minutes ago deciding to leave since everyone else already left. After we'd said our goodbyes, We sought out for a cab to take us back to the apartment. I haven't seen Charlie since I dragged Santana over to the black leather booth to try to sober her up.

"I don't know." Shrugging my shoulders before reaching into my jean pocket for the key. I hear her walking up the concrete stairs, the sound of her high heels staking against the hard material haunts me. "Wait where is she then?" The worry in her voice glows through dramatically from her once cooled tone. It makes the pit of my stomach have a feeling. And boy it isn't a good once because I literally want to take this key and open the door quickly to shove her in locking us in the building to prevent everybody from ruining things. She wasn't worried about Charlie when we were having a good old-time in that booth just laughing our problems away. But I don't blame her I mean it is her fiancée.

_Fiancée_

It makes my knees weaken but not enough for her to notice. I kinda wished she did for her to worry about me and not Charlie. I know that's selfish since Charlie might be seriously hurt as she might be roaming the streets. Taking that in consideration and the worried look shown on Santana's face I decide to come up with the best answer possible.

"I don't know."

She hurriedly rummages through her purse to my guess she's looking for her phone. The actin just makes my heart clench as I'm biting my bottom lip while shifting my head down hearing Santana's nervous heartbeat as she's clicking the dial button to call Charlie. I fumble with the key in my hand turning it over and over in a pattern scared for her reaction once I hear the voicemail. Knowing she's probably scared out of her mind I decide to at least try to comfort her. "San she's probably fine. Charlie is a big girl she can take care of herself." Her eyes darken with anger and her breathing gets harder. _Did I say something wrong? _She scoffs rather than telling me why she got angry so fast. She walks down the stairs making me shake out of my thoughts fast to chase after her.

Grabbing her thin wrist pulling her back hearing a gasp rip out of her mouth as I place my hand against her lower back pushing her towards me. "Where the hell are you going?"

Santana jerks away from my touch before crossing her arms over her chest in a way of protecting herself as she shifts all of her weight on her left leg in a defensive stance. "To go find her, where the hell do you think I am going!?"

"At four in the morning Santana. Really!?" I walk closer to her and she sees my action immediately and instantly backs away. Her moving sends me back two steps away in hurt knowing she doesn't want me close to her. And it angers me in some way where she would just forget about everything just to go save Charlie. To me it seemed like Charlie already left before us.

"Well I obviously have to go and find her." She says in a tone where anger is definitely showing but it's just not as loud as before.

"Where would you look Santana?" I gesture my hands to the surrounding scene of a dark New York. She scoffs avoiding the protective look that is coming from my eyes while she look the other way towards the still busy streets.

"I don't _fucking_ know okay Brittany. I don't know but I have to find her. She could be lying in a _damn_ ditch with her head cut off and I wouldn't even know it. So I just wanna find _her_."

Her dark eyes pierce me as she's looking directly at my face searching for my reaction. And I have nothing. I'm just so used to have Charlie always in her mind 24/7. I mean what's different, right? I get that she should look for Charlie. I get it okay because if Santana suddenly disappeared I would look for her forever. But to me Charlie seems to have went home or maybe went with someone. It's just I want Santana to just be with me now. And I realize that it's selfish but I just can't help how I feel. It just makes me so angry as I realize that Charlie will always get to be with Santana. It's never me and I just have to accept that maybe we really aren't right for each other.

"You know what your right," Santana's eyes widen at my response. "You should go find Charlie because you love her and she might be hurt. So you go and look for her but I'm not tagging along for the ride. Because I'm tired and I want to fucking sleep so you do want you want to do and I'll do what's right for me."

And with that I turn around walking up the stairs ready to go in.

And that is when I hear her finally speak.

"Brittany!"

I turn my head around as my body comes along with it. Seeing Santana run up the stairs after me makes my eyes widen in shock as she stands beside me breathing a little too fast from her quick pace up the concrete stairs. "Wait Brittany, I know you might be angry with me but you have to understand from my point of view." She grabs my shoulder pushing me away from the door so I won't go in.

"How could you say that? I do understand but Santana think for a second think okay? If you were to go roaming your ass all around New York City at this time there is a big possibility that you can get hurt. And I don't know what I would do without you. I'm honestly so scared that if you do leave now I may never get see you again. So I do understand so don't ever question how I would never understand from your point." I scoff, shaking my head seeing her reaction_ Santana stands there gobsmacked at my confession. Finally my hands stop from shaking and I now open the door, I turn seeing if Santana is going to follow. "I can't. I have to make sure she's okay."

Clenching my fist together having the urge to just bang my hands against the door and yell in protest. But then again I realize that it's never going to be different. "San, just be safe okay?" With that she nods and I see that she's hesitant about going. I stand up straight in the doorway not even noticing before that I was leaning against it. I just wait there looking around sighting the graffiti on the abandoned buildings or the way the street lamps have always been flickering on and off and suddenly making an entire round my eyes settle on her. I shake my head at myself noticing that she can just literally take my attention away from anything. _She's so fucking beautiful._ How the way the moonlight bounces off her dark thick locks, the way her makeup is lightly applied, or just the way she is just naturally gorgeous. I also realize she's still here, and that makes me stop staring at her to actually ask her why hasn't she gone yet?

"Are you going?"

Without an answer, Santana just takes out her phone once more when hearing it vibrating. She scrambles almost dropping her phone before she picks it up. "Hello." She takes her finger to push against her right ear to block out the street noise. She walks back and forth in a square-boxed shape just talking animatedly with the person on the other side. I lean against the door waiting for her to get off the phone to tell me what's happening because now Santana just changed to a once worried attitude and now she's just all jittery and happy. Santana presses the off button and starts pacing up the stairs gliding her hand against the railway. She stops in front of me making me internally wondering how the hell did she run up here with those heels on.

"Well that was Charlie and she said that she was sorry for not picking up my call because she was asleep because apparently she went home before all of us." A big smile stretches across her face. And obviously I am not cheering with joy like her now. "Great." With the one-worded response I bring my right foot around to turn in a swift motion on the way to the elevator and eventually pressing the arrow pointing up. Hearing the sound that haunts me knowing a 100% that it's Santana's 4-inch heels echoing through the room. Tapping my foot up and down hoping for the elevator to come down faster.

Finally the elevator doors open wide.

When I press the number for our floor, seeing the doors immediately start to close, but just when I sigh in relief I see a tanned arm stop the motion of the closing doors. That is when she steps inside with me as the doors are finally open enough for her to step in. "Brittany." She comes in front of me as I hear the doors close in the background but I wasn't really paying much attention anything else but her. I turn my head the opposite way to avoid her eyes that were just looking at me as if she was trying to read me. "What's happening to us?" She whispers as she brings my chin softly towards her.

And just my luck the elevator stops.

It starts shaking erratically and I grip the wall behind me where the bar is to withstand my balance. I see Santana trip over her high heels and just as she's about to fall I let go of the bar and grab her by her waist and we both fell to floor. It stops and we both groan loudly, the noise echoes through the claustrophobic small space of room. "_Fuck, come fucking on_." I groan loudly getting rid of the tension that was there before, clutching my forehead to try to stop the throbbing pain. I finally take my eyes off the floor and look towards her. She's banging her hands against the door yelling signs of distress.

"HELP!"

"HELP!"

The banging gets louder in desperation, but they eventually get smaller and softer when she doesn't get a response. She pulls out her phone and realizes she has no bars so she walks around holding up her phone as if she was the monkey on the movie the Lion slides her back down the wall covering her face with her hands. I sit on the other side with my back also against the opposite wall. God how did this_ fucking_ happen? "What are we going to do?" Santana finally speaks, but honestly I don't know. The same answer I had when she asked me where was Charlie. Santana notices how quiet I am and she crawl over to me, I notice that she took her heels off once I see her tanned feet crawling towards me. "Talk to me, why are you being so quiet? I mean one minute you are all cheery and bubbly and another you are just so depressed ad miserable. I just wanna know what's wrong."

"You should know." The simple answer makes her face contort in confusion as if she didn't comprehend what I was saying. "That's not even an answer."

"Well maybe you should pay less attention to Charlie and more attention to your best friend for you to actually notice what's been going on." She opens her mouth to defend herself and I immediately held my hand up to stop her. Santana looks at me and nods her head listening to what I have to say. "What's happening to us," repeating the same question Santana just asked earlier before the elevator stopped. "I mean what are we? Are we considered best friends anymore? One thing leads to another and it eventually leads to us kissing each other. Did you know how it felt for you to kiss me on that Sunday morning?" Seeing Santana softly shake her head no I continue on. "Well it felt good, okay? It felt like I was on a roller coaster to candy land or on some magical adventure with Harry fucking Potter." I see Santana blush first before she lets out her trail of laughs at my analogy to our kisses. "And then Charlie came and ruined it. So we avoided each other like the plague after that until New Years came along." She still looks up at me with those big brown eyes and I just want to stop talking just pepper her adorable face with kisses. "I mean why did you kiss me and not Charlie–your fiancee?"

"I don't know really," She sighs through her nose and turns her body for her to lean against the wall as well."I was drunk and jealous of that girl you were talking to. And who was that by the way?" Santana turns her head to me, I feel her eyes burning the left side of my face and I continue to look forward. "It's a very long story actually." I knew her next move was to shrug and say–

"We have time."

that. "Alright, you remember that time where I came home late after our little dinner and I wasn't answering my phone." I turn my head as well to see her nod in response. "Well after we argued in the bathroom I walked out to see where you were so I can apologize. And that is when I s-saw you and C-Charlie in the alley." I stop knowing she just confessed that she was jealous of Johanna might as well confess too. "I was angry. Because I literally felt like how the hell you can just argue with me in the bathroom and just walk out of the restaurant to go have sex in a dirty alley? You're so fucking better than that. You deserve to be treated like a queen because to me that is what you are."

"I'm no queen Brittany." She looks down towards her hands that are rested upon her kneecaps. "I'm going to choose to ignore that because we will won't get anywhere if I spend hours upon hours rambling about how perfect you are. Because if you need a reminder than just tell me okay because I'll write every reason down on paper and we're going to need some trees." Seeing another blush come across her face I smile and lick my bottom lip before biting it to stop myself from yelling out a 'I love you.' or just kiss her senseless. "Anyways after that I met up with Puck at a bar. Well he didn't give me that much help, but another guy name Xander did. He was really cool and he was kinda going through something that I understood." I coos not to tell Santana the real reason about how we connected because I don't want her to know the real reason. "Well we made this list filled with some crazy things that we plan to do after he finished his shift. Skip forward a bit I meet Johanna and Ryder," I see Santana flinch at her name. "We dance, drunk, drinks, and we kissed." Santana stops playing with her hands and just looks down ignoring me completely. About five minutes pass and she finally opens her mouth.

"You k-kissed her?" Her voice comes out quiet, raspy, and so small. I nod meekly at her looking dead in her face to see her response. She's quiet, but somehow I noticed she moved about three inches away from me before she starts talking again. "How can you just kiss h-her!? I mean she was a fucking stranger." I scoff at her reply not expecting that at all and it makes me angry. Angry because she used to kiss anyone who fucking asked when we were in high school. "Oh yeah like I should take advice from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you want me to refresh your mind because let's not just judge ole Britty here about her past. Let's clean out the skeletons that are in your closet, huh Santana? What about the time where we were at this party and you completely ignored me the whole fucking night to be with some guy that you just met. Or the time where you fucking slept with Matt when you just known him for a week."

I'm just about to continue to rant on about so many things that happened, but then that it when I hear a whimper.

Santana immediately gets up to walk to the corner to get distance between us. I immediately feel guilty because I know how sensitive she is when people talk about her high school life. Hearing the whimper, I walk over to her quietly inwardly experiencing the most pain possible now sighting her form–all curled up with her head rested on her knees with cries coming from her. I sit cross-legged next to her feeling her hands push my shoulder away to signal me to leave her alone. "Wait San I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me to cross that line. I'm so sorry."

I hug her sobbing body and we both just rock together in the corner.

_God I'm so fucking stupid._

VxxVxxVxxV

We sit there quietly after she stops crying. I don't really know what to say to her other than the words sorry. Well might a well try.

"I'm sorry."

We both look at each other realizing we both just repeating the same thing. "Look I shouldn't have gone mad since I have really don't have any room to judge you whatsoever." She looks at me with her red nose and dry eyes of hers. "Me too. I know how sensitive you are about your past and I shouldn't have used that against you." She sighs and places her head gently against the wall and whispers something incoherently.

I hum out a noise for her to repeat what she said.

"I said why wouldn't you use that against me?" I shake my head to process what she's actually saying. "What are trying to say Santana?" She turns to look at me and clenches her fists before rubbing her face in frustration.

"I mean look at me. I'm not a good person." She sees my body instantly want to protest and that is when she shakes her head 'no' to stop me from defending her. "You don't have to lie okay, Bee. I know I'm not the nicest or the sweetest person in the world. I'm a bitch. There I said it, because I'm not perfect." I scoff in surprise because she is perfect, she is the nicest and the sweetest to me. To me she is all I ever dreamed of when I picture my true soul mate. "Stop okay. I hate it when you just put yourself down like that, I mean look at me I have a freaking penis. See you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. So don't you ever say that you aren't perfect because to me you are Santana. To me you are."

"God you're so nice to me."

"Well I am your best friend." She smiles, but there's something behind that smile that makes me want to question it. So I do. "What's that?" I gesture around her face wondering why she's giving me such a tight-lipped smile. She never gives me one of those. "I just now realized that we are still stuck in an elevator." I laugh knowing that I have been so caught up with us reconnecting and talking about our feelings (Well not the whole part) I forgot that we are still suck in these stupid elevator. "Yeah I guess we are."

"Yep, so what should we do now?"

I smirk seeing her lean closer and closer towards my lips. Santana tilts her chin up a bit to connect our soft lips together in a syncing motion. Having the urge I lift her up by her hips and place her on my lap as we both never disconnect our lips. Feeling the smile against my lips encourage me more. I bring my hands to cup her cheeks softly running my index fingers softly against her cheeks. She makes a humming noise like she's trying to tell me to help her remove my leather jacket from my body. Which I happily oblige but we both fail getting it off since her lips are kind of distraction me so I disconnect the two hearing her whimper in protest. She giggles when the leather sleeve get stuck on my arm until she pulls it off for me smirking the whole time and finally she successfully takes off the one thing causing me discomfort in this moment now. Pulling back for a take of breath before diving back in again hungrily taking her lips again. Santana hums out a noise and smile against my lips once again and it makes me smile as well for how giddy she is. _God she's so cute. _I rise her dress up causing Santana to rise it up higher than I intended, but to be completely honest I'm not going to complain.

I graze my hands up and down making her hairs rise, she moans as I trail my warm pale fingers over the skin in the inside of her thighs. All of sudden Santana just starts giggling in my mouth that eventually turn into laughs. I join with her as well. So I don't really know what he hell we are laughing at but she's just looks so beautiful right now. She keeps on laughing as she rocks back and forth crossing her arms in front of her knees. I don't laugh as much as her, but I do take this moment to just admire her.

With her nose all scrunched up and her eyes all squinted as her face has a wide smile shown upon it. "You're so beautiful." Her laughs die down and she just stares at me with her dopey brown eyes. She pecks me on the lip making me scrunch my nose. "Ugh you know I feel really claustrophobic in this thing." She leans back arching her eyebrow in question. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it is nice to be so close to you though so that is a plus." I wink playfully towards her and she blushes instantly. "God your such a charmer, aren't you?" She pushes my shoulders back softly. "Oh aren't you feeling brave? Do you want the tickle monster?" Taunting her as I bring my fingers towards her stomach. "No Bee, please." She sees me coming closer to her. "Ugh fuck this always happens!" I tickle her from the middle of her stomach and eventually trailing my hand to the lower part which makes her breath hitch. I makes me tighten a bit in my dark jeans at just at the feeling of her stomach and her bony hipbones.

She smirks at my discomfort below my waist and that is when she just suggests something really random. "Do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure, why not."

VxxVxxVxxV

"Truth." She answers to the game question, I look around trying to figure out any dares in mind. Humming out a noise I make when I am thinking as Santana is just staring at me patiently. "Who was your best kiss?"

"You." The answer gives me tingles inside of stomach making me smile at my giddiness. I look down hoping she doesn't see the blush overflowing my cheeks so she won't know the effect she has on me. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh since you got the truth so dare." Santana ponders for a bit before giving me her dare question. "I dare you to tell me what did you feel when you kissed Johanna?" That kind of comes out of the blue randomly, especially in this game. But can't not answer it since in this game everything is acceptable. "It felt weird but in that night I felt as though I could have done anything with no consequences. But to really pinpoint the exact ordeals of what I really felt in that state, I was really awkward and it really annoyed me when she was trying to deepen the kiss." She laughs in response at the faces I'm making when I picture the scene like it is happening in front of me right now.

"Truth or Dare?" Santana grabs my hands that were rested by my sides, so she just places it on her lap, trailing her thumb on the back of my hand making my heart pound which by all means is the only thing I am hearing right now. The constant concentration I have on the sound of my pounding heart literally overshadows the question Santana just asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh I choose dare." Checking the golden watch on my wrist to see what the time is. I notice that it's almost 6 o'clock in the morning. Damn time has gone by very fast just being inside this closed room.

"I dare you that once we get out of this elevator that we both will go ice skating."

"What Santana, you know I can't ice skate." I protest, pouting my pink lips hoping she'll give in. Ever since we've moved here she's been begging me to go with her.

"You have to."

"Alright whatever, truth or dare?" Santana mutters a small truth just before she yawns tiredly as she let's go of my hands to stretch wildly above her head. In that moment I know exactly the question I can already ask her without even thinking.

"Santana what are we?"

* * *

><p><strong>0.0 Any comments?<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note**

**There was one guest who told me I was spelling Rachel wrong and I am so sorry for that, I guess I have a habit of spelling Racheal *blushing face*. It was really sweet how you brought it up so thank you and the rest of you guys just enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Nine]<strong>

**Summary - ****Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words - A little over 9,000**

**Rating - M**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also no profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p><em>"Santana what are we?"<em>

In that moment she suddenly stops moving and slowly puts her arms back down for them to rest by her crisscrossed legs. She swallows deeply as if she was trying to swallow the tension floating in the air. I sit there just watching her every move waiting desperately for her response. I noticed that she actually just moved back a few inches in the matter of seconds when I asked her this question. She ruffles her hand through her hair in an act of nervousness or maybe to just distract herself and either way it still makes me more nervous than ever. "Why do you have to that?" Finally with a response from her, but unfortunately it wasn't the kind I was hoping for.

It makes me angry on the way she said that as if I am causing more distress to the situation than ever. Which is untrue because I actually have the balls to do confront what's really there. (Literally do have the _balls_ to do so.) "Do what Santana, huh actually face what is really happening between us?" The loud voice I hold makes her body physically flinch. It makes me feel a bit guilty for just seconds until once again I realize that I am literally so tired of her making me run around guessing the entire way.

"God why do you always have to be so fucking serious Bee, I mean we're just having some fun." Her reaction doesn't surprise me really because I honestly know that she's just protecting herself from the real things that are happening right in front of her. But that's no excuse for being a jackass. Is actually being serious right now? So she just chooses now to just ignore everything special that happens between us. I bite my lower lip just to stop it from trembling so she doesn't see how much her words really do affect me, so she doesn't actually see me weak. Shifting my head to stop the tears from rushing down, I know she knows that I'm really hurt by her response. Something inside me was wishing that she's actually going to maybe reply with and 'We're more than best friends, now shut up and kiss me.' or maybe a 'I like you a lot.' and on a very thin line she could have said a 'I love you.' But no she decides to go with answer that overpowers all of my hopeful wishes and for that it really fucking hurts.

"Is that what you really think Santana?" She hesitates for a second, which gives me some sense of comfort until then again she ruins it by nodding her head slowly as if she internally wanted to quickly change her mind and shake her head 'no'. "Why the hell do you always have to chicken out? You know what I'm not even going to argue with you anymore. I just want you to know that I am so freaking tired of always chasing you and wishing for you to actually have feelings for me. I'm so sick of it." Santana's body flinches once more before she replies with the most honest response since we've gotten stuck in here.

"Well maybe even if I did have feelings for you we couldn't do anything about it because I have Charlie."

All of a sudden we hear a deep voice echo through the metal barriers within the elevator. "Is everybody okay down there!?" Both of us instantly get up feeling as if we had enough of being so claustrophobic. "Help!" I turn seeing Santana yell out, cupping her hands around her mouth to magnify her cries. I can't help feel a little down by how desperate she really wants to get out of here. Don't get me wrong I for one want to really get out of here, but I kind of enjoyed how we were finally talking about things even though it took being stuck in an elevator to finally talk about our feelings. "Alright ma'am, we'll get you out as soon as possible."

VxxVxxVxxV

Peeling my eyes open as I am inwardly fighting the fatigue. I sit up rubbling my eyes to give some comfort from the sunlight shining through my curtains. After making a not-so-attractive noise I call a yawn which probably most people will voice their opinions and call it a animal-like growl but who gives a shit? I could not wait to jump into this bed once that helpful overweighted man decided to help us. Santana ignored me all the way when we walked our tired asses all the way up the stairs. We both just went to our rooms to simply just sleep.

Well I have class today so that already brings my day down. Not that I don't love getting up for school I was kind of hoping to spend the entire day stuck in my room eating tubs of ice cream to comfort my rejection from finally settling in. God how am I so stupid? I know Santana will probably scowl me for saying that but I can't help but literally feel so stupid for even thinking that maybe she felt the same way about me. She basically said that even if she did have feelings for me she would still pick Charlie over me.

It's just like high school happening all over again.

I'm the one with the raging insecurities who can't help but fall in love with the beautiful girl.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Where the hell is the food?" Charlie opens and shuts the cabinet door once she checks what is inside and then unfortunately opening another for her to repeat the same cycle. Which annoys me because I am sitting at the kitchen table just leering at her with a jealousy stare that might actually burn the back of her head by how hard I might be staring.

"Char look we don't know how to cook." I lift my head from my book to see Santana walk through the kitchen with her hands busy with braiding her hair. Charlie as it seems the comment didn't sink in she still continues to go scuffling through the cabinets until she finally realizes that we don't have anything good she sighs through her nose before turning back to me and Santana. "I think you guys need to invest into buying some more food." Her comment makes me scoff angrily since she basically spends her most of her time here at our apartment wasting electricity, water, and getting on my nerves so quit complaining and just deal with it.

"You know what, if you don't like why don't you just go home then and nag your ass off there." I grab my mug of tea and putting my book under my arm walking out of the kitchen whilst doing that I feeling the disappointed stare burning following my every move which makes me feel guilty on how I blew up but I would probably make myself more angry if I were to go back and apologize.

After I shut my door, I hear Charlie voice ranting through the kitchen about how unacceptably rude I was and it makes me laugh because I imagine the Latina just standing nodding just waiting for her to be quiet. Sighing, I grab my phone off the charger flipping through my contacts looking for Quinn's name.

"Hey, do you have plans because I wanna talk?"

VxxVxxVxxV

I spot Quinn's blond head of hair through the window in the coffee shop she sits there just sipping her cup of coffee waiting for my arrival. I smile in greeting before sitting down glancing at the all ready cup of tea on the table. "Hey Britt."

"And before we waste time, let us just cut to chase. You wanna talk about Santana don't you?"

I nod before sighing through my nose roughly as I am leaning my elbows against the wood. Taking my hands ruffling through my hair in frustration before actually starting to tell Quinn about what had happened between me and Santana.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Yeah so when the maintenance man came and helped she just totally ignored me and just walked the fastest way possible up those stairs."

Quinn takes another sip of her coffee which I take notice that is almost empty since my ranting about what has happened to be really long. She keeps nodding before finally settling her cup down after it being finally empty. "God you guys are like on a fucking roller coaster ride."

She holds up her pale finger in the middle of our faces to stop me from answering back. "Like one day you guys are kissing and god knows what else and then in a week or so you guys ignore the fuck out of each other and then that eventually leads to arguing and more kissing," She gestures her hands around dramatically before finishing her argument. "You guys are so cute together and plus you guys aren't one of those Barbie couples that are fake, but you guys actually have something real, you know what I mean?"

Rubbing my forehead before tending to my hair in frustration once more. "I know from you point we might look like the perfect couple, but s-she actually said that she would pick C-Charlie over me." I shrug my shoulder before looking down to avoid the sympathy stare coming from Quinn. I don't want her pity, I've had enough of that from lots of people my entire life.

"I don't want you pity, okay I'm fine. I can move on." Looking up from my dark skinny jeans to look at Quinn. And that is when she grabs my hands once she sees the unshed tears shone idly in my eyes. "Good because I won't give you any. And if she were to pick Charlie over you then she is making a big ass mistake then, but I know that since Santana gets a taste of how amazing you are then she will come running back." I let out a small smile in the hopes that Quinn's confidence might actually bring me somewhere. but then again the scale of 1 through 10 is not that high.

"Just wait for it Britt, things will turn out good."

"But what if it doesn't Quinn. Do you know how many times I have waited for her to _actually _come around? What if I were to wait again and she goes on and marries Charlie leaving me to loathe by myself?"

She shakes her head and smiles before giving me an answer.

"Well then you'll just have to move on then Britt."

VxxVxxVxxV

I wonder if she actually realizes that I can actually fully move on from Santana. It's just so hard, I mean have you seen her. Not just her body–

(Which is amazing by the way.)

But I love the way she would scrunch up her nose when she would laugh, how she would make fun of cheesy movies with me as we would sit on the sofa snuggled up and laughing our lazy asses off, and how she would try so hard to cook for me which by the end would turn out either burnt, too crispy, or raw.

In high school we were always together, just not the way I truly wanted us to be. But it was as close as I can get being just best friends. I remember when I actually told Santana that I was failing the senior year, so I told her to go and explore New York without me and eventually I will work my ass off to pass my repeated senior year for me to come join her. I remember it so clearly–seeing Santana shaking her head no and she told me that she would wait because she wasn't going anywhere without me. That is what she kept saying to me every time I would give and break down to tell her she should just go without me and not let some girl stuck in Ohio hold her back.

And even with all my pleading on about how she should just go to New York she would still smile at me and say something that I've always remembered.

She said she would always wait for me, _forever_.

VxxVxxVxxV

Weeks have passed and its edging towards the beginning of March. Things have been very awkward around the apartment with the longing glances from each other across the living room or maybe even in the kitchen, but with more tense interactions she begins to invite Charlie over to the apartment more often. She ignore a lot of things that have happened between us and just continues to act like nothing has ever happened. As if she completely erased the memories of us kissing down to the small things like cuddling one another. She's not as touchy with me as she used to be, so if I were to want to watch a movie with her she would at least stay on the other side of the sofa and if we were both slowly drifting off to sleep she would hurry and rush to her bedroom so she would not take the risk of us accidentally cuddling against each other.

It's been weird.

"Brittany." There she goes, I don't think she has the nerve to even call me as my nickname anymore. I really do love when she would call me 'Bee' because it made me feel special, like I had a very special part of me inside of her. i know it's confusing but that's just how I feel. 'Mmm." Pressing my lips together to make the humming noise but without acknowledging her I continue set my attention on the bright television screen. I bring my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms over them for support still trying to play off an act as if I actually felt that the rerun of the Golden Girls' episode was more important than her.

Well she doesn't have to know that.

"What do you think about going dress shopping with me today?"

I turn my head to her quickly giving up on the act. I internally know that I do not want to go watch Santana pick wedding dresses for a day where she's supposed to be pronouncing her vows to another girl other than me. But before I had strong feelings for her I was her best friend, and what kind of best friend doesn't go wedding shopping with each other?

"S-Sure?"

VxxVxxVxxV

Pure torture.

Quinn sits there on the white leather chair flipping through wedding magazines with her feet propped against the table. Well at least she looks like she's having fun with her dreamy eyes gazing at the models wearing wedding dresses in the catalog. Santana has been back and forth through the dressing rooms trying out every pretty dress she can find. I mean don't get me wrong she looks gorgeous in each and every one of them, but just the idea of her getting all bubbly and happy for this wedding just irritates the fuck out of me.

I stand here waiting for the next choice Santana has in store for us to see her wear. Deciding to comfort my boredom by glancing at the dresses on the rack over by the other side of the room. _This one's cute, but just not wedding material. _Moving each white material over so I can see the other, and mentally judging each one either about being just to tacky or actually very pretty. "Britt, come look." Turning away from the rack I glance directly past Quinn and catch the sight of the beautiful Latina.

_Ugh she's literally killing me right now._

I feel my eyes take its mind of its own and tares at Santana from head to toe. Santana's hair falls down to her shoulders and curls naturally at the end. Her also ignores Quinn and stares directly at me. Those brown fierce eyes can bring anyone at her feet. The dress hugs her body so elegantly, with the sweetheart neckline showing her silky skin and the mermaid finish with the lace just makes her look even more beautiful. "H-How do I look?"

The nervous Latina asks Quinn but just continues to look directly at me as if Quinn suddenly just disappeared. "_Beautiful."_ The mutter comes out quietly but knowing Santana she heard every word. The Latina ducks her head bashfully with her cheeks redden quickly. I smile widely towards her before biting my lip at the joy of how much I affect her. We both get knocked out of our trance by an awkward cough caused by Quinn. "Um hate to break you guys sweet moment, but the crazy employee person or whoever she is, is asking if you wanted the dress." Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's smug voice followed by my also rolling eyes at our dear friend.

"Yeah I'll take it."

Realization hits me. Santana is actually going through this wedding. It's like a punch in the face because one side of me was just hoping she would run away with me and we can go get married to confess our love with one another, but then the other side was acting like metaphorically speaking cushion as if it knew this would happen because when it does then it would be ready to comfort me. And hopefully that cushion will be strong because losing Santana is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever experienced.

God just the thought makes the air around me suddenly hurt each time I breathe it into my lungs as if it was literally ripping through me. I take in a deep breath wincing at the pain in my chest as I am seeing Santana happily talk to the women who is in control of this boutique. She looks so happy that I don't think anything can change that. I rub the back of my neck slowly walking around in a square and then I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder stopping me from my weird actions.

"You okay?" She whispers into my ear softly as I glance at down at my shoes, I shake my head no meekly before feeling firm arms wrap around my neck pulling into a hug. Warmth and comfort overcomes me, so I rest my head on top of Quinn's shoulder hugging her back fully. And it makes me feel a bit better but then I feel Santana jealous eyes on the top of my head. Lifting my stare from Quinn's blue dress I catch Santana staring dead on at Quinn and I. Quinn pulls away seconds after Santana sees us and Quinn is still completely oblivious to Santana's jealous glare.

"So you guys want to grab a bite to eat?"

I wonder how Santana got over here so fast, but I decide to just ignore the unusual superpowers the small Latina might have. "Wait before we go, let me take this." Quinn puts her hand up to stop us from walking further down the sidewalk. I mentally curse and shoot daggers at the back of Quinn's head for leaving me alone with Santana which causes our surrounding to become a long bearing awkward silence. The noise of hands rubbing together attracts my attention from the tall skyscrapers to the cold Latina cowered before me. I see Santana blow her breath into her hands in attempt to warm herself. I hesitate just for a second before giving in and taking off woolen gloves before gently grabbing both of her hands to gently put one of them her. I simply look into her eyes and not her actually hands–eyes never leaving each other I continue to successfully keep her hands warm ignoring the way my hands are freezing cold in the New York air.

"Thanks." I hear her softly whisper into the cold brittle air making her breath show. Feeling my hands move without my consent once it sees her brown lock of hair fall loosely from the place behind her ear which causes me to gently tuck it back to its place. I trail my thumb across her cheek feeling the blood suddenly rush to her face during each linger of touch I have for her. I continue to keep lingering my touch against her jawbone with another confidence boost when I feel Santana's hands fiddle with the hem of my black coat. All of sudden someone walking down the sidewalk bumped into me making me trip over my feet and fall harshly against Santana making her gasp in shock from the sudden movement.

Surprisingly Santana catches me by my waist as I cushion myself with my two hands flat against her shoulders. I would have been entirely blown off and angry at the jerk who didn't even apologize, but my angry thoughts quickly disappeared hearing the soft giggles escape from Santana's lips. I smile widely at her playfulness to the situation where I wanted to yell and run after the jerk–even the thought makes me laugh at how sometimes I get a bad temper. Hearing her laughs slowly die down with the visible happy unshed tears in her eyes as I have already stopped laughing and just started to take time basking in her laughs and the lingering firm touches around my waist. Her head tilts back and lets out one sigh before making her eyes fall back on blue. "Alright we can g–. Wow I only left for five whole minutes and you guys have already started cuddling." Quinn smirks and laughs, sticking her hand out to call one yellow taxi cab to take us to get lunch. I pull away quickly, ducking my head down to avoid seeing Santana's blush because knowing me I know I would literally sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless.

But unfortunately I can't.

VxxVxxVxxV

Things have gone somewhat good for me but then it's not all that great either. Santana still continue to plan her wedding with Charlie, Quinn spends less time with me and more time with her girlfriend Rachel, Puckerman goes out every night picking up young college girls, Mike is an alright friend at the dance studio, and lastly Kurt and Blain come over to the apartment time to time. I too have changed.

And by that I mean I've met some new people at Julliard and the dance studio so by that I haven't been loathing around the apartment sending death glares after Charlie every time she touches Santana just even a bit ticks me off. So to take my mind off I spend lots of time at the studio and school or lounging around my second home which is basically Puckerman's apartment.

"_Brittany._"

Charlie and Santana have thought that it would be best for their 'relationship' that Santana would move into Charlie's condo. I didn't know anything until I overheard Santana's conversation with her mom on the phone. I'm guessing Santana would have never told me about her moving out until the very last-minute. It's hard to just accept that she is literally moving on towards a new life with me left behind watching sadly in the distance.

"_Brittany!_"

"Hmmm." Dragging out the letter in response as I turn seeing an angry Mike. We are in the middle of teaching a class to a couple of senior high schoolers who want to pursue dance. "What's been on your mind lately?" I sigh glancing at the tired class in front of me. We told them to take a break for five minutes before we get start teaching them more counts. "Just _stuff_."

"Just stuff?" Mike's voice suddenly turns into disbelief once her hears my poor excuse. I nod meekly walking over to the other side of the studio to reach for my water bottle in my duffel bag. "Come on Britt, you can tell me if something is wrong. Maybe I can help." He skips over to me quickly not even a step off his balance.

"It's nothing like said, okay. So just leave it." My voice comes out harsher than intend, when realizing that I quickly respond seeing Mike's slightly hurt face.

"Sorry. No need to worry I'll be fine." I show a wide fake smile that I think Mike suspected, but I continue to ignore his suspicion and skip over to him patting the back of his shoulder before calling the class over to tell them the break was over. Hearing the some groans and cheers in ready, Mike and I continue the class until all moves were taught and reviewed.

VxxVxxVxxV

Checking my mail on my phone mentally hoping no homework assignments would pop up on the screen. As I am walking down the hallway I hear a loud crash from what it sounds like the impact of an object falling to wood floors. With Santana's door close with the light shining through the space at the bottom, I hear a muffled '_Shit'_ behind the door. "Santana? You okay?" Hearing no response I twist the knob opening the door revealing the small girl trying to reach for a box on the top shelf of her open closet. Her shorts rises up when she reaches up on her tippy toes as well her small white t-shirt revealing the skin above her waistband.

"Need help?" Crossing my arms over my chest as I walk slowly behind her and once she feels my front against her back she stops her movements and slowly regains her standing place letting out a small gasp in surprise at my sudden arrival. I easily reach for the box she was reaching for above settling it down on the ground, I smile at the sight of the fallen books scattered across the floor. "_Well that looked fucking easy."_I laugh at her snarky comment knowing too well that mentally she is embarrassed and just good at hiding it.

(Well not that good.)

Picking up the cardboard box handing it too her, wondering why she even needed this big box anyways. "Why do you need this anyways?" I arch my eyebrow followed by my questioning stare towards her. She shrugs too quickly for my liking and walk over to her dresser by the wall next to her bathroom. My eyebrow is still arched as I walk over to her ready to feed my hungry suspicion. "Come on, answer the question." I twiddle with the bottles of perfumes on the dresser to keep my hands busy waiting to hear her response. "I have to tell you something Bee." The worry in her voice immediately catches my attention.

"Yeah?" Swallowing the imaginary lump inside of my throat scared of what she might have in store to tell me.

"_I'mmovinginwithCharlie."_ My stomach bubbles up something that is not pleasant hoping that I didn't exactly catch what she said. I scrunch my eyebrows together in pure question once again as before seeing Santana lean against the dresser with her hands placed in front of her for support for her frustration. "I said that I-I am moving in with Charlie." Shifting my head down knowing that this could have been a lot worse if I hadn't already known before. Pain is not the word that best describes what I am feeling now, it feels as though I'm numb in some kind like I can't feel anything that is happening in front of me.

"W-When?" The shakiness shown inside of my voice makes Santana eyes leave her feet directly towards my face, but I can't see since my eyes were still focused on the ground and not her burning brown eyes.

"Next week."

Taking in a deep breath feeling the same pain rip through my lungs I had felt back when I was at the wedding boutique. I knew this was coming but that still does not make the outcome for me any better. I can just tell her to just think about what she's doing before _actually _doing it, but that will probably won't change the things that have happened between us to keep on happening.

"So what you're just going to l-leave then?" She nods making me physically not want to be here in the same room anymore. She walks over to her bedside table packing up some small traveling things she had stored in the drawers–she's practically packing right in front of me. Which makes me even more sad at the reality that Santana is actually leaving the apartment to go leave with Charlie in less than a week.

"So if I were to never caught you actually packing, you would have already moved out without telling me." The silence overwhelms the room. And that is when I know the hurtful truth. That she was only going to ever tell me on the last second before she was actually going to go live with Charlie. We came to New York together, we moved in together, and we lived together. So I wasn't really expecting her to really move out of the apartment.

"You were, weren't you," Santana remains silent which is a sight that is really rare. "Is that what you do now? Just ignore every fucking thing that has ever happen between us." I scoff at her lingering silence that's overtaking the room. Santana's posture shows her shoulders being slumped and her face looking guilty and ashamed.

"You know what I'm tired so when you are packing please try to keep the fucking noise down." Slamming her bedroom door very loud to add the an effect to my dramatic exit. I pause for a second on front of her door hoping that she'll just call my name for me to come back.

A minute passes and there is still no response from Santana–it's quiet. I walk down the hallway to my room which was my destination until the Latina distracted me. What Santana didn't see was the unshed tears that was literally so hard to hold in because each second Santana didn't respond which caused the tears grew more just waiting desperately to shed.

I lean against the door with my eyes closed wishing for another dimension to just sweep me away from the real world. But knowing that shit never happens in the real world I open my eyes looking up towards the ceiling realizing that there was no portal awaiting to suck me right in.

VxxVxxVxxV

I lean against the sofa back just watching Santana remove some of the kitchen ware belonging to her and packing them into boxes. She's leaving in the afternoon and the kitchen was the last place for her to pack up. Charlie is coming by to pick the boxes up later with her rented U-Haul.

"Hey where is my favorite mug that I always use for my coffee?" I hear her opening and closing the cabinet doors searching for her bright grey mug that I knew exactly where it was.

"Come on do you know where it is, you know I can't live without my favorite mug." She walks in front of the sofa hoping to get my attention away from the white wall that I suddenly start to stare at to avoid Santana. Hugging the pillow up to my chest tighter just to get some comfort. "Brittany do you hear me talking to you?"

I look up to her still not responding and by taking one look at her I can see that my actions were annoying the shit out of her. "Are you mad that I'm leaving?" Her voice becomes less annoyed as she sits tight next me leaning her head over for her to take a good look at my face. "Brittany are you just going to ignore me?"

Oh so now she's lecturing me about ignoring people. Well I guess she knows all about that doesn't she. "Well don't you know all about that?" My snarky comment makes her stand up from the couch to stand in front of me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Frustration flows through me making my body think before my brain as I stand up myself. "That exactly means that I think that the only reason you actually want to move out of here is because you want to _avoid_ me. I mean a few months ago you weren't even thinking about ever moving out. We were decorating the apartment the way we liked, we tried to do some cooking but we both know that didn't work out, we cuddles every chance we got." My voice cracks from the pent-up sadness that was now crumbling down from the walls I have built since high school. "And now you're just leaving. Like for you it is just so easy to just leave and the worst thing is that you weren't even going to to come up to me and tell me that you were moving out directly to my face."

"I was going to tell you." She says in a small stubborn voice with her arms crossed over chest like she was trying to just ignore the question.

"When Santana, huh!? Fucking when!? Do you know why I was not balling my eyes out the time you told me, huh?" Santana shakes her head no in response. "It's because I already _knew_!" Dragging out the last word out dramatically. I see her flinch at my loud voice and on instinct I just want to already apologize but I know I just have to continue. "I was just waiting for you to just tell me yourself but the days kept going and you never brought it up. You just kept going on like nothing ever happened between us. Like do you realize that we actually are best friends who have kissed. We _kissed_! Santana not just once but lots of fucking times."

"I know Brittany, okay? I fucking know! And that's all I can't stop thinking about. You are on my mind 24/7 Brittany. I try and I try to get you out of my head but God knows that is impossible because you are amazing, sweet, funny, beautiful, and many more things. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." My stomach feels warmer inside by her words. All this time she was just ignoring me because she couldn't take her mind off of me. But that still doesn't change anything. By the end she'll be moving out while I'm going to be stuck here alone.

"But we just can't do anything anymore. I'm getting married to Charlie in a few more months." This hurts me more than the first time she rejected me. I guess this time it's serious. She not going to run into my arms every time she has a problem now she's just going to go to Charlie when she has a problem. I'm just so scared that I'm just going to disappear slowly from her world.

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I won't be so important to you anymore." The tears in my eyes is shown through with the small whimpers escaping my mouth.

"I m-mean what if you go and live happily ever after and the only communication we are ever going to have are dry text messages and short emails exchanged once a month." I nervously splutter out walking around the living room walking in circles around the coffee table. Santana stills stands looking towards the ceiling, I wonder is she is even going to say something to me.

The silence is broken not too long after I confession. "I would _never_ do that." She turns around, facing back to me with tears running down her cheeks. "Brittany we've been best friends since we met in first grade. Do you think I would just throw that all away just because I am moving on with someone?" Shaking her head in disbelief while gesturing her hands all over.

"Anything is possible." I shrug my shoulders before wiping the back of my hand against my cheeks in hope that the tears will stop flowing so I won't look so weak. But it's no use so I drop my hands back to my sides, and then realizing after a few seconds that it would be better if I were to cross them over my chest in protection.

A knock echoes through the living room shaking me and Santana out of out trances. And internally we both know who it is already. I mean she always has to come at the wrong times. Santana looks behind her shoulder back to me before reaching for the knob to open the door.

"Hey babe." Seeing Santana flinch at the word 'babe' and Charlie lean in for a kiss is all too much for me right now. I shut my eyes wincing so I wouldn't see Charlie sucking the life out Santana 's lips. The Latina pulls away after a few seconds of the kiss which make Charlie pout in sadness.

"Alright where's the boxes?" Charlie claps her hands together in readiness to collect the things for her fiancée.

"Uh i-it's just in my room." Santana points towards the hallway leading to her room. "Do you need Brittany to help you bring the boxes down?"

I see Charlie shrug her shoulders to me asking if I wanted to help pack Santana's stuff with her. To be completely honest I don't really want to pack up Santana's things it will just make me even more sad than ever. But even though she's still going to leave.

"Okay I'll help." Hoping Charlie doesn't notice my dry eyes as I walk with her to Santana's room.

VxxVxxVxxV

I pull the door of the truck down before wiping some sweat from my forehead because of the heavy stuff I had to carry down the stairs. All the boxes are packed and ready to go. Charlie is already sitting in the truck ready to drive off, but Santana went back upstairs to get her purse.

I lean against the truck's door waiting for the Latina's arrival. Just on time Santana walks down the stairs down to where the moving truck. She fiddles with her hands nervously as she approaches me. She doesn't look at me for about a few seconds before she finally finds the confidence to break the sad tension.

"So..."

"I guess this is goodbye then." She lifts her head to show me that she's shaking her head no.

"We'll still see each other, but it is going to be different."

"Well I guess that's great." I respond sarcastically to her making her show a sad smile across her face with her eyes matching as well.

"See you later Bee." The name make me smile inside now knowing that she now still call me that. She walks up closer to me and finally I give in and pull her by her waist for a hug. I feel her sniffle and that is when I break. Both of us letting out small sniffles with hands rubbing each others back just feel some warmth and comfort. In the moment of our bliss we hear the car horn honk. _What a bitch._

Santana pulls away wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands in attempt to hide away her feelings but I give her a look to let her know that there was no point. She smiles and puts her hands down limply by her sides letting her tears flow down naturally.

She gives me kiss a cheek before finally walking away to the passenger side of the truck. Once she closes the door I see Charlie quick to already drive off.

And right then and there, they're already gone when I look back.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Get your ass up." Quinn grabs the blanket off of my body as she tries desperately to drag me out of the apartment. The only time I've been out of the apartment was for school and I already called the studio saying I just need a little break so thankfully Mike said he can handle it. Days have passed after she left and everyone supposedly heard that I've been walking around all sad and shit. Quinn is the only one who knows the real reason behind my moping around, so everyone thinks in a couple of days I 'll just jump back on the wagon because they think I am being like this because I wanted my best friend to live here with me at my apartment.

Wow, it feels weird saying the word 'my' whenever I reference the apartment now and not the word 'our'. It just makes me more sad just thinking about it. I know Santana knows that I've been slacking lately because I'm guessing some people told her. And plus she sometimes sees me at school wearing hoodies and sweatpants but we don't see each other everyday because our classes aren't that close together since we are taking different majors.

"Come on Britt it's been a week already since she has left." Trying to pull the blanket from my head and she successfully does so since I really don't have the energy to fight. When she looks at me I know she's inwardly judging me which makes me feel even more vulnerable and naked.

"Look at your apartment." She points at the empty boxes of pizza and to-go boxes next to the stinky clothing all piled up and the trash from the papers I crumbled up from my homework. I stuff my head into the pillow trying to block Quinn's voice. God she kind of reminds of my mom sometimes whenever she comes over.

"Britt I know you're hurting but you can't just sit around all sad and depressed all day. You can get up, clean yourself, and show her that you are strong don't make Santana think you are weak because that is one thing that you are not." Her speech makes me actually feel like getting up but then there is just something in me that's just dragging me back to this bed.

"I just want to sleep." Groaning out my sentence in hope that it will send a message to break Quinn's stubbornness. I hear her sigh and sitting down on the the end of the bed watching me. "Did she tried to even talk to you ever since she moved in with Charlie?" Quinn turns her body to look at my lazy body making the bed shift.

I wince at the words realizing she is right. Santana hasn't even called or texted me ever since she left. She promised.

"No." I mutter softly and that is when I feel Quinn thread her fingers in my hair whispering soft words in my ear. And that is when I let out a sob. I've held in all my cries and whimpers ever since she's left and now I just give up.

"Come on Britt." She nudges me to sit up. I comply and finally sits up from the bed, Quinn drags her thumb across my cheeks to wipe away my tears. I see her pout when she see my teary eyes and that is when she get up from the bed.

"Alright this day is a 'forget Santana day'. We are going to go shopping to get some new clothes and we are going to go out tonight. So come on go shower so we can go get something to eat." Quinn slaps my butt playfully which make me laugh before walking to the bathroom ready to take a shower.

VxxVxxVxxV

I walk out of my room all dressed and ready. I expect to see Quinn waiting in my living room but when I walk down the hallway but then I see the door open to Santana's old room which makes me wonder if it's either a robber or Quinn. But I'll go with my second guess.

"What are you doing in here?" Quinn turns to me when she hears my question. I haven't been in this room since she had left. This is my first ever seeing this room completely empty ever since we moved into the apartment. I guess seeing her clothes, dressers, her bed, and the decorations gone it makes me even more sad. Which makes me mentally curse at Quinn for even going into the room reminding me that she is gone.

"I am just wondering what are you even going to do to this room?" Quinn walks around in the empty room just setting her eyes on every single detail about this room. I don't even have the nerve to set my foot inside the empty room so I just tell her my response from the outside. "Maybe a guest room or even a dance studio if I wanted since Mike suggested that to me when I told him she moved out."

Shrugging my shoulders in addition to my answer. Quinn nods her head taking one last look around the room before walking out to the living room before me. I lean against the doorframe to take one last look as well before shutting the door softly leaving it behind.

"You want to get something to eat or just go grab a coffee and a bagel?" Quinn grabs her purse of the coffee table putting it on her arm waiting for me to answer so we can go. "I'll go with the coffee and bagel." Keeping my answer simple I grab my wallet and my coat opening the door gesturing her to go out first.

"Good because I'm in the mood for some bagels."

VxxVxxVxxV

I lean against the wall next to Quinn's dressing room waiting for her to walk out with her next piece of clothing on for me to see. I set our shopping bags on the little chair that is next to me since my arms were cramping for the weight of all of them.

"So what is it like being in the apartment all by yourself?" The question echoes through the entire room. I sigh before answering and that is when Quinn knows that it kind of a bit early ask that question to me. But I answer her back anyway.

"It's a bit weird, you know? Like to have the apartment to myself without her. To know that I'm not going to wake up hearing to her amazing voice singing in the shower. Or the tiny snores at night when I go to sleep. So it's just plain weird."

"And she still has never spoken to you ever since she's left?"

I flinch at the words knowing they are completely true.

"Yeah Q." I reach into my pocket checking if I had any messages or calls from Santana to completely make sure. _None._ "Yep nothing." I repeat softly to myself thinking back to where she said that we weren't going to be like that once she left. Maybe it's for a good reason. I mean she could be pretty busy with school.

Who am I kidding? She's probably ignoring me again. Maybe I should call her first, but that would seem pretty desperate, but what other choice do I have? Before I should call her I should ask New York's yodi first–Quinn.

"Do you think I should call her?" Saying it loud enough so she can hear it from inside the dressing room. I hear Quinn's noises of struggles and I am guessing she's trying to fit herself into something that is probably a size smaller than her.

"I think that would make you very brave to call her first, but maybe it will seem like you cracked and she'll probably think you're desperate. So whatever you want." She will won't she? But she's Santana, my best friend, why am I so scared to just call or send out a little text saying 'hi' to her. I take out my phone once again from my jean pocket ready to click on Santana's name to call her.

I don't give in because then I realize that she should be the one reaching out to me. I told her I was tired of chasing her and that is not what I will do anymore. This time if she wants to talk to me than she'll have to take the first step.

"What do you think?" Quinn pulls the curtain back revealing her outfit to me. She walk towards me posing each second and that is when I realize she's trying to cheer me up by making me laugh. Successfully doing so I laugh for awhile before giving my opinion.

"You look great in that, want Rachel's opinion?" Getting my camera ready on my phone to take a picture and send to her girlfriend for her opinion.

Quinn nods her head excitedly when she hears her girlfriend's name making me smile. _At least someone has the girl of their dreams. _Quinn smiles for their camera in readiness making me snap a picture at a good angle. Sending it to Rachel's phone, me and Quinn wait or a few minutes until we hear the text tone come off. The text tone floats through the room making Quinn run up to me grabbing the phone to see what Rachel's opinion was about her outfit.

"She said I should buy and something else that you wouldn't want to hear." Quinn's cheeks redden each time she looks down at my phone.

"Ewww you guys better not be sexting on my phone!" She shrug her shoulders and deletes the message and takes out her own phone to continue their texts together. I let her stand their blushing when each message comes before she finally puts her phone away to change her clothes back.

"Alright let's go." She says walking out first, heading towards the cashier with me following behind her urgent to leave and rest before we go out tonight.

Maybe I'll get through this knowing I have great friends I can maybe move on.

Maybe.

I think.

VxxVxxVxxV

Quinn pays the taxi's fare for everyone before we all shuffled out the doors onto the sidewalk in front of the the club. Quinn told me when we left the mall that she invited Rachel, Puck, Mike, Kurt and Blaine with us. I guess they feel some sympathy for me since they all heard I've been moping around everywhere.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Kurt raises his hand to call everyone's attention before leaving towards the bar.

"So how have you been Britt!?" Puck yells over the music for me to hear the question which causes everyone to hear as well which makes everyone turn their attention towards me. I become a little overwhelmed by their eyes making me feel even more pressured.

"A-Alright I guess!" I yell back over the club music loud enough to make everyone hear my untruthful statement. Thankfully Kurt takes all the attention from me when he brings over the cold beers.

"Here you go." Kurt hands my my ice cold beer which makes my hand freezing cold at the touch.

Well here's to the night. I take a large gulps of the cold beer getting a tiny buzz from each gulp.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Get me another!" I slam down the empty glass on the counter in front of the bartender to signal him to get me another drink. Everyone was spread out having a good time while I sit here watching the strangers making out with other strangers and a lot of sexy dances.

Quinn comes over leaving Rachel to dance with Blaine. "What you doing here all by yourself!?" She yells before signaling the bartender to get her drink once he sets my drink down.

"Just observing." The simple answer makes Quinn sit down at the seat next to me.

"Come on Britt just go and have fun you deserve it. Let's just go and dance with Blaine and Mike, you know you love dancing."

Her eagerness makes me finally give in and let her drag me by my hand on the way to our dancing friends. We giggle and laugh while we walk towards our friends until we come upon the reason why we are all here even going out in the first place.

Santana.

That's fucking great.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note**

**Happy late 4th of July you guys! The response to the last chapter was so good! So I decided to take your opinions in consideration about how this story is going and you wonderful readers out there were the inspiration to this chapter so I hope all of you enjoy~**

**(P.S. to the guest who left a lot of goofy reviews, you really made me laugh my ass off.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Ten]<strong>

**Summary - ****Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words - 6.1k+**

**Rating - M**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also no profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p><em>Santana<em>

I let go of Quinn's hand and I don't think she really noticed because she's now laughing and dancing with Rachel. And when I look back to where the Latina was last seen I discover that she is no longer there anymore. Did I imagine her standing there? Lifting myself on my toes, balancing my body weight quite evenly since my years of practicing dance I try to see if I can spot her body through the thick crowd. I know I could not have imagined her, I know Santana when I see her.

I run towards the exit once I see Santana leave the through those doors, I yell some 'sorries' at the people I accidentally bump into when I try to expertly swerve through the strangers, but I know they can care less because they're all drunk.

Bursting through the doors I yell for the Latina to stop once I see her pacing down the sidewalk trying to get away from me–and that makes me even more angry. "Santana Lopez!" Right then and there she stops once she hears me yell her name. She turns to me finally and I allow myself to walk up to her knowing she won't run away. Santana has her hands crossed over chest with her purse under her arms like a defense mechanism.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She takes in a deep breath in ready and I think she is little surprised at my forwardness. I shift all my weight on my one leg leaning towards my left waiting for her response.

"What do you mean?" She counters back, I would be embarrassed by all the people walking pass us on the public sidewalk–but right now I can fucking care less.

"It means Santana that you–_you_ fucking told me that we would still be close even if you were moving out." I point at her chest but just not far enough to actually nudge her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I j-just–" She lets out an exaggerated sigh and begins to rub her forehead in frustration. I guess we both have a habit of doing that. "Things between have been so crazy and I d-don't even know if I should call us best friends anymore because I know we are more than that."

"Well that's great Santana but it doesn't mean anything. Do you know that it hurts when you treat me like I'm nothing? Like I'm not even your best friend."

Santana shakes her head no and whimpers before pouting her bottom lip.

"I am so tired of you always walking on top of me like I'm you freaking door mat, I'm tired of always the one getting the heartache after every time we kiss, and most of all I'm am so fucking tired of you acting like you and Charlie are such a perfect couple when you know that you _cheated_ on her with me." I point my thumb harshly in my chest dramatically just to show that I am tired.

"Brit–"

"No Santana it's my turn to talk and your turn to listen now since you've done all the talking for our relationship." She complies by nodding her meekly scared to hear what I have to say.

"I fucking love you. There I said it and not just in some friendly type way. In a way where my heart truly belongs to you and I don't think nothing ever can change that Santana, but y-you hurt me so many fucking times that I really wish I d-didn't." My tears wanting to drop so badly but I choose to hold up my game to not show any weakness. I don't know if it's the alcohol giving me so much confidence and anger but now I sure do appreciate both.

"Charlie is not the one for you, San. You deserve someone who loves you with every single beat of their heart, someone who thinks about you every minute of the day, someone who spends all eternity wondering what you are doing, where you are, who your with, and if you're ok. You need someone who truly loves ever part of you, especially your flaws. You deserve someone who makes you happy, _like _really happy, dancing on air kind of happy. I deserve someone too." I shrug my shoulders still trying to hold in the tears. Santana, however, is tearing up herself but other than holding it in she lets it all out. She still looks beautiful even though she's balling like a baby.

"B-Brittany–" She swipes her hand across her cheek. "I just need you to wait."

I literally scoff at her request, making her flinch at the sound. "I can't Santana, okay? I told you that I am sick and tired of waiting for you. I am always the one who chases you San and if you and other people are wondering why the hell I stood by you so long when you are the one that hurts me the most–it's because I love you. It's fucking simple. You make me mad, sad, hurt, and all those other bad things, but you also make me happy. But right now Santana, I don't know anymore."

I hold up my hand to gesture her that I am not finished.

"So it's your turn to do the chasing and me I'll just wait for you but if it's too late then Santana I j-just have to m-move on even if I truly don't want to."

And with that I turn the other way to go home to 'my' apartment.

VxxVxxVxxV

You know some people say that when time passes then eventually things will get better. And those people probably are filled with false hope but I give them a few pointers for trying. Right now I think I am one of those people.

I hope that in the future things will get better for me. That she finally does come around. But my hopes are probably be too high since the past didn't really back me up.

So here I am, sitting on my sofa with a soft blanket over my shoulders to cover the chills from not only the cold air, but searching for some comfort for the thoughts going through my head. I don't even have the television on–just staring at the black screen in front of me as my head is playing as my entertainment. I was thinking about calling Quinn, but she's probably busy with Rachel or something. So deciding not to bother her I choose to just spend this night alone.

A few months back I would have never thought that I would actually say those three little words to the Latina. In that moment I was so fucking scared that a name for it wouldn't do it justice for how _literally _scared I was. What hurt is that she asked me to wait for her. I honestly think that was the last and most selfish request she will ever ask of me. It hurts more than ever to actually see her break down and cry knowing I caused it, but I can't help but feel like she deserves it.

I know it's harsh but she made me feel like nothing in a lot points in my life. Whenever we would go to a party for example she would just go off and leave me all alone to just impress some jerk that she barely knows.

But go all past that she's still my best friend no matter what anybody says.

She has been there for me when I needed her. She would tell me all these amazing things that honestly make me laugh at the memory of how she was trying to lie just make my ego bigger, but she was just trying to help me get rid of my insecurities I still have from how people used to call me stupid or dumb and that all builds up the insecurities on how my body is different from all the other average girls out there.

And there she was by my side with her voice telling me inside of my head that I was absolutely perfect just for being different. I miss that Santana who would be there for me at any cost now she's just worried about picking her wedding cake and if the caterers are going to be available or not.

And because of that I am angry.

I think I have the right to be angry at her. Tonight I just had this moment where I really just exploded like all the resentment I had for her just couldn't be held inside anymore.

I'm really tired now so I get up from the sofa and just climb into my bed falling asleep with thoughts of the Latina floating in my dreams like many times before.

VxxVxxVxxV

"So class is dismissed. Remember the essay is due in a matter of a next week!" The professor yells so he can project his voice for all the leaving college students.

I pick up my bag with all my supplies I had brought with me to class. I pace down the stairs tiredly from my thought-filled head keeping me up for a few hours. Thankfully this was my last class but rather than going home to the apartment and rest my depressed state I have to go to the studio to help Mike with the classes that keep piling up and it's selfish to just leave Mike hanging so I called him this morning to tell him I'm coming back.

Santana has text me few times and tried calling like _a lot_.

But ignored her with just sending a text saying that I need some time to actually process everything that's been going on and then she replied with nothing.

Quinn was pretty mad at me for not telling her that I chose to left the club early without telling anyone–and if you were wondering she still doesn't know about the situation with Santana. I will tell her–_  
><em>

Eventually.

Pushing both hands on the double doors instantly breathing in the cold New York air that was now currently engulfing my lungs. I hail a cab after a few minutes of standing tiredly on the sidewalk with my hands deep inside my coat pockets to search for some warmth. I give the cab driver the address to the studio and he silently nods before driving me the way to the studio.

Well here we go.

VxxVxxVxxV

Mike is being sweet the whole time I'm here at the studio teaching the current class a routine me and Mike choreographed. I can tell by the worry in his eyes that he notices how distant I have been ever since I've gotten here. It's very comforting and all but it is kind of annoying when he keeps badgering me with his worried questions every single second. I try to ignore him and continue on teaching the routine since that is the only reason I am here is to just dance, but his sad longing glances are really distracting me.

"So what are you doing tonight? All of us were going to meet up at Kurt's roof to have a barbecue."

I take longing gulp from my water bottle before grabbing my white towel which I wipe the beads of sweat dripping from my forehead. I haven't really been out of my apartment for about a week since Santana and I's interaction together. But I guess I should just take one night out to relax and really enjoy a night out with my closest friends. To get my mind off of the Latina and begin the process of moving on since I'm staring to take some time from her and hopefully I succeed trying to fight through my urges of picking up my phone to call her.

"Uh nothing really I was just going to go back to the apartment and watch T.V."

He smile and claps together. "Well that sounds interesting but I really think you should come out with all of us." I bite my bottom lip taking in his request in consideration as I think about if I should actually go.

"Yeah sure whatever." Leaving him to smile to himself I walk back over to the seniors to discuss some of the moves that they should work on when they have a time to practice.

VxxVxxVxxV

I walk out of the shower clutching the towel wrapped around my body as I walk down the hallway on the way to my room. I stop in the middle of the hallway reaching down to pick up my hair tie that I dropped earlier that I decided to ignore the first time around.

I put the tie on my wrist and just as I'm about to continue walking to my room to get ready for Kurt and Blaine's barbecue–Santana's_ old_ room catches my attention.

I trail my finger against the door frame sadly with happy memories flowing through my head after finally building the courage to actually open the door hearing the small creak that I always hear in the apartment on random.

I haven't even step into this room since I helped Charlie take down the boxes from Santana's room to the moving truck. Today is a bit different because I think finally I decide to accept that she has actually moved out to start her somewhat life without me now. What gets the ball rolling is when I get the courage to place my foot through the doorway that eventually takes my whole body with it, I still clutch my towel securely when I take a long glance around the whole room taking in the feeling of emptiness I have.

It feels weird to have just me living here all by myself. She's really gone and maybe not forever but now I think we just have to stay friends or maybe just nothing at all. It hurts to know that I am actually thinking this, but now I don't know what to think. I told her to give me some space for a while to think things over and she didn't even try to fight for me. I basically told her to leave me and–she complied like it was _nothing_.

Tearing my gaze from the inside of the room I hurriedly get out of he empty room and into my room quickly once a few tears fall from my eyes that trigger the rest to fall down and stain my cheeks.

Whimpering where I don't even care that my towel has slipped down causing my chest to show. Tears are running down my cheeks to quickly that I don't even have the energy to wipe it away.

Well here I am sitting on the hardwood floor beside my bed crying over the girl I have loved almost my entire life.

I wonder what she's doing.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Britt!"

I lift my head from the staircase after I finish counting each stair when I was walking up here. Kurt runs towards me with a spatula in his hand and a pink apron wrapped around his waist I almost laugh at his antics but I just decide to smile at him. He engulfs me into so quickly that I don't even managed to look at everyone smile at me when I decide to come.

"I'm so glad you came." He whispers into my ear while rubbing my back in an up and down motion. I hear in the background everyone laughing and the familiar sound of beers clanking together in cheers. I pull away after a few seconds of relishing in the hug when I have searched for comfort for a week.

I smile over my shoulder to Kurt which he happily replies to and back to flipping the patties on the grill. I walk over to the group which they were standing by the brick ledge giving us a breathtaking view of the city. "Hey Britt." Quinn is the first one to approach me in greeting and when she pulls away Puck comes running up.

"What's up Britt!" I can tell he is a bit drunk by the slight redness tinge to his rough cheeks. I smile at his silliness when he takes a piece of fruit off of Rachel's plate gobbling it before she sees. Quinn, however, scowls him which makes him quickly turn away and start walking towards Mike causing my to hide my giggle behind my hand so I don't have to cower under Quinn's stare.

Thankfully she doesn't see.

I walk up to Quinn and Rachel who was staring at the beautiful view before them. I tap Rachel's shoulder so I can greet her since I don't think she saw me come up. She yelp in surprise dropping her paper plate that only held one grape left which causes Quinn to scowl at me before helping her girlfriend.

"I-I am s-so sorry Rachel." I fail in keeping the laughs in which causes Rachel to mutter tensely to me.

"It's okay, you just surprised me. That's all." Rachel turns around to me wiping her pink skirt from the invisible grains of dirt supposedly sticking to her fabric.

I turn around to the others to grab a beer from the table and a plate of food since I am starving from missing lunch and only eating only a chocolate granola bar. I thank Kurt for making such a good burger when I take a bite of it once I sit down at the bench attached to the table.

"So Britt you going out with Puckasauras tomorrow night?" He smiles wildly showing his set of white teeth. He takes another gulp of his beer making him drunker by the second but everyone knows his a has a huge tolerance for alcohol. "I don't know Puck maybe some other time." I shrug both shoulders and begin to take another big bite out of my burger. I don't feel up for a night of partying at dirty club.

"Come on Brittany, don't you feel like it's been enough time moping around over Santana moving out of your apartment already?" He gestures his hands around to try to get me to say yes to going out with him.

"Probably not, sorry Puck but you can ask the other boys or maybe–I don't know Tina." Shrugging my shoulders once more and taking a small drink of my beer next to me making my stomach feel fuller. "Hey!" Mike sits down bringing his long legs over the bench hunching forward with his hands folded looking at me and Puck with interest in his eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

The question rings through the table and reminds me of how close he was to me when I was at the studio. But I can't be too mad at him because he is just worried for me since I've been down lately.

"Just Brittany being a downer and not wanting to have a fun night out with the Puck." After he says that he turns to Mike flipping his collar on his leather jacket once he says his name in a cocky tone.

"Maybe having a night out with Puck is good."

I sigh through my nose getting up from the seat when I take the last bite of my burger. More seconds pass I get more annoyed. "Didn't you say that this was my night out. Why the hell isn't that good enough for you!?" I don't particular yell but my voice is loud enough for Quinn to hear and the question isn't supposedly directed to him but someone else in particular.

And now bringing her up in my head again I am kind of curious where she is since both of us are close to Kurt.

So why isn't she here?

"Where's Santana?" I finally splutter out quietly after looking around the medium-sized roof. Quinn then walks over to me with her worried face shown and then without me noticing she grabs me by the arm and brings me over to the corner of the roof leaving Mike and Puck to recover for my loud tone directed at them.

"What's wrong with you and Santana?"

I shake my head worried that she is getting suspicious but hopefully she doesn't figure it out because I do not really want another Quinn speech to 'teach' me something. "N-No No, nothing is w-wrong between us."

"Britt." God that voice makes me more nervous than ever. Quinn grabs both of my hands and holds them between the both of us. "You can tell me anything. I hope you realize that."

I nod sheepishly before finally letting her sympathy wash over me and finally I have the heart to tell her what really goes through my mind ever fucking second of everyday. "Okay then Britt, tell me what's been going on and definitely tell me why haven't you been texting Santana back. I though you wanted her to reach out to you."

Her knowledge to Santana's desperate text messages make my eyebrows rise in question. "How do you know that?" Quinn looks at me straight in the eyes before replying.

"Well Santana and I went out to get coffee one day and she told me." She shrugs thinking no big deal that Santana actually asked about me to Quinn.

"Wait what exactly did she ask you?" I gesture my hands to signal her to give me every single detail.

Wait no I'm supposed to move on not ask Quinn about her.

"Wait don't tell me–I think–no don't t-tell me. No do tell, wait no I don't want to k–" Quinn holds her hands up to signal me to stop rambling on from my indecisive mind. I immediately stop when I see the pale hands let go of mine and directly come into my vision.

"Well here's what happened Santana and I just met up at the coffee place and we didn't really talk about anything except you," Quinn crosses her arms over her own chest while I stand here baffled. "I thought she might talk about the wedding and her experience with moving in with Charlie or maybe the fucking weather, but no Brittany the only thing that came out of her mouth was _you_." She points at my chest to emphasize her statement.

Standing here still in shock I can't help but feel a certain type of feeling flowing all throughout my body. And for the first time in ever it's good.

"So now that I have told you about what Santana said, why don't you tell me what happened between you two?" Quinn still has her arms cross over her shoulders with a smug look worn upon her face knowing she has made me finally crack. I huff and stomp my foot down lightly in defeat preparing myself to feel the pain engulf my lungs every time I would think about the Latina.

"_ItoldSantanathatIloveher," _Quinn's eyebrows arch after she hears my quick confession and seeing that I huff once more knowing that I have to repeat it more clearly and slowly.

"I told Santana that I love her." I say looking down at my feet as I play with the hem of me zipped gray jacket waiting for Quinn's response.

"Britt." Quinn says softly bring up my head with a little soft nudge she gives me.

I lift up my head feeling the sadness flow through my body that makes not my knees wobbly but my body as well because of the reminder of Santana's scare response when I actually told her those little eight letter words.

"What did she say back." Quinn has always known ever since I told her about my real feelings for the Latina that I was so scared to get rejected from Santana when I actually would tell her.

"She just t-told me to wait for her." I shrug my shoulders holding in the threatening tears in my eyes. I hold up my hand in front of her to tell Quinn that I am not finished. I still hear the cheers and laughs of people in the background–people I don't even know. "Do you know how hard it was to tell her that I wouldn't wait forever for her _when_ I know I fucking could wait my whole life for this girl, but I still don't know if she would do the same for me."

"Oh Britt." She says before finally letting her own walls down to hug me after she sees me break down with bringing my walls down as well. She moves the hair on my shoulder away from my ear so she can whisper her soft soothing words in my ear. Like the words 'it's okay' and 'everything's gonna be fine' and and not actually soothing me it feels like she's telling me lies when she's not actually trying to but I feel–right now–that nothing is going to be okay.

VxxVxxVxxV

When it reaches about close to nine I decide that it would be best if I were to go home now and catch an early sleep for class in the morning tomorrow. After seeing everyone's smile falter when I told them I have to leave. I give Quinn an extra long hug for thanks in her assistance in actually making me feel only a bit better, but it still helps.

I walk down the stairs getting ready to take the subway because Kurt's place is to far for me to walk back to the apartment and coincidentally I left my wallet at home on the coffee table, so I head on the train towards the apartment.

On my home my mind detours from the subject of Santana–

(How surprising.)

To the person who accidentally bump harshly into my shoulder making me stumble back but thankfully I cling on the pole that holds me upright. I turn back behind my shoulder once I hear a feminine voice repeat multiple nervous sorries towards me.

She's looks like she can be a coffee shop worker but I could be wrong. She tucks back her light brown behind her ear as she shines her green eyes towards me showing her pretty smile. "I'm so sorry." She looks at my whole body to see if I actually got hurt, I giggle at her surprisingly worry bloom for a complete stranger.

"It's okay." I giggle once more at her pout that appears on her lips.

"I'm Skylar." She sticks out her hand in greeting for me to shake it. I oblige by having a quick shake to the hand before puling away.

"Brittany."

She smiles at the name before outwardly checking me out. I feel my body take it mind of its own that makes me smirk at Skylar not trying to discretely hide that she is obviously checking me out. "So what is a girl like you doing on a dirty subway train?"

"Nothing really, just trying to get home." I shrug my shoulders feeling uncomfortable by her trailing her finger down my arm leaving me no reaction. She smirks as well and begins to start talking again.

"So are you single?"

I'm shocked by her forwardness towards me and it makes my eyebrows lift up but then go back down anyway when I realize I haven't answered her question.

"It's complicated." With that short simple answer waiting for her to reply to me. And when she does I'm really not that surprised since she's been pretty forward the whole ride but to be honest she's not that bad-looking to begin with.

She's actually pretty.

"Well if you get a chance ever in you 'complicated' relationship just give me a call." She quotes the word complicated and she walks off leaving me to hold her card on my chest when she slapped it on my as she walks out of the door of the train.

I continue to go through my short subway ride replaying the scenes in my head over and over.

VxxVxxVxxV

I walk down the stairs on the public sidewalk making my way down to the studio which isn't really that surprising since it is basically the routine on every other average day. I pick my head from my cellphone to begin walking across the street after the group of random people once we all see the green bright light shown on the sign.

As I continue to walk down the sidewalk I see the coffee place that I and usually the others just get coffee from regularly, so I look back on my phone to see what the time was. I smile knowing that I have enough time to just to grab a quick coffee before heading to the dance studio.

Lately things have been a lot better for me.

I go out sometimes with Puck and the others to just relax and have fun. Mike and I have done great teaching at the studio. I feel that hunger for dance coming stronger than ever before. The only thing I have heard about anything from Santana was from what Quinn told me at the barbecue. I know I should probably reach out to her because in a good place and mostly because I do actually miss her, but I'm scared.

I'm scared she'll just turn around and say that she has thought about everything and realized that I am not the right one for her.

I walk into the quirky coffee shop hearing the familiar jingle at the entrance door that I've known to love. I walk up to the counter with my coffee order already placed inside my head. And when the coffee barista turns around I immediately recognize the face.

Skylar

I see her smile once she recognizes me too. "Surprised to see me here?" She smirks a she see my mouth part a little in shock.

"I didn't know you worked here?" I fiddle with my duffel bag hanging from my shoulder to see where my wallet was.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." She says with a smug face.

"So what can I get you?" She finally says fist after the what seems to be a long silence brewing in the air as I continue to stare at her to see if I have ever seen her working here before we even met on the subway. I tell her my coffee order as I take out the money for it and the few cents out of my back pocket knowing that I had some loose change since I bought some things at the corner store earlier in the morning.

She smiles taking the money from me and rings the register up before going to the machines behind the counter to make my coffee. I turn back around when I hear the jingle once again, I see the entrance doors open with a person with a black petticoat on but I can't really see the person's face since their face was hidden behind the collar to breathe in some warm air and not the cold air outside.

So I turn back to the counter ignoring how the stranger comes in with an aroma of familiarity that they seem to have. Maybe I have seen this person when I walk to the studio sometimes from school. Or just maybe they go to the same school as me.

I sigh through my nose knowing that this curiosity I have for this person is going to annoy me all day because even if I maybe just first seen this person they just can't seem to get out of my mind.

Skylar's voice rings through my head breaking me out of my thoughts. "Here you go." Skylar puts my order of coffee on the counter in front of me. I feel the stranger from the door come up behind and that is when I knew exactly who this was. I can smell the certain vanilla and flower scent that only one person I knew all my life ever had.

It's Santana.

I grab my coffee in a panic and without even thinking I mutter a small 'bye' to Skylar and within a panic I accidentally bump into Santana which makes her gasp before catching me by the waist to steady me before falling flat on my face. And thankfully my cup of coffee had a top over it.

"Oh are you alright?" Comes out of Santana's mouth, I know she hasn't seen my face yet I think she knows its me. I continue to look over shoulder feeling her hands on my waist by then I know now that she has figured out that she is holding her best friend.

"Brittany?" She pulls away seeing my face. I miss the feeling of her hands but quickly ignoring that I mutter sheepishly my reply.

"Hi."

"H-Hey." Santana says sheepishly back once she realizes that her suspicion was true and that it is me. I look back behind me with my hand awkwardly rubbing my neck as I see Skylar staring at Santana with a jealous stare.

"Who's that?" Santana points at Skylar who now takes another order for another random customer with her jealous frown on her face.

"Oh some girl I met on the subway. I think she has a thing for me." I say without a conscience and after a few seconds I realize that this was my best friend that I have not spoken to in a few weeks.

"_Obviously_." Santana mutters under her breath as she looks at Skylar with the same look Skylar, herself, had on Santana.

"Are you jealous?" I say with a slight smirk on my face just big enough for her to notice and that makes her cheeks redden with the blood rushing to her face.

"No of c-course, why w-would I be?" She shakes her head denying it but I know that she's trying to hide her feelings.

"Well do you think she's pretty because I think I want to ask her out on a date?" I tease her but inside I knew that I might actually ask her out on a possible date. She shakes her head before grabbing me by hand dragging me out of the doors to the public sidewalk. She stands in front of me letting go of my hand before her voice does turn serious.

"Bee, I think we need to talk about what happened and this time with no interruptions."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted a chapter just for Brittany and how she goes through her experiences about Santana.<strong>

**So thoughts?**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note**

****I remade this chapter after I gotten a review from someone who really didn't understand the previous chapter and now I understand where you guys have come from so I put myself in a reader's place and noticed I didn't like the chapter myself either so I'd like to give a more realistic and more serious chapter this time so I'm sorry for sending you guys on a whirlwind about this chapter. I just hope you enjoy~****

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Eleven]<strong>

**Summary - Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words - **

**Rating - M**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also no profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>Silence is always deadly.<p>

We sit at our once owned together apartment awkwardly as if the air was trying to get used to the feeling of us actually being together in the park where we used to go walk and usually feed the ducks at the pond. Tapping my foot against the smooth cement with my legs spread open a bit just open to letting these panicky thoughts running wild throughout my mind and somehow even if I try my hardest I can't stop it.

We were just sitting in the cab wondering where we should go to talk in private. And then I suggested the first thing that popped into my mind and told her–"_what about the bench in the park?"_

When we first came up north in the city I remembered that the first ever place we ever visited when we finally moved to New York was just the park. Usually people might say Times Square or maybe the Empire State building, but for us it was just the park.

Santana nodded her head without saying a word and continues to look at me and as I do the same to her before actually telling the driver to take us to the park. And here we are now just sitting here waiting for one of us to break the ice and finally start talking.

"I don't know how to start?" Santana lifts up her head from her fumbling hands and begins to look at me.

"There's many unresolved feelings between us, so why don't we just start from where everything first started–when I fell in love with you." I shrug my shoulders mentally preparing myself to actually start talking. Santana sucks in a deep breath exactly when I said those words.

She finally nods waiting for me to continue on with my part of the story, I take her readiness and nod along meekly continuing on.

"I remembered in high school where you told me that you slept with Matt, you know the jock?" She whispers in small yes as if she was ashamed of what she did. "Well you came into my room and told me what you did and that was when I knew that I truly did love you and I didn't want anyone to touch you or even look at you in the wrong way no more." I swallow a gulp stuck inside my throat. I thought this was going to be more painful to recall the details of what happened that night but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry."

I turn directly towards her scrunching up my eyebrows wondering why she is apologizing.

"What?" I rasp out in question feeling my throat close up by the second.

"I'm sorry for what I told you that night about you being a–whatever, i-it wasn't right of me and I feel terrible about it. And I'm sorry." Santana looks up towards the sky for her tears to not shed. She said sorry a million times in the past before and it makes me feel even better like each time she did before. I open my mouth to say something but being interrupted I close it like was before.

"You were never that–_never_. I can't even believe I even called you that because Bee you are the best thing that has ever happened to me ever since you came into that classroom with your rainbow suspenders on you changed my entire life completely."

I take her idle hands from her earlier place from the bench, she glances at our joined hands and lets a small smile show through her tears. "I forgive you, okay? That's over and it hurt like it _really_ hurt but it's over." I pronounce softly looking into her teary brown eyes feeling the pain pinch my chest.

"That night I broke down for the first time without even realizing that there was going to be many times that were going to be the same but hurt more each time. But even though all the shitty heartaches did happen I still love you and this time and I hope a million more times when you finally can be mine I'm not scared to say it." Santana gulps with a guilty face on. "You stayed for me even though you didn't have too and that something I will always will cherish because you showed me never to give up on each other even when times were tough. But I don't even know if you even still stand for that." I stop talking to give her chance to say her side of the story of what's been happening between us lately.

"I-I lost my virginity to him." Seeing my wince at the words she stops for a quick second before continuing on. "It wasn't great and I-I don't even know why I even slept with him. Oh god–" She muffles her rambling in her tan hands as she hunches forward in the bench bringing her hand to her knees.

"It was a mistake but the past is the past San, there's nothing you can change about it." I say simply rubbing her back up and down affectionately. Few minutes pass and she finally starts talking again.

"After h-he finished I just felt empty as if a piece of me was taken away completely. And when I told you after about what had happened I'd never ever seen you so broken and I got scared that I hurt you and not apologizing I hurt you even more." Her eyes show through her façade and I can't help but really look into them.

"Now after we had first kissed I didn't know what to say or think or even what to feel. I kept thinking about the consequences and how bad they were, but each time our lips would even graze I felt fireworks and it felt so good Brittany that I still don't know what to do." I smile in appreciation for her courage to even say this to me and as I'm opening up my own arms allowing her to cuddle up to my chest I see her smile through her tears as well. Santana curls her body into my and puts her head on my chest and I put my arms around her shoulders.

And we continue to sit there and just continue to talk about the past when we were in high school.

VxxVxxVxxV

"You remember that time when your older brother Sebastian tried to freeze our bras when I was sleeping over?" Santana bursts out a laugh when the memory hits her mind. She leans even more into my touch each heartwarming story we pass on. We've been talking like this for hours. It feels good. Really good to just talk about the good times. The day is beginning to turn night but thankfully we still have a good hour left. "Yeah that shut was funny." She wipes her few tears with the back of her hands before tilting her head looking up at me.

"Alright I think we have to get going now San." I rub her arms up in down if she was cold. It feels surprisingly normal to just sit here talking like we never changed. Santana pouts out her bottom lip and begins to sit up while sighing roughly through her nose. "Yeah let's go."

Santana pats down her legs after she finally gets up from the bench allowing me to follow her as well. "Come on we can go back to the apartment and talk more about _us_."

I nod following along with her with our pinkies conjoined.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" I ask her when she takes a seat at the sofa in the living room. I see her look around the apartment taking in the changes that have been made. "I'll just take water." I open the fridge door to take a cold bottle of water and walking to the sofa handing her the bottle.

"Thanks." I take my seat right next to her preparing myself once before for a serious conversation.

"Santana did you really mean what you said the time we were stuck inside that elevator?" I turn to her hunching my back with my hands cupped together between the space of my knees. After she takes a big sip of her water as if she was trying to prepare her own throat in what can be consisting of hours of just talking.

"What are you talking about?" Santana sets the water bottle on the coaster that's on the coffee table before turning her whole body to my bring her knees up to her chest as well. I pick with my nails lightly knowing that I have to actually repeat what she told me when I asked her the question of truth in the game.

"When you told me that I was always too serious and we were just having fun. But I guess I did ask you a question of truth when you said that even if you did have feelings for me you wouldn't even pick me because you have Charlie?" Santana plays with her hem of her shirt and hasn't met my staring eyes yet but I know she can still feel them.

"I was drunk at that moment, but also scared. When you asked me that question in the game I just freaked out like I always do so I came up with this shitty excuse about us just having some fun when I know that we are just more than fun." I look up at her with my chest feeling this sudden pressure just be relieved in that second.

And I can't help but let a smile show through with a fair blush following along for the ride as well.

"So do you have feelings for me?" I ask shyly tilting my head down but just enough to see her reaction. "To be completely honest Bee–I do." She shrug her shoulders until a few seconds pass and a guilty face appears.

"But Charlie." She mutters to herself not knowing I heard every word and that makes me feel all the happiness just disappear and be replaced with a certain sadness. "What about Charlie?"

"I-I can't just leave her. I m-mean I'm getting married to her. I can't feel this things–it's just not right." She rambles gesturing her hand from place to place as I sit here speechless and quiet. Santana sees my blank expression and that is when her face turns from her once guilty to now worried. "I'm doing this again, aren't I?"

"Doing what?" I say softly and sad like I may be completely broken.

"Where I just hurt you and leave before acting like things never happened?" She sees my still blank face before opening her mouth speaking up again. "No." The sudden firmness in her voice surprises me dearly wondering where it came from. "I will not hurt you again. I'm done with hurting you because you don't deserve it Bee. That is the last thing you deserve because you deserve everything and I don't know if I can give that to you." I still don't know what to say, so I just sit here quietly letting her just talk herself since that is what I've waited for.

Just to talk.

"I mean how am I supposed to be the one you love if I can't even provide for you or even take care of you. I don't even think I deserve you Bee." She shrugs her shoulders with the sadness hinting her voice and she tries to hide me from seeing her tears by turning the other way towards the room of the kitchen.

I shake my head at her and I suddenly have the ache to just have her look at me. So I point out my finger and begin to tilt her head back towards me. Seeing her full face of a red nose and unshed tears that makes the familiar pain pinch my chest. "Stop it."

Santana's mouth stays agape. "You are amazing Santana and don't you forget that. I know these past few months have been difficult and maybe you weren't the best of friend but you are still Santana that I fell in love with and I think nothing can change that."

"Brittany." She breathes out with a blush tinting her face.

Our head tilt in with our noses finally brushing against each other and that's when I hear Santana ask something. "Can I?" I respond by nodding and not breaking our noses apart from being so close to kissing. Santana takes a detour towards my pale cheek and presses her first lingering kiss there before planting multiple. "God Bee." She pants out heavily as she moves to press more kisses on my jawline, each one becoming more quickly just for her lips to reach its destination. I lean into her touch hoping for to just devour me. Her thigh bumps into the zipper of my jeans giving a slight pressure to the now slightly growing bulge that hurts by the second.

She kisses the corner of my lips just teasing me by hovering her breath over my mouth and that is when my patience cuts loose and I suddenly kiss her mentally smirking at her muffled moan that escapes her lips. She sucks in my bottom lip making me let out an instant moan that causes her to smile against my mouth. She grabs the back of my neck with both arms as she lays them limply just for us to deepen the kiss.

I can't remember how we even ended up from having a talk to us know openly making out on the sofa that we bought together when we first moves in.

How ironic?

She pushes her tongue into my mouth licking the top of the inside without permission and it makes me whimper by just the sudden forwardness she now owns. I suck her tongue earning myself a moan from her. It's like a repeating cycle just to tease and please one another.

"_Santana_."

I let out a disapproving moan once Santana pulls away to take a breath and to continue further by straddling my hips grinding down her body as we return back to one another's lips. A particular grind she makes sends shoots of arousal down my body. I bring my hands towards her hips fumbling with the hem of her shirt wishing for her to take it off. Santana sees me whining and smirks while taking off her shirt revealing her black lace bra.

"God you are gorgeous." I confess bring my body up just to trail kiss down the valley of her breast to tease her. Hearing a small whimper it spurs me on even more than before knowing I can get reactions from her. I kiss the top of her left breast over the material while also bringing my other hand to palm the other. "_Please, j-just t-touch me_." As she says that I completely notice where we were heading and I could not let me and her go too far, so I use all that I have in me and finally pull away from her as I quickly move from under her by rolling off the sofa landing on the hardwood floor.

"Hmph." I make out the noise once hitting the floor going through the consequence of getting slight pain on my back and the bottom of my arse. I immediately splutter out a jumble of words once seeing Santana's head pop out from the sofa above while looking down at me with the dark hair cascading around her face making it harder for me to see her. "We ha-have to stop like now because we need to talk we can't just keep kissing to wipe our problems away San. We just can't. We're not in high school–_now_ we have to face our problems and deal with them." I say clearer than before when seeing the first time she didn't understand me since my word vomit was completely gibberish.

She sighs in way where she knows I'm right that's when she get her shirt from the floor on the spot below my feet and put it on her body covering her lace bra and tones abs I took fawn over. "You're right w-we should really talk to Charlie and to each other before we do anything like that." She gestures her hands dramatically at the current surrounding we are in. I blush noticing a slight tent through my jeans making it sightly painful to even talk to her but I decide to rid my mind of any sexual thoughts hoping it would go down.

"Are you going to tell her about us?" I ask softly letting the question literally linger in the air knowing for the both of us it's a hard subject to talk about.

"Yeah I have to tell her–" I propel myself off the floor by gripping the leather of the sofa in support before sitting down next to her with a space between us to be safe. I do all of this still having open ears hearing her response. "because she deserves an answer on why I have sneaked around behind her."

"And what might that answer be?" I can't help but ask so I can understand her and not just guessing each second of the way if that makes any sense.

"That I fell in love with my best friend." Santana says with the simple answer while staring directly at me with her loving brown eyes. It makes me gasp at the strong words because I never thought she would actually say them to me. I yearn for the loving look she could give to me and now I don't have to wait anymore.

"You mean it?" The shaken tone in my voice shows dramatically because I have to know if she really does mean it. Her arousal state is long gone and now she's showing her unshed tears in her eyes as she nods her head shrugging her shoulders before wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. I can tell she feels guilty that she admitted but I can't but feel relieve because I was always so scared that she never felt the way that I felt I was so terrified that we would lose our friendship once I confessed my feelings for her. I mean it was rough getting there but we finally made it.

"God I freaking love you too." I engulf her into a big hug as she returns it back bigger than ever and I feel happy that she finally told me what's been going through her mind. And for that I am truly grateful.

I just hope she'll still have the courage to tell Charlie the same thing.

VxxVxxVxxV

I lay my hand across the sofa cushion reaching for the Latina's waist without opening my eyes and all I am left with is just the cold when I realize she's not even there. I sit up with my hair disheveled and a bit of drool on the corner of my mouth with my eyes aching as I open them up sighting the apartment. I feel my body in a soft warm material so when I look down I sight a red blanket plastered across my legs and half of my chest. I remember everything that happened before we both fell asleep and it's still ringing across my mind fresh.

I get up with my legs planting on the wooden floor as I rip the blanket from me. I walk to the hallway on my way to my bedroom in my still sleepy state wondering where Santana was. As I have my door of my bedroom in my eyesight I make my way in that direction, but I see a light shining through from the room Santana used to stay in which makes me stop in the middle turning my head in that direction.

"San." My rasp in my tone shows through brightly as I am still a bit tired and my neck is kind of aching which makes me rub it with my hand as I watch Santana sit on the floor looking around the room just taking in the emptiness it withholds. "God how much has changed." She sighs out sadly still looking with the slight sunlight shining half of her face since it was still cloudy outside with the snow falling down from the sky just building up from the ground.

"It's so strange to just see it's so empty." She sighs through her nose quietly before muttering to herself thinking I didn't hear her small muttering. I walk in to the room pushing myself from the door frame making my way to the spot next to her. Crossing my legs before plopping down beside her with my hand still rubbing my neck to relieve the slight pain there. "I don't even come in here any more." I confess honestly with a sadness hinting my voice. She then turns her head towards me and somehow unshed tears magically appears in my eyes when a memory of her leaving flows through my mind quickly.

"Why didn't you stop me from leaving." Her head remains turned to me and my head isn't even turned her way because I choose to ignore her staring brown eyes that are desperately trying to read me. The sudden anger engulfs me and if I didn't notice the Latina's sadness hinting her choice then I'd probably be really furious, but I truly think she is just hurt but she has no right to be because I fucking let her go thinking she was happy with moving on.

"Because I though you were happy. And even if fucking hurt that you left and not that simple hurt because Santana you are a hard person to lose. I let you go because I wanted you to be happy and it seemed like you wanted to go so I thought I wasn't enough for you." I look down to my crisscrossed legs with some tears dripping down from my eyes seeing in land on my gray sweatpants and I already know Santana has already noticed.

"You are enough for me." She laughs shaking her own back and forth before wiping her tears away from her own face. "Even more. I moved with Charlie because I just–I-I don't even know really, I mean I just thought that since we were getting married–you know, why not?" She shrugs her shoulders bringing her knees up to her chest before wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

"Are you still going with the wedding?" The question comes out of my mouth I really want to take it back fast seeing Santana's blank expression on her face, but a part of me is really just aching for her answer. "I don't think so Bee." Santana confesses lifted her head to look at me with her teary brown eyes. "What's going to happen between you guys when you tell her about us?" I ask to her aching for the answer she gives me so I can know the possibilities for the future for us.

"I guess we can let fate go its own way." She shrug her shoulder lifting one side her mouth in a half-smile as she twiddles with her thumbs. "I can tell you're trying and that makes me happy because now that this time you're serious for me as I am for you. So together we can go through all the rough patches together and experience even more great times."

She smiles biting her bottom lip keeping quiet for a few more seconds before opening her mouth to say her simple reply. "Yeah we can." The Latina now has a big smile and I hope she might be imagining the future we can have together.

"Yeah we can." Repeats and nods one more time she sticks out her pinkie which I immediately take it into my hand connecting in a way we never could with anybody else expect each other.

VxxVxxVxxV

We sit here cuddled up on the sofa with the blankets plastered across our entire bodies keeping each other warm since the heater has been down since yesterday. We munch on the candies I have in the bag that is now open half-empty with most of our candy wrappers inside.

"Uh how many time have you ever peed in a pool?" I ask out a random question trying to break Santana focus from her reading the wrapper, so when she has my random question she just giggles for about a few seconds before answering my question. "Okay that's a crazy question," She giggles one last time before finishing her response. "But I don't know about maybe four times in my life." She gets embarrassed and hides behind her small tan hands hiding her blushed cheeks.

I laugh at her making her playfully heat my shoulders making me even laugh louder more. "Oh yeah what about you missy?" She points at my ribs over the material of the blanket.

"Six times." I mutter feeling the embarrassment that Santana had felt only a minute ago. A blush washes across my cheeks that are noticeable to Santana seeing her let out a knowing smirk on her face. "Alright time to change the subject." I pout seeing her still laugh at me, but after a few seconds she dies down and announces her own question to me.

"Well since you decide to ask crazy personal question, how many times have you ever had sex with anyone?" Santana asks with a playful smirking voice turning her body fully to me with her legs crisscrossed on the sofa cushion. It may be weird for her to ask this question but it doesn't feel weird. It likes how we used to talk back then where everything was just simple and easy and it makes me feel amazing even back then and even more now because now it's different.

A good different.

"With only two people." I say simply not even caring how low or how high my number actually was. I know some girls care about the number of the people they have sex with but I just don't seem to care I mean it is your body so shouldn't you be the one to decides what it does and do's. "Wow only two people Bee?" The Latina has surprise written all over her voice.

"What about you?" I ask her lifting my head towards her to see her full response. Santana also turns her neck to me before feeling slight embarrassed. "Uh my n-number?" The jittery voice fully shows me she's not really confident on telling the number of the people she has ever had sex with.

"Oh come one San, you can tell me. I won't judge you for it, promise." My reassurance gives her somewhat of a boost of confidence. But she still feels a bit embarrassed when she mutters under her breath that I caught clearly and quickly. "Six?"

As Santana is just about to answer my phones begins to vibrate to show a notification for a message. I pick it when reaching for it on the coffee table in front of us. I press the home button making the phone light up instantly and all I see in bold is the words 'weather alert'.

"What's happening?" Santana asks making me feel her breath over my shoulder supporting herself on my back as I hunch forward with the phone in my hand. "I think there's going to be a blizzard." That's all I see since I didn't unlock my phone yet to view the message and when I do I read the weather report all the way to the end to make sure.

"There's going to be a blizzard that will last for about two days and the new people are just saying that we need to stock up for a couple of day to get ready." I finish without taking a breath and Santana's eyes turn noticeably bigger.

"So we are stuck here?"

"Well yeah."

VxxVxxVxxV

After a quick stop to the convenient store we both are now tired out plopping down on the sofa once we stepped foot inside the slightly cold apartment. We basically had to rush there since the snow was falling pretty fast and I also got another alert telling us basically school and other things like work is going to be close for two days until further notice. Santana and I's phone have been vibrating non-stop which adds more to our tired state knowing we had to reply to everyone asking if they were okay as there question come back in return.

"Shit I'm exhausted." Once Santana says that her phone rings off loudly echoing through the apartment. Santana sighs through her mouth tiredly and once she sees who tries to call her face changes in a variety of emotions.

"Umm–I'm going to take this." The brunette points at the bright phone as she gets up to quickly walking off to the hallway for me not to see the name because she was such in a hurry. I hear the Latina say a name where I know exactly who it is.

Charlie.

I mean I appreciate her leaving the room but something inside me doesn't even want her to even talk to Charlie anyways. Though I can't really stop I mean they are engaged.

A slight pain attacks my heart making it hard to let air into my lungs because it hurts. I physically clutch my chest just putting pressure on it just to get the hold the pain off of my chest. I get up from the sofa by patting my knees walking to the kitchen so I can stack the cans and the bags into the pantry.

I hear the clanking noise of the cans as I put it on the shelves making the pressure grow more by the weight by five minutes I'm already done with the water bottles and everything else and that's when I hear the footsteps coming closer towards the kitchen as the padding on the hardwood floor makes the creaks echo through the medium-sized kitchen.

"I'm tired so do you have any blanket for me to sleep on the sofa?" Her yawn comes loud making turn around from the door of the pantry. I scrunch my eyebrows in question in habit on why she chooses on sleeping on the sofa and not in her bedroo–

Oh but then I realize she doesn't live here anymore.

"Well you don't have to sleep on the couch I mean you can take the bed and I'll just sleep on the couch." I shrug my shoulders pointing my finger limply at the black leather sofa sitting big in the living room. Santana shakes her head and opens her mouth up to speak but not before another yawn quickly swerves through. "No you can just stay on the bed, I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am."

"No you are not a burden San. that's the last thing you are is a burden to me and I will prove to you every single day if I have to." That makes her smile in relief making me wonder who even told her that she was causing a burden on me. "Anyways just go sleep in my bed and I'll do fine on the sofa, no worries." I wave my hand behind her gesturing her to go to my bedroom she nods shortly in understanding but she hesitates before going until I wave at her more dramatically.

She reluctantly leaves to go into my bedroom and when I finally hear the door shut that is when I walk to the sofa just falling down on the leather hoping to fall asleep quickly without the Latina by my side.

VxxVxxVxxV

No worries my ass.

Literally I have been up for the last hour trying to go to sleep but nothing seems to be working. The more I just roll over or pull up my blanket I just become more uncomfortable and more stuffy. I sigh in frustration slapping the back of my hand against the sofa before momentarily just kicking away the blanket at my feet to get rid of my stuffy feeling.

Santana.

The brunette now pops into my mind. She has been honest with me the entire day, just telling me her confessions and secrets. And I think now i know where we stand. Maybe I still have to wait for her just a tad more but I feel like if she can work hard enough we both can get where we want.

I still can't ignore the fact that she has hurt me too many times for me just to forgive her like that I mean we haven't talk about that yet, so maybe I should bring it up when she wakes up.

Is she still up?

Because I swear that I heard some soft footsteps familiar to Santana maybe about ten minutes ago when I was just moving back and forth trying to find a comfortable place enough for me to sleep. I gave up on that now seeing there's no way I can sleep on here.

I sit up from the static leather sofa that is making my hair stick on some places. I sigh in frustration again before swinging my legs over to the side to stand up. "Bee?" I hear the soft whisper into the dark making me squint my eyes and try to magnify my hearing just to see if I wasn't imagining it.

"Santana?"

Then I see her clearly coming through the beginning of the hallway with her shorts and big t-shirt on while she's sporting her black-rimmed glasses.

And the sight makes my knees wobbly because she is so adorably beautiful.

"Why are you up?" She asks before me and that makes me smile knowing we were thinking the same thing. I shrug my shoulders before sticking my hand out for her to go ahead and grab it–she does and I pull her down next to the sofa beside me. Now I feel completely comfortable with her sitting her with me.

"I couldn't sleep." I admit sheepishly knowing that it may have to do with her not sleeping with me on my bed together. I see Santana think for a second before finally realizing why I couldn't fall asleep and that makes her giggle in realization and she begins to give me another response.

"Well come on you can sleep on your bed with me." She sticks out her hand like I did to her just a awhile ago. I hesitate before taking it because I know we still have a lot to talk about but I guess we still have two days left alone together before she goes back to Charlie. "Okay." The crack on my voice shows through making me couch at the itch it causes in my throat and all by doing that the Latina laughs at me before finally taking me to the bedroom so we both can sleep peacefully.

I lay down next to the spot beside which is usually my side and the other side is hers. "Goodnight San." I whisper in the darkness looking at the back of her head. After a few moments later she then whispers back to me.

"Night Bee."

And then all I see is darkness.

VxxVxxVxxV

These two days left are going to be so unpredictable.

I let the though run through my head as I lay on the bed looking up towards the ceiling with my hands folded back behind my head. Santana left earlier to go take a shower and when she is in the need for clothes to change into I suggested she just use mine since she can't really go back to the condo to retrieve her things. I don't even know what to even do to past the time for today and tomorrow I mean we mainly can talk so I hope we can do that for the rest of the day since I still think we need to run over some unresolved feelings we have that we basically just ignored the first time around.

M thought are partly interrupted by the ringing of my phone I lift my head causing my body to curve and hunch forward. Then realizing that my phone wasn't in the room with me since I left it on the coffee table next to the couch. I then rip the blanket from me and begin to pace down the hallway to catch my phone as I am pacing down I hear the Latina sing softly into the shower but I couldn't really hear her since the shower was still running, so I shake my head to make me focus on the phone and not her.

I reach for my phone just in time before the ringing stops and I don't even know who I picked up on until I hear their voice ring through my ears.

"Hey Britt." Quinn's tired voice echoes through the phone as I now go walk into the kitchen with the phone still to my ear.

"Hey Q." I reply back in the phone with my voice raspy by the tiredness crawling throughout me since my body was still in a slight sleepy state.

"What are you doing because I'm freaking stuck here at my place while Rachel is stuck in an apartment with Brody for the storm." Quinn sighs heavily at her confession to her obvious worry lacing her voice while she makes her question direct to her and not me.

"Wait how did that happen?" My voice comes out louder than I thought but it doesn't really matter to me or the blonde.

"Well Rachel was going to meet up with me and my place but s-some fucking how she got stuck with Brody when the blizzard was coming." Quinn sounds tired but guessing that she might have stayed up the night just worried about her girlfriend being stuck in the storm with her ex-boyfriend.

"Don't worry I mean she's going to be fine we both know she would never do anything with that douche." I hear the blonde sigh into the phone like she agrees to me and after that she finally lets herself yawn to show how tired she is before asking me a question that makes me nervous.

"You're right Britt, I don't even know why I was so worried. Well what are you doing for the blizzard?" I walk back and forth though the kitchen before finally telling her what's been happening between Santana and I.

"Well I'm stuck with Santana for the storm." I flinch at her gasp and I scrunch my face in readiness for her response back to me. "Wait you're stuck with Santana at your apartment!?" Quinn's voice haunts me as she yells into the phone with worry and slight curiosity hinting her throat.

"Yeah I mean do you have to yell?" Wincing as on instinct I hold my hand against my ear to stop the ringing in my ear caused by her voice. My voice responds about loud as hers but she still ignores my question and goes on to say hers. "How did that happen?" Looks like I got her worrying mind from Rachel and quickly having her friend instincts kick in. "We just met at the coffee shop unexpectedly and long story short we got stuck at my place when we heard the storm was coming."

I tell her hoping it would relieve her worries now but it wasn't eve close because then her voice comes ringing through my ears once again. "Are you okay? I mean she hurt you and nows she freaking there with for the two days of the storm. Is she still ignoring yo–"

"Wait no Quinn, stop for a second." I stop her but I still hear her heavy breathing echo through the phone. As I am about to answer every single question I see the Latina come through the entrance of the kitchen with her towel in her hand drying her hair on the one side of her head. "You know Quinn I–um am–about to go but I'll call you later to answer your questions."

"Wai–"

I hear before hanging up the phone and just setting it down on the counter beside me as my eyes just set on the brunette. "Morning." Santana says before walking over next to me so she can reach the fridge retrieving some yogurt we bought yesterday. "So was that Quinn?" She asks while getting a spoon from the drawers for her yogurt.

"Yeah." I nod my head shortly once hearing my stomach grumble as I look at the food and thankfully she doesn't hear it and continues eating. "I haven't talked to her in a while." She swallows the contents in her mouth as she just stares at me. "Why is that?" I ask letting the pure curiosity take over me.

"I don't actually know really." The sadness in her voice brings my attention up more towards her. The kitchen becomes quiet in a second and the awkwardness begins to wash over so I decide to just change the subject seeing Santana awkwardly take spoonfuls of her yogurt. "So since we don't have anything to do today–you know d-do you want to keep talking about like _stuff_–" Santana's eyebrows quirk together when she looks up from the bowl to me making me more nervous than ever. "But if you know you a-are busy then I uh–"

"Wait Bee, just take a breather." She holds up her hand to stop me from rambling on and thankfully I do take a breath because otherwise I would have faint over lack of oxygen. I take in a deep breath in the suddenly stuffy air into me. "Now ask me what you were going ask." She smirks knowingly at me once I finish taking in the air.

"I meant to say do you maybe want to spend this day to just talk?"

VxxVxxVxxV

Well after Santana just nodded her head 'yes' to me we eventually ended up at Santana's old room because she suddenly asks me if we can talk in there. I told her to wait for about ten minutes since I didn't shower yet.

And I did not want to stink in front of her.

Not like we never been through worst than my musty smell if I didn't take showers.

Anyways, here we are sitting on the floor like the previous place we were in when we first came into this room together ever since Santana had moved out. My hair is still wet and it makes some dripping noises as it the water falling from my hair keeps dropping to the floor.

"What did you want to talk about?"

That suddenly breaks the wall down and I finally let out the things I've kept inside for a long time knowing it's now safe enough.

But is it really?

"You really hurt me San. Whenever you would go off with some boy leaving me behind or when you ignored everything that had happened between us like when we kissed. You just up and left with Charlie like I didn't matter a-anymore. So how am I supposed to give you all of me if I don't even trusts you enough that one day you're just going to up and leave breaking me all over again." I say with enough emotion cracking through making her fully focus on me just because. She then has a guilty face shown and I can tell she has regrets for some of the things she has done to me.

"I know Bee and I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I put you through things that you didn't even deserve to go sometimes I wonder how could you even fall in love with me if I caused you so much pain?" She then turns her neck to face me and I can see the teary big brown eyes that show phases of emotions as I try to read them.

"How could I not fall in love with you? You were good so to me San you made me feel like I was dancing on air for every moment we spent together. At least that is how I felt." I point into my chest just to exaggerate how I feel about her.

"I just wanna know how you felt when you kissed me because I know you were scared and that's why you ignored me the whole time but now I just want my questions answered, because I don't want to keep on guessing." Tears of emotion are now floating in my eyes as I look into hers waiting desperately for her answer. She opens her mouth to reply back to me as I continue to just wait.

"I felt like I was dancing on air."

VxxVxxVxxV

"So what now then. We both finally know what each other's feelings are so?" The hopefulness in my tone echoes through the empty room and now when I take my focus from Santana for a quick second I notice how my arse is sore from sitting on this floor.

"I just need time to tell Charlie the whole story." Her sadness comes through and I wonder now that maybe I may be pushing her too hard or maybe I'm being selfish because I am just taking her away from her fiancée. "Do you want to tell her?" Letting my insecurities come through just to make sure she's actually doing this for herself.

"Yeah Bee, I 'm going to tell Charlie for myself."

Yep, these last two days are going to be so unpredictable.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the confusion once again *blushy face* <strong>

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note**

**Hiya guys! So thank you all again for the support on the last chapter. I know I say this for almost every chapter but thank you. I may be a bit late on this update so I am sorry for that but I had to celebrate my brother's birthday and school is coming very close which means I start school next week but I still am going to be updating regularly so no need to worry. I hope you guys just sit and enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Twelve]<strong>

**Summary - Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words - 11.1k**

**Rating - M**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also no profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>Santana left my apartment yesterday morning when Charlie came over to pick her up. I guess she came back to the city before her business trip was even over. This time when she leaves things are different–<em>good <em>different. I feel confident this time around and I think by her texting me almost every second helps. And by that I know she is really trying this time.

The blizzard left New York in a hectic state so things are really crazy for everyone now since people are just catching up on the days missed from work or school and shit like that. I guess that is why everyone is literally bumping into me now as I'm walking down the busy sidewalks. I just saw this guy literally drop all his shit from his suitcase making the sidewalks even harder to walk on, I mean I would have helped but then something suddenly caught my attention from him and my thoughts.

_Santana_

She's walking across the street from me on the sidewalk with a cup of coffee.

(Not really surprised since everyone knows that the Latina has to have her coffee.)

But what makes me gasp in hurt is that as she walks a bit faster revealing another girl who I recognize as Charlie. They are not holding hands like a regular couple so I guess that's a good sign–_I guess_. I would go over there to say my greetings but I decide to just keep on walking. I really should just go over there and catch up with them but something inside me just tells me to keep walking. My thoughts are going all over the place, so really I'm just walking back and forth on the sidewalk like raging idiot. "Uh–maybe I should go over there." I mutter to myself which officially makes me a crazy person. I take the last ounce of courage I have and decide to run across the street to them. I accidentally bump into a taxi causing a lot of honks and yelling from impatient New Yorkers. I expertly swerve through the street keeping the couple in my sight.

"Santana." I gasp showing how tired I am while clutching my knees and literally gasping for air. Santana looks around her to make sure she's actually not imagining me literally right in front of her and Charlie. "Bee?" She then comes up to me when she finally realizes the reality and as I lift my head I see Charlie shifting all her weight on one foot waiting impatiently for Santana and I can tell she's surprised by my sudden arrival.

"What are you doing here?" She laughs at me and it makes my heart grow ten times bigger just hearing the sound just forgetting about the girl behind her. She then suddenly hugs me and behind to shift her head towards my ear and here we are giggling and blushing over each other in the middle of the busy sidewalk with Charlie watching the scene with eyes I seem to have never recognize. "You look very beautiful." I hear the Santana whisper softly in my ear before pulling away from the hug making me instinctively pout at her. She then laughs again at my adorableness and that is when Charlie then walks up to us making the surrounding around us become indulge in a bearing silence.

"So Brittany nice to see you again." She then sticks her hand out letting a half-assed smile plaster on her face. I don't show any emotion and just shake her hand quickly with Santana standing awkwardly to the side. "Yeah you too." I stick my hands back inside my warm pockets as my messenger bag begins to slip down making my fix it by rolling my shoulders expertly to shift it back in place.

"Actually Charlie, can me and Brittany have a minute alone?" I see Charlie open her mouth to hesitate at Santana's request but then she lets out a tight-lipped smile at both of us before turning away walking to a random building and eventually pulling out her phone as she leans against the wall with her feet propped. I see a slight angry look on her face but I then ignore it as Santana begins to talk.

"I think I should tell Charlie tonight." She nods towards the girl by the wall and then looks back at me. I can't help but let a smile wash over my face with gleaming blue eyes and that look make Santana blush knowing that the look I have is only for her and for her only. "So where are you going to stay after you leave her?" That makes her stop blushing and look at me with her own hopeful face on as she then tell me her response. "Well I was thinking maybe I could move back in the apartment with you?" She wiggles her eyebrows in suggestion making me giggle loudly at that makes Charlie over there lift her head looking at us. But we both just ignore that.

"Yeah I think you could I mean I did want this hot Latina girl to move in with me." I flirt with her as I then wiggle my own eyebrows along with her. She then lets out a humming noise that comes from her throat before really answering me back in a flirtatious tone as well. "Well good thing I am a Latina then." I giggle at her and we actually just stand there looking at each other before she says one last thing before she leaves.

"I love you." Leaving me with my mouth slightly open she then taps my nose before skipping off in the opposite direction making Charlie follow along with her like a lost puppy. I then close my mouth and give the still busy sidewalk a small smile before turning around walking away too.

God she is going to be the death of me.

VxxVxxVxxV

"So how did your 'Rachel' scenario go?" I smirk before taking a sip out of my mug filled with a hot steaming caffeine while sitting on the sofa with Quinn also next to me with her feet propped up on the coffee table and a fashion magazine open wide in her hands.

"Rachel came back to my place after the storm but before that she did stop by her own apartment to get her things or something like that–I don't know–but we did have a big argument, so she kept saying that I should trust her more and shit that I can't even really remember and I was angry at her that she was even with him. And now we aren't talking at the moment." The short-haired blonde sighs as she brings the magazine in front of her face covering her expression, but it really doesn't hide the fact that she is practically sniffling behind that paper magazine.

"Wait how did the fight even start?" I ask scrunching my eyebrows in question while setting the blue mug down on the coaster set already on the table in front of both of us. I bring my legs up turning my body towards the other blonde ready to hear and eventually comfort Quinn. "I-I don't even know." She sighs heavily before bring her hand up to just wipe a stray tear that trails its way down her pale slight rosy cheek.

I see her open her mouth and then speak again before I even get a chance to question her. "One minute I was hugging her like I was the happiest girl in the world and in the next we just began fighting literally making the stray dogs bark and neighbors yell." She exclaims with her hands just flailing around and I swear she almost hit me with that magazine she is holding.

"Maybe you should just apologize to her." I give her a short simple answer and she still remains with a sad stubborn look still plastered on her face. I shake my head almost laughing at how alike her and Santana are. God they're both so stubborn. "She should apologize first–I mean she's the one who was hanging out with the freaking douche anyways." I sigh myself just like she did before and mine shows slight frustration but I am used to this from Quinn where she doesn't like to be the first one to step up or take blame.

"Q." I say in a firm voice where she knows I'm trying to convince her to do the right thing. "But Britt, I mean she told me she was hanging out with him and she happened to be stuck in his apartment for the storm. Who the fuck the just hangs out with their ex when they do happen to see each other in the grocery store?" I open my mouth about to say something to her because I see her break down in front of me and the scene makes my stomach clench uncomfortably.

"But she didn't even think about me when she even made the decision to go to his apartment." Quinn shake her head as I try to reach for her and decides to just bury her face into the palm of her hands. I hear even more sniffles and sobs before a wash of empathy comes over me because I know how she feels now.

Where the love of her life just hurts her.

It's the most fucking painful thing that you can ever experienced.

(No exaggeration needed.)

"Come on Quinn, how about you stay here with me for the night–you know to get your mind from things to just think for a while." Successfully the blonde nods and I smile at her before tell her another plan for what we can do tonight. "Okay so I'm going to go down to the corner store to pick up some tubs of ice cream, a couple of beers, and I'll even pick up a movie." She nods once again like before and she practically looks like she has something stuck inside her throat when she just swallows constantly.

"I'll be right back."

With that I run quickly out the apartment ready to buy supplies to cheer up the hurting blonde that is now curled up on my sofa with tears running down her face.

VxxVxxVxxV

I take a few budlights out of the cold fridge before just tossing it into the red basket gently for it not to practically shatter and spill the alcohol everywhere. I go into another aisle seeing if I needed anything else for the apartment. I become so engrossed at the variety of chips that I bump into someone in front of me.

"Oops, I am so sorry." After looking down on the floor checking if the stranger or myself dropped anything, but when I looked up I this wasn't a stranger.

It's Santana.

The name echoes inside my head as I inspect her attire with her looking at me when I trail my eyes up and down her body. Santana wear sweatpants and an oversized hoodie with her hair in a messy bun while her glasses are propped against her tan nose.

"Bee?" She questions before letting a slight smile come across her face.

Well at least she seems happy to see me at least.

"What are you doing here?" She speaks up again breaking me out of my thoughts and obviously checking her out from head to toe. I fiddle with the basket handle while answering back to her just to keep my nervous and excited hands busy. "I'm actually just picking up stuff for the apartment since Quinn and I are having are having a–actually I don't really know what to call it but basically it's for her to cheer up since she had a fight with Rachel so she is just staying at mine for the rest of the night." I finish with a hunger for air knowing I didn't take a breather when I was talking. I notice Santana herself fiddling with the product she has in her hand as she finally opens her mouth up to speak.

"I haven't talked to Quinn in awhile, how is she actually?"

The sad tone in her voice is very clear and it makes me feel slight sad as well knowing that we all were best friends but Quinn just decides on a bias decision to just pick my side and not Santana. Which means Quinn is practically ignoring the Latina for the past weeks but I also do remember that they met up for coffee, but that was forever ago.

"How about you come to mine and then ask her yourself?" I try to perk up her face by my sudden suggestion and thankfully it kind of works seeing know she has small smile at the thought of coming back to the apartment with me. I don't want sound selfish but I kinda wish Quinn wasn't at my apartment so I can be alone with the Latina.

"You don't have plans with Charlie–because if you are then y-you really don't have to come back with me–I mean–" I finish setting the stuff on the counter in front of the chubby man with a very hairy mustache growing above his upper lip and that is when she interrupts me from my rambling. "Bee, I don't have any plans with her. I mean she is working late today so it doesn't matter really because I really just wanna hang out with you. Plus Quinn." The ring from the counter breaks us out of each other stares and hearing the man say the total I instantly take out my wallet from the pocket of my loose sweatpants. "I got it." Santana perks up and reaches for the money herself in her jacket but I am too fast for her to even take out the wallet because of now I have already gave the man the money.

"Nope I've got it."

She smiles back at me and grabs the bags just return the favor and as we both walk out the glass door plastered with random ads we go in the same direction towards the apartment.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Quinn, I'm home!" I yell excitedly as I'm walking through the door and my cheery mood is probably because of the Latina behind me with the bag in her hand. I have the other two bags since I begged her halfway to let her give me the bags to carry and after begging her for almost five minutes.

I see Quinn sit up rubbing her eyes since I guess she has watched the bright television ever since I've been gone. Her green eyes go wide once she sees Santana come from behind me following through the door. "Hey Quinn." Santana, herself, also rasps out a quiet greeting that I don't think Quinn would have heard if she wasn't watching our every move like a hawk "What is she doing here?" Quinn's harsh tone is very noticeable and I see Santana flinch at the tone of it.

"She's hanging out with us tonight." I say simply while putting the things I bought at the store right in front of the short-haired blonde before walking towards Santana who is still nervously standing by the brown door. I grab Santana's hands and by the touch she instantly smiles in relief. I touch her cheek before whispering quietly to her so the other blond could not hear. "Everything is going to be okay, I love you." Santana then smiles one more time before taking the lead and by grabbing my hand we both end up on the sofa noticing Quinn had moved a few spaces just for us to sit down next to her.

"Well what should we do first?"

And not surprised they both respond at the same time with the same answer.

"Drink."

VxxVxxVxxV

A few beers and scoops of ice cream later we all are just sitting on the sofa in the middle of the dark living room watching the movie with Justin Timberlake in it but I guess I wasn't really paying attention since I am a little drunk but I decide to just keep my blue eyes on the Latina curled on my side with her head on my shoulder. I hear Quinn yawn once the credits start rolling and then she turns to the both of us opening her mouth to speak. "I think it's time for me to go home actually." She then checks her phone and when I become too curious on what she keeps staring at I tilt my head to see.

Rachel is all over her lock screen from the notifications of text messages and calls.

"Maybe you should go over there and talk to her." Surprisingly Santana says something to Quinn because since we've been here together in the room the two only exchange a few words to each other. Quinn is kind of in shock too when she hears the Latina's raspy tone echo around the quiet room.

"Yeah I think so." Quinn runs to the door and she's a bit wobbly from the one beer she had with us but she's seems too sober and pumped up to go and see her girlfriend. "Bye guys, I'll call you tomorrow!" She yells before slamming the door and it makes Santana and I giggle while staring at the now close door.

"Do you want to watch another movie? Or do you have to go too?" Santana shakes her head before getting up from the sofa making the slight leather sound as she walks towards the shelf that has my collection of movies on display.

"So how's school?" I announce while still sitting on the sofa with my hands splayed across the back of the leather as I am looking at the backside of Santana. "Uh–you know it's been really cool so far." The Latina shrugs her shoulder but I don't get to see her face of emotion though.

"Okay." I bring the 'y' in a longer tone just to emphasize my answer. And when a silence blossoms across the room I have the urge to ask her another question, so I do. "San, what movie are you even picking because you've stood there for like five minutes?"

Santana says quiet for a few moments that officially make me worried. "Santana?" I question walking up behind her and that's when I realize what she is looking at. It's a black book and it only takes a second until I notice something familiar about this book.

It's our scrapbook we put together during middle school.

"Wow, I forgot I even had this laying around here." I wave my hand and she doesn't even notice with her eyes literally stuck on the very decorated cover. I smile at the memory of how crazy I went with the duck and rainbow stickers that are kind of faded now but it still has the color.

"Wanna look at it?" Santana finally talks to me from her moment of silence and when I nod she takes that for a yes and I then follow along with her to the sofa.

Well here we go.

VxxVxxVxxV

"You looked so cute Bee." She points at the picture where I was missing my left front tooth while Santana's arm is splayed across my shoulder with the sprinkler on in the background.

"Aww so back then I was cute huh?" The playfulness in my tone definitely shows through and it makes Santana then look u and smile at me. "No I think now too." She giggles when she sees me then raise my eyebrows at her.

"Oh you think?" She giggles once more before flipping the page again revealing the last page in the scrapbook. I think it's my favorite actually–it's where we both get caught in the moment and I think my mom actually took that picture. Santana is leaning against my shoulder with my arm across her as we both lean on the bark of the tree I have in my backyard. It was the day where we were freshman in out first day of high school. We were even going to camping at our favorite spot that night too, I guess that's why I had such a big smile on my face as she was sleeping against me.

"That's my favorite picture." She traces around the grass displaying on the picture and then without me knowing a yawn comes through me.

"You tired?" She had tears in her eyes and not from the ones her she's sad, but tired.

I nod my head letting the sleep consume me as I'm too tired to even walk towards my room. I feel Santana let's me cuddle up to her chest as I fall into a deep sleep with a warm feeling in my chest.

Because I know I am this close to finally getting my girl.

VxxVxxVxxV

"I think I'm going to tell Charlie tonight when she comes home from work." Santana says finally and I decide to keep quiet but not voluntarily but it's because I'm speechless.

"Really?" The word finally breaks from my throat and it's sounds familiar to me because I remember myself asking the same question to her the night she confessed her feelings to me.

"I'm ready." The firm tone makes me even more confident and I imagine her nodding her head with the phone stuck to her ear.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Would you?" She whispers in to the phone with a scared voice knowing that tonight is going to be hard for her.

"Yeah San I will."

VxxVxxVxxV

It all happened so fast, I mean one minute we were just talking on the phone an hour go and now I'm getting a frantic call from Quinn saying I needed to be at the hospital pronto. I asked her what's going on but she had already hung up the phone. Adrenaline is practically rushing in me as I run out of the yellow car to the hospital that Quinn told me to go to.

I run into the building and there is a few people I don't even know and then there was Santana standing in the middle of the waiting room walking back and forth in a weird box-shape with her head focused to the white tiled floor. "San, what happened?"

Quinn then comes up behind me as I search for some answers and when I open my arms to Santana she then tackles me into a hug and then I knew she was waiting for me to come.

"It's Charlie."

The Latina's head is still on my shoulder just hiding herself away from the world by using my body. "What happened to her?"

Quinn then answers and brings me into a state of shock and guilty.

"She just fainted."

VxxVxxVxxV

I'm a bit confused for why the girl fainted but once the doctor and nurse came up to us and explained what was going on, things started to set in. They said she was in a lot of stress, she fainted in the middle of her office with her assistant discovering her body crumpled up on the floor. The red-headed nurse allowed us to go in and check on Charlie since Santana told her that she was Charlie's fiancée.

I stand here awkwardly leaning against the door frame watching Santana look at Charlie with a sad look matching the rest of her gloomy body. It makes me wonder how things even got like this to be exact, I mean we were just about to tell Charlie that Santana was going to leave her for me.

I know it's a bit selfish to even think about this when Charlie is literally sleeping in a hospital bed. The doctor said she's going to wake up today or maybe even tomorrow with her being healthy enough to leave the next day after she wakes.

Santana and I alone in a very cold hospital room with her unconscious fiancée sleeping right in front of us.

Well isn't this romantic?

Quinn left about ten minutes ago to go get us some coffee and maybe something to eat if they had anything good in the cafeteria.

"Brittany, when she wakes up what are we going to do?"

Santana turns away from the single white bed towards me with the question still lingering her plump lips as her brown eyes literally dig inside me reading everything I have to offer. And that makes me feel even more vulnerable.

"I don't know, San. I don't know." I give her my honest answer that I can think of and Santana gives me a tight-lipped smile before looking at the television that's playing the news.

I walk into the room taking slow steps at a time and I think Quinn told me that everyone in the waiting had already left leaving there gifts on the side of Charlie once they realize that she just fainted and is not in a life or death situation. "If you want some time before telling her–I understand I guess things are complicated now with shit that happens but if you do need time then I understand." I blurt out the bunches of words that were just dying to come out and I can't help but smile sadly once I see Santana then look at me with a blank expression making me think that she agrees with me.

"What? No Bee we don't have to wait forever I mean it is kinda bad if we were to just throw this all on her but we will tell her after she recovers and let's go of some stress. But I promise Bee that we are going to tell her."

Before agreeing with her I ask one more question just to get rid of my worries.

"Are you serious? Because I don't want you to make promises that you can't keep."

Santana walks up to me with her hands out ready to grab mine and when she does she then responds to me. "I mean it–" Before she can even answer Quinn makes a sudden appearance through the door making Santana and I quickly pull apart.

"Uhh, got us some coffee?" The blonde notices the awkwardness blooming in the air and that is why she then gives us our coffee to just hopefully change the subject.

But she doesn't succeed because nothing can change my mind about Santana.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Okay thank you doc." Santana walks back into the room plopping down on the chair next to the bed with my eyes following her every move. Quinn had already left because Kurt wanted her to come home for dinner. And to be completely honest I would have left to if Santana wasn't here.

Charlie's phone was on the dresser next to her which makes me kind of annoyed when I keep hearing a catchy ringing go off if I am trying to take a nap which is completely impossible because this chair is uncomfortable and the current tweets just keep repeating.

"Well Charlie is in good shape so when she wakes I am in the clear to just bring her home with me." With that I decide to stay quiet realizing I have nothing to say since I can't help but wince at the way she refers Charlie's condo to her home.

"Brittany do you want to go home? I mean you don't have to say?" She notices my sudden quietness and decides to question it leaving me no option other than to give her an answer knowing I'm shocked at her for even asking that because I would stay here forever if she needed me to.

"No I'm not going to go home and leave you here alone. We're best friends so that means we are going to be stuck with each other no matter what." I give her the reassurance and the confession makes her cheeks tinge in rosy red. She smiles while tilting her head down to her fumbling hands just to hide her face.

"Just best friends?" Santana questions and I only realize it after a moment before shaking my head to get my eyes from the adorable Latina. "No San, we are more than best friends, but until you talk to Charlie I guess best friends is all we can be even if I want more."

Before she can even answer we both are suddenly distracted by the humming noise we hear from Charlie who is now trying to wake up. The noise comes from her throat as she suddenly begins to think where she was with her eyes trying their hardest just to open.

"Santana." The crack in Charlie's voice is so noticeable and it makes Santana quickly get up from the chair to grab the glass of water on top of the dresser so she can give it to Charlie.

"I'm here." That is all Santana says while watching the stressed out girl in front of her. Again I sit here silently just watching the couple talk quietly among each other and the scene literally makes me want to leave and run towards home.

But then again Santana stops me from leaving once again by the thought of her floating into my mind.

"What happened to me?" Santana then turns her head over her shoulder just to signal me to come over and when I do Santana then explains to Charlie why she is in here in the first place.

"You fainted, Char. You were in a lot of stress and you fainted over it when you were in your office and that is when Stephanie, your assistant, found you lying on the floor." Santana finishes and Charlie becomes worried about her health. When Santana notices her change in demeanor making her add something in reassurance.

"The doctor said that you need to take a break from the office and suggested you go to therapy to let things off your chest." Charlie then nods before asking one more question.

"Well why is Brittany here then?"

VxxVxxVxxV

Charlie points her limp finger towards me and that makes Santana then turn around with her mouth open as if a cat got her tongue. "I–uh–I called her." Santana scrunches her face knowing how bad her answer was and I can see that she's practically begging for some help.

"Santana called me because she didn't want to be alone." I see Charlie become unfazed and just shrugs her shoulders. Charlie knows that me and Santana share a bond that no one ever could before with one another. It took her awhile to understand it really but then time passed and she realized that we were basically going to be close to each other as best friends and she couldn't stop us from getting even closer.

But she accepted it.

"When do I leave? I depressed and miserable already." Charlie sighs while slapping her hand against her forehead softly just for exaggeration. Santana then tells Charlie the time she can leave which was tomorrow. So back and forth the two were just talking about things that I didn't even know about.

I felt left out from them as they just develop their own little bubble around. I don't even think Santana would notice if I were gone. That is the thought that suddenly pushes me to leave and when I do go I don't even look back, surprised at my desperate escape I then become tired from my lack of sleep making me find the nearest wall to slide against it.

Slumped up on the floor with my head tilted up to the ceiling I then hear familiar footsteps of boots come down the hallway and even quicker than I thought because now the Latina is standing in front of me with questioning eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Santana slides her back against the wall to sit down next to me in an indian style. I sigh with my eyes still focusing on the white ceiling just so I couldn't face the piercing warm brown eyes that were staring at the side of my head waiting for me to answer.

"I don't know."

I then hear Santana whisper my name quietly and that makes me know that she didn't believe me.

"Tell me Bee." Santana waits for my response and with the war going on inside my head. Going with a quick decision I realize that honesty is the best way to go for us in this case. "I just didn't like seeing you with her."

I give her my honest answer finishing it with a pout and lace of jealousy come through my body once the thought comes through my mind. Santana lets out a laugh which makes me confused when noticing nothing is funny.

"Bee, nothing is going to happen between Charlie and I because I don't love her. And I don't think I ever have been." I continue to look at her waiting for her to finish talking. "I only have eyes for this one girl who had my heart before anyone ever had. So how am I supposed to give Charlie my heart if you already had it Bee."

I smile and blush just at the cheesy comment that comes from Santana and I really want to kiss her now. The urge is suddenly interrupted by the running nurses and doctors just running down the hallway with a gurney. "Wow who knew Santana Lopez was so cheesy?" My response makes her gush embarrassingly which makes my smile wider.

"I don't even know, I think it's because of you here Miss Pierce." She then points at my ribs make me laugh and stretch out my legs in surprise. I then laugh behind my hands one more time before talking to her.

"I have class tomorrow morning." She groans knowing I have to leave soon to make it home in time to sleep. She then stands up sticking her hand out for me to grab it and when I do she grabs me off the floor.

"Do you really have to go?" Santana juts out her bottom with her face tilting up to give her pout more effect with she bashes her eyelashes. With that motion I laugh at her silliness and bring my lips over to the side of her face planting a kiss on her now blushing cheek. "I'll call you later, okay?"

I wave my hand at her before spinning quickly back around now facing the entrance doors.

"Okay!"

I smile with my head faced away from her loving the sound of her boots walking against the floor feeling as though she also has a small smile on her face as well. And that is what makes me stay smiling until I am back at the apartment.

When I reach my bed I can't help but dive in and quickly fall asleep with that still smile plastered on my face knowing I have Santana's heart when she has mine.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Alright! 5,6,7,8!" Mike claps his hands together signaling the counts for the dancers to follow. I face the mirror watching the dancers behind me as I dance gracefully in front of them. But my mind isn't focused on the dance moves as my body is.

I got a text from Santana saying that both girls have left the hospital already and they are back at Charlie's condo. Apparently since Charlie fainted over stress her office has told her to take a break and just relax. And to me that means now Santana is spending more time with Charlie, so with the girl taking off from work she now has more time with the Latina. The thought has been in my mind all day, and that is why I keep tripping over steps and forgetting the routine.

God Santana is going to be the death of me.

I just can't get her and Charlie off of my mind–it is like it is impossible. I don't even notice that everyone has finished the routine with me still dancing like a fool in front of the mirror. Thankfully the other dancer are too tired to even notice me and when I stop I so happen to see Mike look at me with questioning eyes and it makes me sigh in a frustration knowing I feel embarrassed and that I'm about to be in a very annoying interrogation from Chang.

"Don't worry Mike." I wave him off before planting my hands on either side of my hips hoping that this was enough to get him of my back–and not very in a much state of surprise because Mike comes over towards me with his face wearing a questioning look just like before.

"What's wrong? I mean just a few days ago you were all happy and it seem like you were feeling the dance moves." Mike's voice come into my ear and I become blank not knowing what to say to my dance partner, so I then decide to just shrug my shoulders but I then see that it doesn't help one bit.

"Come on Bee, I see you almost everyday so I that means I can tell if something is up. I don't want you to feel pressured by anything but if something is wrong you can tell me." Mike's reassuring voice sounds very tempting to just tell him what's up.

"I'll eventually tell you Mike but it's just so complicated right now that I don't even know what to tell you." I give him my most honest answer I can muster from my mind and that is the one that achieves the home run for Mike. Because now he nods in understanding and begins to bring the dancers over to do counts one last time.

This time is the same for me, but at least it's time to go home now.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Did she really invite us both here?" Quinn looks at me with a to-go container of food in her hands as I ring the buzzer on the side of the gate. The neighborhood is so nice that this place must have cost a fortune. but Charlie is a lawyer so I'm not very surprised.

"Well I just wanted you to come with me so I wouldn't be alone." I hit the buzzer again and that is when we both hear a raspy voice come through the speaker saying for us to come up.

"So when are you going to tell me what's been going on between you and Santana?" I turn my head to her with a slight scared look on my face. "What do you mean?"

"I me–" Quinn stops talking once the elevator reaches its destination allowing us to go into the condo. I see the living room first when we step on the warm hardwood floors. I kind of curse the timing of the arrival since I really wanted to know what Quinn was going to say but somehow I am grateful knowing we might have been stuck in a serious conversation.

"Hey Bee." Santana comes up to me once she sees me and Quinn from the open elevator doors. With Santana's head on my shoulder with my arms wrapped around her waist I can obviously see Charlie cooking at the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist.

"Hi San." I whisper softly into her ear leaving a lingering kiss to her ear closest to my mouth with no one noticing. When Quinn's couch interrupts us I realize that when Quinn has a knowing smirk on her face that she definitely saw my kiss of innocence.

"Hey Q." Then the Latina give the blonde an awkward hug before quickly pulling away. Quinn gives the Latina the food before I give her the bottle of wine I had bought before. Santana gives us a 'thanks' and big grateful smile. She then turns around towards the kitchen signaling us to follow her.

Hours before Santana had texted me if I wanted to come over to have dinner at the condo. I hesitated before replying her text but a thought comes in my mind for the idea of inviting Quinn along just for me not to be alone with the couple. I've been here once or twice because back then when Santana began dating Charlie, the Latina invited me to come over and meet the new girlfriend. At first I thought nothing big was going to happened.

But boy was I wrong.

"Hey Quinn," Charlie turns from the stove and kisses Santana's cheek while the Latina begins cutting the vegetables on the kitchen island. I can tell she feels uncomfortable by the lips on her cheek. "Brittany." I nod in greeting knowing that Charlie's was half-assed.

I hop on the bar stool next to Quinn once seeing her sit down first. I keep looking at Santana because I can't seem to take my eyes from her. I do feel jealous knowing that her and Charlie are acting like a couple now since both are just cooking in a close proximity of each other. I wish that Santana could do that with me, so together we both can learn how to cook.

We would burn the food on the first try with laughs echoing through the kitchen after I'd grab the fire extinguisher saving the building, We bump each other's hips as we both try to move through and as our skins touch tingles bloom, We would argue over who would wash the dishes, and then eventually we both would make love on the kitchen floor.

Hopefully my dreams can come true very soon

Because I don't know how long I can wait for her, because my hunger for the Latina is growing by the minute.

VxxVxxVxxV

Chewing on the current moist piece of steak in my mouth as the awkwardness spreads throughout the dining room like a contagious disease. Quinn beside me with Santana and Charlie right across from us.

"So what are you studying in Columbia, Quinn?" Charlie cuts her piece of steak bringing the red meat in her mouth waiting for Quinn to answer.

"Actually I'm studying medicine." Charlie nods as if she approves Quinn's major for being a future doctor. Charlie turns her head towards me as if she was going to ask me the same question too. I also notice the Latina become a bit nervous which makes me wonder.

"What about you Brittany?"

"I major in dance." I say simply while cutting another tender piece from my plate still looking at Charlie. Charlie still looks at me with these now disapproving eyes and I then feel Santana's eyes on me as if she was trying to read me.

"Don't you think that's a bit childish?" Charlie takes another bite as if she was being serious and not fazed by my slight angry and questioning glare.

"What do you mean, _childish_?" I scowl at her before slowly putting down my fork and knife. I hear Quinn shift uncomfortably in her seat making me turn my head just at the noise and that makes me notice even more like her hands clutching the seat making her knuckles become whiter by the second as if she was trying to hold herself back.

"Well do you really think that dance is really going to _actually_ going to bring you somewhere. I mean really you are just one in a million." My own hands clutch the edge of the table making my hands whiter glaring like she was the dumbest person in the world because she doesn't understand what dancing makes me feel. And unlike her I want to do want I love no matter what.

Just as I am about to answer, a raspy tone comes out of the blue with anger becoming more obvious when she said her first word.

"Brittany is amazing at what she does Charlie. And for you to say that then that makes you an idiot and _childish_." Santana still remains scowling while getting up from her seat making the chair screech. She throws her napkin on the table before walking out of the room.

Charlie doesn't even follow her into the room and she still remains sitting continuing to chew on her steak. I'm not surprised at her actually. I get up throwing one last look at the blonde next to me–she nods her head in understanding–I throw my napkin on the table just like Santana as I, myself, glares at the asshole.

Running into the direction of where Santana had gone in. I don't really know this place, but I know Santana. I go up the ladder towards the roof hoping for the girl to be there. My conclusions are right because here she is hugging herself with her arms around her waist while looking at the view before her. _Beautiful_ is what people would call it and not because of the lights bouncing off the city makes the night more magical but it was just Santana who makes my heart skip a beat. She is the one I notice, she is the one I love, she's the one for me–"San? You okay?"

"I should be asking you that question?" She doesn't even turn to me, she just continues to look forward towards the view. I walk up slowly behind her with my hands dug inside my jean pockets waddling back and forth until I reach the space beside her. "Well things don't work out the way you want them to." I sigh after finishing with my eyes focused on the same thing Santana was. "She just makes me so angry sometimes." I decide not answer back to her knowing she still has a lot to say. "She doesn't even understand. Did you know that it took months just for her to accept that I was majoring in music? She made me feel like I was under her because I wasn't a big time lawyer or a life-saving surgeon."

I step in front of her seeing her grab her cardigan by the side just to warm her up. I grab her hands feeling the warmth that passes through both of us just at the touch of skin, touching her makes me feel warm inside. "Doesn't matter what she says, because you know what Santana Lopez?" I smile at her after finishing my question. Her reaction is just looking up at me with her head tilting just enough to look at me clearly while still looking down to her twiddling feet.

"You are smart, talented, and very beautiful that words don't even describe the way I feel once you walk into a room and practically my heart stops because that is what you do to me Santana. You make me feel greater than civilization itself. I feel like–I–I actually don't have the right words. But don't let her make you feel like you aren't important because to me you are the most important person in my entire life." I point at her chest directly above her heart. She then looks up to fully look at me with her teary warm brown eyes. She then laughs and blushes at my earlier words. Santana swings our hands back and forth with her eyes focusing on me.

But this time is different because this time in those brown eyes she shows love.

"I wish I had been with you first." Santana sighs in regret and that makes her then let go of my hands–making me pout from the loss of touch–and the turn around to go to the edge of the roof top. The light bounces from the city and reflects on the Latina making her face brighten in small ways. "It's not your fault San."

Santana opens her mouth to speak but I immediately stop her by shaking my head. "Let me finish, _please_." Santana obliges by nodding her head in agreement.

"I was a coward back then. I thought that if I were to tell you I love you than our friendship would be over. And just t-the thought would literally kill me, I couldn't have lived with myself if I would have known that I was the reason my best friend walked away from me. Then I thought that when time comes I could be brave enough to risk it, but then you started dating Charlie." I sniff and wipe the tear that escapes from my eye and Santana watches my every move and listens to every word. "I would watch you and Charlie from afar. I would be so jealous that I can feel the burning in my skin every time I would see you and her together. Then you got engaged to her and my world completely fell apart." Santana hugs herself as tears are running down her eyes not even making trying to stop them knowing there was no point.

"God I was so angry at myself for not telling you the truth about how I felt and that is the biggest regret I have is not being honest with you in the first place. Because now I have to live with the consequences." I begin to let my own tears fall from my face making no attempt to even stop them because there was exactly no point to. "Why did you think I was going to end our friendship just because of that?" She shakes her head as if she was trying to get rid of just the thought of her leaving me.

"Because I was so scared that you wouldn't love me back and then everything would be awkward with each other making you leave just so you wouldn't have to deal with it." I give her my sad answer because that is exactly how I really felt inside where I thought I couldn't be enough for her making her not love me as much as I love her. "Who would wanna be with a freak like me anyways? I mean that question would just repeat inside my head everyday." I let out the smallest of whimper just for bringing up my deepest insecurity.

"Bee, you are not a freak. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that ever again." She points at me making me realize she wasn't finished. "You are a genius. You are beautiful. You are fucking sexy. You are kind. You are quirky. You're just you, _Bee_. And that is why I love you so much. It is because you are perfect to me. Our imperfections fit together to make a big perfect mess." Santana explains to with complete sincere in her eyes that are directing towards me.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't ever love me because you seemed so happy with Charlie. That's why I never brought it up really. You were engaged to get married. How was I supposed to stop you from getting a life that you seemed you were so ecstatic for? Santana you were planning your flowers, picked your wedding dress, and even had a wedding planner ready for you. I just couldn't bring myself to ruin that for you."

I hear the Latina whimper across from me which makes me want to continue because I now I know that she is listening with open ears. "But then things change." My entire tone just changes in an instant to a voice of happiness actually knowing what the possibility of our future could be. "We kissed and that feeling of our lips touching was the best feeling in the world because I poured everything I had into each and every one of those kisses because in that moment–I wasn't scared." I bring my hands over my eyes to wipe both corners when the tears don't stop I just put my hands down limply at my sides. "But you started to ignore me and then my fears were just rushing back quickly thinking 'did I just ruin everything?' because you ignored me Santana and I didn't know what was going on. I thought that you were just kissing me because you were lonely and I couldn't take anymore of you taking advantage of me like that. So I-I j-just told I loved you because I was done waiting for nothing." I bite my bottom lip sucking it into my mouth nervous for the Latina's reaction because I am now giving her all of my secrets that have been practically eating me away in the beginning.

"Bee, the last thing I would ever do would think about taking advantage of you. I was just so scared because I didn't know what I was feeling when it happened. You made everything so confusing to me. I kept ignoring you because I didn't want to face reality that I might actually be falling in love with my best friend. I mean who would ever believe that Santana and Brittany, the best friends who are inseparable, are actually in love with each other. I didn't want to face people always questioning us about how we got together or how we became in love with each other." Santana sniffs hugging her cardigan from her side and decides to button up while still remain looking at me. "And now I don't care what people think because now I know that you love me and I love you then we can just move on from our mistakes and soon we can finally be imperfect together."

Santana then shrugs her shoulders with her half-smile on her face and a look in her eyes that are only destined for me. "Are you cold?" She laughs before rubbing the sides of her arms. I make a move to catch her hands for her to stop and when she lets her hands drop by her sides with her eyes not leaving mine, I then take my own hands a begin to rub her arms up and down loving the way the soft cotton material. "Let's go back inside then because I feel like if we were to continue to stay up here than we will turn into icicles.

She laughs allowing me to grab her hand and lead her back inside.

Ignoring the world around making everyone disappear only to stay with each other.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Bye Santana." Quinn hugs the girl after putting on her blue coat and grabbing her purse that's now hanging on her forearm. Santana smiles at the short-haired blonde and then turns to me by the simply moving her foot back making her swiftly turn. "Bye Bee." I hug her with all I have scared to know that she is going to be alone in this apartment with the asshole sleepy soundly in the master bedroom. "Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?" I whisper into her ear smiling at how red her little ear is.

She nods her head on my shoulder and then she whisper her response back into my ear making a shiver run down my side just at the breath. "Yeah I'm sure." I pull away with my still worried face plastered on while looking at her. "I'll be okay Bee, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." She nods with a smile and I still become slight worried because I couldn't help it.

"I know but I don't want to leave you alone with her." I give her pout which makes Quinn giggle behind us as she stands there waiting for me to leave with her. "Aww, you worry too much. I'll be fine." She kisses me on my cheek and when she pulls back she can see the red tinge on my cheeks that makes her laugh at me. The sound makes my heart beat faster and harder that I actually think that they both can hear it.

"Okay." I finally give Santana a firm answer after a minute of thinking and the I hear the blonde behind me yell out a soft 'yay' before grabbing my hand leading me into the open elevator. "Bye Santana!" Quinn waves as the doors are still open. I blow the Latina a kiss loving the way she pretends to catch it.

"Bye guys!"

I smile to myself imagining Santana in sweats with a smile on her face as she waves us goodbye.

And what I don't notice in the corner is that Quinn catches it all.

VxxVxxVxxV

"So do you want to be dropped off at your place?" I turn away from the window and then to the blonde sitting on the other side with her forehead leaning on the glass watching the view outside.

While I am still looking at the girl waiting for the response she finally gives me one and not one which I expect. Because now the blonde is giving me a knowing smirk that makes me nervous inside.

"Actually I was thinking we would go to a bar to talk." I tilt my head back to emphasize my questioning form and she still remains smirking. After a few second the cab pulls up to this dark bar that is only lit because of the cheesy bright name and the flickering street lamps.

Well this night has become even more interesting.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Now tell me Britt, what is going on between you and Santana?" Quinn brings the bottle of beer to her mouth tilting her head to carry the alcohol down her throat faster. I play with the small drops of water that melts from the beer bottle thinking about what to say to her.

"We just have talked about some things." I gush at just the thought of the Latina. Quinn makes a humming noise that bubbles from her throat and the twists her body to move the stool and face me. "Yes please help me understand those things?"

I hear a smirk in her voice and I decide not to look at her because I know I wouldn't last very long holding everything back. "Quinn why do even want to know?" I ask out of pure curiosity while waiting for her to reply.

"Because I am one of your closest friends and I can't help but want to know why are you so happy now of a sudden?"

"Santana and I–S-Santana and-we have been talking about things and–_shetoldmeshelovesmeback_." I mutter out the last part so quickly that Quinn might didn't even catch. But by the shocked look on her face she heard everything. _  
><em>

"Wait! You and Santana have been hooking up!?" Quinn yells and in this empty bar the voice echoes making everyone hear. We both turn our head at the same time to check if anyone was paying attention and it just so happens that all eyes were on us, but thankfully a few seconds later a girl hops on stage dancing sexually making all the men and women focus on only her.

"_Have you been hooking up with her_?" Quinn now whispers to me just loud enough so I can hear her over the hoops and hollers of the excited crowd.

"No we haven't we just had serious talks. And after she talks to Charlie than we'll both just start over and just be finally be together so hopefully the world would stop fucking with us both this time." I shrug my shoulders with a simple answer I give her showing complete happiness shining through my eyes. Quinn stays quiet and in surprise giving me the golden ticket to continue.

"We were talking and it was amazing Q, I mean this time I know it's real because this time I know that she loves me as much as I love her. And that Quinn is all we need for us to be together." Quinn basically swoons at my words as she gives me the smallest of smiles.

"Wait, so after all the times she has hurt you–you're just going to take her back?" The question sucks all the air out of me in shock but I understand where she is coming from, I mean Santana has hurt me lots of times where I practically sobbed to Quinn every night.

"I know Quinn, I know. But I understand now okay. I forgave her Quinn because I know how she felt all those times she ignored me. She was just scared. And I know that feeling, _oh fuck _yes I do know. Because I was so scared to just tell her I love her because I was scared but now I don't even care what anybody says because now I got the girl." Quinn smiles again at me but this time it's different. The blonde nods in understanding and begins to twiddle with the beer bottle.

"So this is it?" Quinn turns her head to me. "Yeah Quinn this is it." I nod at her before grabbing my bottle and taking a large gulp of that.

"Well at least both of you guys got your heads out of your asses, huh?" Quinn laughs at her words just as she hears me laugh at her silliness. "Yeah Quinn we finally did." I smile at her just then her phone vibrates in her purse making us both stop talking. I look at her while taking another sip of the beer with Quinn across from me checking her phone.

"Who was that?" Pointing my beer towards her. Quinn then looks up at me with the phone in her hand shining bright that is shines on the blonde's face. "Just Rach." I smirk before her making her blush bloom on her cheeks.

"You two made up?" I continue to smirk at her just loving the way her cheeks redden more. Quinn reaches forward to playfully slap my shoulder making me fake hurt by clutching my shoulder. "Yes, in a matter fact we did. And I guess I have to thank Santana for that." Quinn finally admits as she puts her phone back in her purse.

"Well at least we got both of our heads out of our asses then." Quinn laughs at me taking her bottle and drinking out of it fully making the now glass bottle empty.

"So when is she going to leave Charlie then?" Quinn talks to me with no playfulness tone that attacks her voice anymore like just a few seconds ago. I sigh through my nose making my chest expanding more.

"I don't know yet. She told me that she didn't want to stress Charlie more so she said she wants to wait a bit longer.

Quinn gives me a sad smile making me nod in agreement. I bring the rim of the beer bottle to my lips drinking all that I can before we leave.

Home at the apartment is where I want to be now.

Even if my heart says something else.

VxxVxxVxxV

A day later passes and here I am slumping down on the sofa with my eyes directly on the bright television watching a random movie of Netflix. I forgot what's happening since I did order take out earlier before taking a shower while still keeping the movie playing.

A knock on the door and I ignore it feeling as though it might be the movie, so I toss one buttered popcorn into my open mouth successfully making it in my open mouth. I grab another just for the heck of it and then I hear the know louder through the living room making my popcorn miss completely and land on the cushion of the sofa.

"Who the hell is it?" I mutter angrily at myself when I feel too lazy to even get the door. I'm ready to just scowl the person who knocks at this time but when I see the familiar face my scowl immediately washes away from my face.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"I told her."

The statement makes my body go numb instantly wondering what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, any thoughts?<strong>


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note**

**Once again thank you all for the support from your feedback and I know you guys hate the cliffhangers (lol) anyways I wish good luck to those who are starting school again and to those who aren't than I am very, very jealous that you guys don't have to spend time with ignorant people and stupid teachers. **

**Well who cares I guess, anyways just enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Title - Fall for You [Chapter Thirteen]<strong>

**Summary - Being in love is amazing, but when you're in love with your best friend who is getting married, it's not the greatest feeling in the world to see her engaged. Still I rather sacrifice my happiness for hers. If that means keeping in my feelings, then that's exactly what I'm going to do. (G!P)**

**Words - A little above 6,000.**

**Rating - M**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Glee. This is an alternative universe. Also no profit is not being made.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" I look at her up and down with my eyes just trying to find a clue where she might be messing up with my head or maybe even badly joking. But I see <em>absolutely <em>nothing.

But expect just pure honesty radiating from her body.

"I told her." The Latina in front of me repeats the same statement she had said before that took me off guard and this time there is no difference. I gasp quietly with Santana paying close attention for my official response.

"What happened when you told her?" I finally give her my question just to give me some more time to think and suddenly now curious for a response. Santana nods at me telling me she heard the question and by her short moment of silence she needs. I also notice that her face contorts to sadness and I am surprised she isn't bursting to tears.

She breaks me out of my thoughts with her raspy voice echoing through the room with the background noise of the television still playing.

"It was just so fast. I mean one minute we were just sitting there talking and then I just blurted it out because she had said something that suddenly just ticked me off. Her face, Bee, looked so broken and then without even a word she just got up and walked away. After I told her things were just going crazy in my mind. So the first place I thought where to go was _here_. The weird part is that I don't feel bad about it–I feel relieved almost like a weight was just lifted from my shoulders." She takes in a breath nervous to hear what I have to say.

"Why would she just let you go so easily?" She lets out a shaky breath with her perfect white teeth showing. I am serious about the question because I don't know who in the right mind would let go of this beautiful, gorgeous girl so easily. It makes me inwardly scoff at the thought.

"What do you mean?"

"If I ever had a chance where you called me yours then I would never let you go Santana because then I would be completely stupid. Because I would be completely worthy to have you every night and ever morning knowing you loved me and I loved you. So yeah San, that is what I mean when I said why would she let you go so easily." Finishing off my explanation loving the response I get from the Latina. Sometimes I wonder how she can just blush so much.

"God this makes me so happy." I gush out at her seeing that the only response she gave me before earlier was just blushing cheeks. I practically jump up in excitement and for that now I know that she finally can be mine.

But I still want to just start over.

"I want to start over this time, just completely fresh." Santana already says before me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. I nod in agreement taking the thought completely serious knowing this is what I want. "I think we should."

Santana lets me see her small smile before shifting her weight to one foot a habit she has if she stands up too long. "Where we can just forget all the hurt and pain we caused each other and just be together where we finally have a chance with nothing in our way." I add to my earlier statement just to see her nod in agreement again. Santana lets out a short laugh just telling me she was thinking the same exact thing.

"So we really are going to do this?"

"Yeah Santana, we are." One final nods to each other we still remain smiling idiotically with our perfect smiles shining through.

VxxVxxVxxV

A week has passed and things have been amazing for the both of us. Santana was the first to ask me out for a date actually. We were just sitting there on the sofa with the television blasting and I remembered we were watching something funny making me give out a loud guffaw causing Santana to look at me. I felt her eyes on the side of my head and I turned towards her making Santana just finally blurting it out like nervous girl.

"Will you go out with me on a–you know–a d-date?" I laugh at her before biting my lip in blush and love before giving her my obvious answer. "Of course I would love to go out with you."

Well that was basically that and here I am standing in front of the mirror turning around in the bathroom with insecure thoughts in my head. Santana told me to dress casual because I knew in the past she wasn't the type of girl who would be ordinary with dates not like I didn't love fancy dinners but this time is different because know I am with a girl I love so really I don't care as long as we are with each other. The nerves are just jittering all about inside as my thoughts about the Latina just grow and grow more. I press the button on my phone just to glance at the time and that's when I notice that Santana will be here any minute.

I rush out the bathroom after quickly grabbing my phone of the porcelain sink and taking one last long look in the mirror. I reach for the escapee of my loose blond lock of hair that is now tucked behind my ear. Once in the hallway and just on the clock I hear a sequence of knocks come from the living room assuming Santana is now here.

I open the door revealing a girl that catches my attention instantaneously.

_God she is so beautiful._

"Hi." Santana reaches her hand in front of her face to tuck one of those loose locks of dark brown hair that's now behind her ear. Her words are so small that it makes me want to just forget the date and just stay here with me just planting hundreds of kisses all over her adorable face. Santana then takes her own will to walk into the door and without me arguing she smiles at me when I close the door behind her. "You look beautiful." I finally give her the one thought that kept echoing in my head when I first laid eyes on the Latina tonight even if she's only wearing her hair loose with some jeans and just a casual oversized white sweater.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Santana still has the blush as she smirks at me while saying her response. I roll my eyes at her playfully before grabbing my keys and putting it into my purse as I am putting it over my forearm. Clutching my bag while finally asking her a question. "Wanna go?"

"Yeah, let's go because this is what I have waited for."

Santana didn't catch my wide smile as she walks out the door before me.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Wow Santana this is amazing." I let out a very excited exhale as I catch the scenery before me. It took almost forty-five minutes to get here but seeing this–it's so worth it. The stars shine their light on the beauty that really catches my eyes. Santana knew that when she was bringing me outside the city to this place that I have never been before but I knew exactly why she wanted me to come here.

It feels like _home._

And that is why she brought me here, it's supposed to substitute our home. Back in Lima we had this spot where no one but us knew where it was it is and what it means to the both of us. She actually brought our spot from Ohio to now our new home we both have in New York. I didn't ever possibly think that I can love her even more but with her–surprises just keep on coming.

"I know you would like it." Santana fans the blanket above the grass before lying it flat against the grassy floor. I sigh happily and practically skip over to her once I see her laying there comfortably on the blanket looking above at the night sky.

But then again I decide to keep my cool with her.

The reality of us now on a date surprises me because I never thought this would ever happened where we both would have strong feelings for where we actually took it to another step.

"Are you hungry?" Santana's voice echoes in my head making me turn away from the lit sky to her slightly darken face. I open my mouth to reply but something just beats me to it. And that something was my growling stomach that makes Santana giggle at me making me also laugh at my antics.

"Yes, please and as you can hear I'm starving." I laugh at the end of the sentence just to hear the raspy laugh that Santana gives me and that is one of the most things I love about her. The way I can be the one to make her laugh and smile. When she just laughs or pouts, I swear I have no control over myself because she's the one who takes control.

Chewing on the sandwich she gives me as I watch her eat the sweet potato fries across from me. I smile at her just to signal that I appreciate her picnic that she has set up for us. "How did you find this place San?" I let out a long exhale before looking around at our surrounding before us. Santana finishes her last fry before wiping her hands on the napkin beside her, she moves everything back into her big lunch bag. Santana signals me to lay down on top of her after she lays down on the soft blanket first.

The fabric beneath us begins to ruffle as I carefully try to move and lie on her chest while her arms come around me. All the sounds around us is just the crickets and the fast beating of my heart and hers when my right ear is just pressed against her chest. "Remember that girl Rebecca we know from school." She say while still looking at the sky above us. I nod my head on her chest making her feel my response. Santana feels my response and just takes that to keep on talking.

"Well she told me that she had a cabin somewhere over here and asked me if I can stay here for like a night to just prepare it for her family since she was going to go and pick them up at the airport and then they were going to go hang around the city, so I said sure since I owed her favor for something I don't even remember. Anyways I was walking around the place just looking around and then I saw this area and instantly it reminded me of our _spot_. You know Cha-um her she was kind of unsure to let me go and hang around an empty cabin but I convinced her to just trust me. I didn't tell you because we weren't really talking." I notice her voice turning sadder at the thought of the time when we were ignoring each other.

I trail my finger over stomach in a back-and-forth motion just to soothe her and I know it works because now Santana's heart begins beating faster making me smile against her skin loving the way her hand makes its way to my head of hair to play with the blond locks. "This place just brought back so many memories and I just was in a bad place so every time I would miss you or even think about you I would just drive up here and just look at the sky just imagining you and me laying in this exact spot doing the one thing we always do–just talk and I craved you so much but I just didn't have the courage to tell you what was really going on with me."

I lift my head from her chest and that makes her than tuck her own head down just to look at me straight in the face. "But look at where we are now San. That stuff in the past," I shake my head. "Doesn't even matter anymore because now we both have each other. I have you and you have me. So that is what makes everything so much better because with that I think anything's possible."

Santana bites her bottom lip just to suck it in her mouth as she looks down at my own pink ones. I notice her stare and I know exactly what she's going to do. "Kiss me." I let go of my begging request and quickly after a pair of lips are on mine making me sigh into the warm mouth loving the way the Latina moans into mine. She gently places her warm hand on the side of my face and the other hand placed on my thigh. I feel her bring me down towards her making me lay on top of the small brunette where she's beneath me.

Our lips remain attached to each other like magnets with me on top of her with my own hands on the places of both of her cheeks gently gripping her face slightly for my tongue to go in the right places inside of her mouth.

We continue to just kiss like that until we both get tired and just waits until the other one to fall asleep and when Santana fall asleep first which gives me the comfort to do the same with me in her arms.

VxxVxxVxxV

I squint my eyes just a second after I open my eyes letting the sun come through. I support myself by placing my elbow on the side of the sleeping body still beneath me to prop myself up effectively making sure not to wake the Latina.

I have a smile on my face instantly while first laying my eyes on the still sleeping form–and it's even cute that she curls up to the side and sleepily smells the blanket I was earlier laying on. Santana mumbles something I can't even quite understand and it makes me wanna wake her up just for her company. So I just do because I am positive my arms are getting kinda itchy by the slight pricks the grass give me.

"San–San, wake up." I nudge her gently by the shoulder hoping she will wake up by the firs touch, but knowing Santana she is a _heavy _sleeper. So you literally have to push her off the bed or shake her just to get her to even open her eyes. And finally the Latina wakes up with her clueless face that is adorable by the way after nudging her a million times. "Bee?" Santana sports a slightly clueless face as her nose scrunches up cutely while she still remains a bit sleepy.

"Wakey, wakey San." I touch her nose in a playful way getting just a small playful smile in response from the Latina. Santana sighs happily as she looks at me with dopey eyes while twiddling with the blanket beneath her. I'm guessing by the matching dopey face she has on she thinks about the last night.

"What time is it?" Santana yawns while stretching her arms above her small hair making her dark brown locks tangle a bit.

"I think about nine or eight." I shrug my shoulders not really knowing the actually time because I'm really just guessing from the sun shining brightly down on us. Santana stands up tiredly and mumbles something that I don't seem to catch the first time so I ask her to repeat it by making a humming sound blossoming from my throat.

"Are you ready to go?" She sticks out her hand with a beautiful smile on her face and I suddenly question myself if this is a dream or not and I'm just going to wake up on my bed crying my eyes out just like the time where I saw Charlie propose to Santana. But after a few seconds of the Latina still smiling at me with a bright face and it's funny how I notice the small tinge of sleepiness that comes from her still.

"Yeah let's go." I match her big smile as I take her hand letting her drag me out the forest. When we reach the car she pulls me back from the passenger door to push me gently against the door and kiss me long and passionate so when she pulls away she leaves me breathless making her ego rise by the laughs she seems to let out while walking to the driver's side.

Like I said she is going to be the death of me.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Hey Quinn." I muffle in my hands after seeing her finally sitting down into the booth across from me. She quirks her eyebrow at my action and seeing how frustrated I am she sighs herself before asking me the question I was waiting for.

"What's wrong with you?" Her voice comes out hard but not _harsh _making me guess it was out of love for me. But it doesn't make me stop scoffing at her so after a few moments I finally respond to her. "I'm just tired from a lot of things."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow once again before asking another question. "And does this have to do with anything with a certain brunette?" The smirk on her face is slapped on so fast that I don't even notice until I look away from my hands. I tilt my head and let out a snarky 'no' to her and just the thought of the Latina gets my mind going crazy.

"It just I have too much on my plate now like Mike and the dance studio, school, my parents, my late assignments, and other shit. And the only reason I am here right in front of you is because of that certain brunette is keeping me sooo–so–I can't really even really explain how she makes me feel."

"Than why are your panties so tight up you ass than?" I let out a short laugh on how blunt she can be with me sometimes. I mess with the napkin in front if me by just picking pieces by pieces. Quinn makes a noise as if she was asking, _'what the hell is going on with you?'_ or maybe an _'are you okay?'_, but I let her burning stare continue to burn on the top of my head before spluttering up the reason something has bothered me.

"Tomorrow, Santana wants to go and talk to Charlie." I sigh through my nose in sadness once realizing that, _that _was the first time I ever said it aloud. Quinn than grabs my hands in front of me just for an act of comfort and to try to signal me that it's okay to keep talking. "I mean I don't even know why I'm so worried for because she went on a date with me last week not Charlie. She said she loves me not Charlie. But there's just this feeling where I can't help but feel something burning inside my stomach at the mention of that asshole's name making me not want Santana to go even a foot near her."

Quinn continues to graze her thumb over the back of my hand. It's soothing but it doesn't feel as good as when Santana does it though.

But I mean nothing feels as good to me than actually Santana the one doing it.

"Then why don't you just tell her that then?"

I look at the blonde in front of me letting a big gulp of air come into my lungs making my chest grow bigger by just a second. "Because I think it's brave of her."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow at me and I now think if that's a habit of hers now. "What do you mean by that Britt?" The questions she seems to exchange to me are so short and right then and there with lots of curiosity laced into them. "Because I just can't take that away from her. She told me that she wanted to talk to her because she wanted some closure but I think it is maybe some type of thing she just needs to take that other step with me."

Quinn nods in understanding and I feel as though she understands what I'm feeling. And before Quinn replies to me she turns her head over her shoulder to signal the waitress to come over here. She orders two hot teas and I thank her after knowing I really need that. "So your saying that is Santana doesn't talk to Charlie than she won't have any closure to take the next step with you?"

"Yeah Quinn, that's exactly what I'm saying and maybe what I'm _saying_ is stupid but I can't just help how I feel about this."

After our teas come the interaction between us become quiet and when we finish out teas we say our goodbyes before separating for her to go back home to her girlfriend while I go back to Santana. I can't really call her my anything. I mean we haven't really talk about anything like that lately. She does stay with me at the apartment since she really doesn't have a place to stay, but I really don't mind actually. I really do enjoy her company because the secret is I pretend we live in this happy world and she's my girlfriend living around my apartment as we continue our lives in states of bliss.

But then again this is the real world.

VxxVxxVxxV

I hang my coat over at the rack that stand tall next to the door and after I turn my head looking around wondering where the brunette was. I walk to my bedroom where Santana and I share right about now and I love it really that we now can shuffle our belongings together. I do wish she can just stay here and not look at other apartments to move in. The more I think about our future the more my mind seems to take off from her and Charlie.

I mean that's good, right?

"Santana?" I call out in the quiet space of the room just to see if she was somewhere around, but when hearing no response I assume she isn't here. So shrugging my shoulders I walk to the bathroom in the hallway just to take a long relaxing shower before the Latina comes back. I do wonder where she is but maybe she still in class even though her classes end at eight at night, so I don't really know where she could be at the moment.

But deciding just not to worry, I turn the handle in the middle instantly loving the warm water washing down my back.

VxxVxxVxxV

It's about eleven o'clock and I'm still waiting for Santana to come to the apartment, I hope she's okay. But the strong ache of worry is still embedded in my head like there was no way to get rid of it until she came. I still remain sitting comfortably with my knees brought up to my chest with my arms hugging them just to try to pressure the worry on my chest. The television is on at a low volume if I hear Santana coming. I also hope this book can distract me from my thoughts–but really so far it isn't working.

I didn't really pay attention to the screen ahead of me and the book is laying faced-down in the sofa cushion not really getting any attention either. The only thing that is keeping my attention was the front door because I'm just waiting for it to open and show Santana behind it with an excuse saying she was late because she was at the library or maybe at Kurt's or Puck's apartment. But the more I'm waiting the more I feel irritated and impatient because she could have texted me or maybe eve called to say she was coming to the apartment late. Because whenever I check my phone I see no notifications from the brunette or anyone else for that matter to tell me where she was.

I sigh through my nose completely frustrating not knowing where she was.

I settle myself down the sofa lying on my back hearing the book fall to the floor as I'm bringing up my arm to put over my eyes, letting sleep eventually just take me in but that doesn't let the worry sizzle down because I know that I have that little wrinkle above my eyebrow showing.

VxxVxxVxxV

I feel my shoulder move just a bit causing me to turn to the side in reaction, deciding to ignore the fact that something was pushing me. I mumble a 'stop' at the force who was accelerating me forward making me shake a little too. And after a moment, I realize that someone was actually in my apartment shaking me to wake up. I open my eyes letting the slight tinge of brightness come through from the lamp and when I turn back around to see where the force was coming from I was met with brown eyes staring right at me so that's when I knew Santana was finally here.

And not even with a 'hey' or a hello' I immediately blurt out the one thing on the top of my mind.

"Where the hell where you?"

Santana looks unfazed because I think she realizes that I have been worrying my ass off for her. I sit up letting my back lean against the sofa with a serious face but letting the sleepiness still show through waiting for her explanation. Because what if something bad happened to her than I wouldn't even know that she was in a car crash or maybe even worse like someone putting their rough hands on something as gentle as her. So yeah, it wasn't fair that she didn't even warn me she was coming late. "Well Santana, are you going to give an answer because now I'm getting angry since you didn't even tell me you were coming home late–"

Santana stops me when she quickly gets up and kisses me in a hurry that I don't even get a chance to kiss her back before she pulls back. "What was that for?" Santana smiles at me and for a second every worry disappears letting me relish into her cuteness, but then again it was only for a second. "You called this place our home." I think back to what she was talking about and then once I realized what I said, then making me blush a little. But this is beside the point because the point is why she came home so late.

"You still haven't given me an answer Santana?" I sigh after letting my hard voice settle into her mindset just to tell her I was being serious.

"I was at Charlie's." Santana looks like she just lets out a weight off her chest leaving me sitting her with a curiosity and a slight anger inside me still glowing inside me. "What were you doing there at _her place_?" My jealousy also blossoms quickly once hearing the name come out of the Latina's mouth.

"I wanted to finally talk to her and to get my stuff from her place." After Santana explains she sighs through her nose while taking a seat right next to me telling me she wasn't finished with the story. "I just wanted to give a surprise when you came home with all my stuff here to tell you I was moving in because I knew you wanted me to when I saw you un-bookmark every apartment listing I had saved. And for me to do that I had to go to Charlie's condo and get my things, guessing it's so late I got carried away with talking with Charlie."

"Oh so I guess I didn't deserve a text or a call because you were to occupied with your ex-fiancee." I let go of my snarky comment regretting it once the words leave my mouth just hating the hurt face Santana now plasters on. Santana looks up at me now with her eyes just trailing all over my body like she was trying to read me and in that moment I hated it because I feel so vulnerable. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like, huh? Please explain it to me because I've been seating here worried sick about you and then when you do finally show I now know you were just hanging around Charlie which to be honest would have been okay with me because I know you wanted to talk to her about how things ended between the two of you, but you should have warned me and not let me sit around her practically pull out my hair _worrying_ about you."

Santana licks her upper lip while letting the words setting into her mind. She gulps taking her eyes away from her lap and to me. My eyes are already watery and I see that it makes Santana feel even more guilty even more. "I know, I'm sorry I should have called you the first minute I stepped into that condo. I was just set on talking to her because–I just wanted to let things off of my chest so I can finally commit to you fully. And in the process I didn't realize what I was doing."

"What happened when you were there?" My eyes are still teary while looking at her seeing her mouth open and close trying to find the right words to say.

"I told her everything." The brunette says quietly and I see another flash of guilt and hurt flow through her and that was told only by the look she hold inside her eyes. She continues on with the still look in her eyes making me shift and hug myself to just prevent me from rushing towards her to hug her and whisper 'it's going to be okay's' in her ear.

But I decide to sit back and listen.

"She looked so hurt when I told I left her because I feel in love with _you_, Bee, she looked like she was going to die in pain. And she kept crying and crying about how she loved me and how I was supposed to love her back. I stood there not knowing what to do except just to comfort her. I mean it's the least thing I could do so I did. I held her while she was crying and I told her she deserved someone who loved her with all their heart and I just said that I wasn't that person. She fell asleep on me and that's when I left and came home to you." The use of the word '_home_' is making my mind go in the different direction until I grab myself and put me on track to the serious matter in my hands.

"You should have just called." I announce sadly and softly while looking at my fumbling hands. I hear Santana shift towards me with the leather squeaks just a bit making it wrinkle beneath us. "I know Bee, and I'm sorry. Let's just talk more tomorrow then because I have a lot to say and by the looks of it you probably do to."

"Fine." Santana stands up before me and sticks out her hand for me to grab it so we both can go to the room together. I look down at her hand still sitting down, I don't reach for it and just walk past her making sure our shoulders don't bump together.

VxxVxxVxxV

"Brittany? Are you awake?" Santana whispers softly into the darkness surrounding the bedroom. I imagine Santana sitting up and leaning her head against the headboard. I've been awake for about an hour because I couldn't fall asleep with the tension surrounding the air. So now I'm faced away from her with my body on the side facing the closet and the lamp. She might have noticed my concentrated breathing realizing I was still wake.

I feel Santana shift again before talking. "I know you're awake, Bee. I just want to talk." Santana's pained voice makes me wince and bite my lip, taking the chances I turn over to finally face her.

"Go ahead." I, myself, lets it out in a normal tone and not a whisper because now we both know each of us is awake but that doesn't mean the hardness of my tone isn't passed by so easily.

Santana hesitates and before even talking she grabs my hand and this time I don't pull away–and it's either me being too lazy to try to pull my hand away or it maybe be just because I miss her.

I'm going to go with the first one because I'm just too stubborn to go with the second.

"I told Charlie everything that happened between us and each story I would tell, word I'd say, and even every letter I would pronounce. I would feel a weight being lifted like this sense of ready just incapacitated me. So when I went on the subway towards home all that was in my mind was you." I now loved the feeling of her hands fit between mine because now all of a sudden I feel a warm sense of security flow through my body as my ears are open to hear.

"I knew that if I wasted anymore time with you than in the future I knew I would regret it because knowing now that I could have been with you from the beginning just haunts me now." I shift closer to her forgetting the small anger I had towards her just loving the way her voice echoes through my head.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my girlfriend because I don't want anymore time wasted because I just want you forever, there's no one else, Bee." I smile widely in the dark with my head on her arm and in just a quick second I sit up and do the one thing I want to do.

I kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek 0.0 there is a big thunderstorm going on right now, so kinda scared.<strong>

**But anyways any thoughts?**


End file.
